Inuyasha: Blade of Imprisoned Souls
by Piccolo Sky
Summary: ReEdited. Complete. A man's obsession with revenge has become a curse upon all youkai of Feudal Japan. How can you stop an enemy for whom death means more power?
1. Prologue

This is a repostingof my first fanfiction on The first time, it wasn't properly formatted.I also felt Miroku was out of character, and my villain wasn't as sympathetic. Hopefully, this will be better received. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyedwriting it. Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha

Blade of the Imprisoned Souls

* * *

PROLOGUE

The youth stared at the water blankly. His jaw hung open loose. On one arm, he watched his blood slowly drip from the fresh wound. His forearm had been torn open, but he made no move to change it. An acrid smell nearby pierced his nostrils, but he did not cry or cringe. It came from the ground, a foul, roasting pile laying there. In his other hand, an elegant katana blade, with a gold crafted hilt and a long serpent engraved on it, loosely hung from his hand. The sheath lay nearby discarded.

The boy had a defeated look. He seemed dizzy and disorientated. He was dressed in rags…all that he was allowed to wear as a slave. His skin was dirty and mottled. Old scrapes and bruises were all over him, and he looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept in ages. He stared at the water and at his own image as if he was an alien visitor. He took no notice of the dark woods that surrounded him, nor of the old stone shrine behind them. Paper spells that had been strung in front of it had been torn asunder, and were flung about to indicate that such happened in a hurry. The object that it had been guarding was gone, now inside the boy's hand. He continued to stare at the water, looking totally defeated. Tears slowly began to well in his eyes.

Perhaps he could claim that… No…he could not plead ignorance. He remembered _everything_. Much as he didn't want to, he did. And the memories replayed in his nightmares and throughout every dark day of his life… Nothing could change it now. It had seemed like a fantasy at the time, but it was different now. Now, he remembered clearly what he had done…the people he butchered.

"Mom…Dad…"

He bit his lip down and cried again. He was an outcast. No one would ever show him pity or mercy no matter where he went. They'd hunt him and kill him…and rightly so. He was a disgrace to the name Miko now. His hands were stained with too much blood to ever fire another arrow of purification again.

"My family's dead…" He spoke out loud, grim and defeated. "My tribe is dead…" After saying that, he slowly looked over himself. All the while, he could imagine the words "murderer" tattooed all over his body, written in the blood still staining him. Why had Naraku stopped with marking him with that hideous spider shape? Why not write that shape all over him, so that if he ever awakened he would know the truth forever? His life was over now. Why hadn't he remained Naraku's slave, and then faced death at the hands of some warrior who thought he was just destroying another one of his minions? Death was a blessing now…justice.

His eyes went to his wound.

"…And the rest of my blood deserves to mingle with this river." He continued in a quiet voice.

Yes…that would be best now… He deserved it, after all. He was a killer. One by one…he had stabbed his tribe in their sleep. He left his family for last. Oh, of course they were last…because Naraku knew they wouldn't kill him to save themselves or others. They'd let him disembowel him before that…and so he did. He didn't know anyone could do anything so heartless…especially not to those they loved. That demon…he was nothing more than a puppet to him. His life had been a plaything in the hands of them…just like his life meant nothing in any of their hands. Humans…they were their toys and nothing more. Their lives meant nothing to them. But they meant something to _him. _And so he mourned what he had done…

He didn't deserve to live. Just one slice across his wrist…and in a few minutes he could join the rest of his tribe…

_…Sanhou…_

The youth raised his head again, losing his look of defeat momentarily. Someone had called his name… But it came from within… Puzzlement drowned his sorry for a moment. Was Naraku still there? Still inside him? Instructing him to do some other monstrosity?

_…Saphsaiga…_

The youth turned his head down. No…that wasn't him. It was…this? The sword? Yes…it was the sword, calling to him again…just as it had called to him to use it to purge his body of that monster. He didn't know how or why…but at the time he hadn't argued. He had been too full of fear and terror. The sword could have been Naraku himself and he wouldn't have cared…

_…not you…_

The boy hesitated at that. "…Not me?" He asked. He paused at that. He thought it over for a moment. _Not me…_ He inhaled deeply and thought a bit longer…and at last sighed and then shook his head. The pain was too great in him. The feeling of what he had done weighed down his soul. And yet…that voice was right. It wasn't his fault. He wanted to blame himself…because he was desperate to blame someone for this crime. But it wasn't him. He was a victim too…just like them. He had just been hated so much by others that he began to believe it really was him…

"…No…I…suppose it wasn't my fault…"

_…Naraku…_

The youth glared at the water, focusing and looking beyond it. As he did…he began to think anew. He began to feel a new sensation in himself. Of course…he should have felt this for the start. Why blame himself? The truth was, all of his anger should have been focused on the real criminal from the beginning. He need not feel the shame that belonged to that demon…

"Yes…it was his fault."

_…them…_

A fire of anger burst in his eyes as his anger began to grow. _Them…_ Yes, them. His entire life he had been scared. His entire life he heard stories about how they fed on people…tortured them…cursed them…did all sorts of unspeakable wicked things to them. Drained their lives…imprisoned their souls… All they had ever brought him and his people were misery and pain. And now the worst of them had struck and had wiped out all but him. Them…

"No…it was _their_ fault. All of them."

_…arrogant…_

"Yes…those damn devils." The youth hissed, his anger mounting now, beginning to dominate him. The sword understood…and it was becoming clearer to him as well. Why did his kind ever consort with them…when they did this?

"They think they rule us. They think humans are their playthings…"

_…thieves…_

"Raiders…"

_…destroyers…_

"Monsters…"

_…rapists…_

"Widowers…"

_…orphaners…murderers…_

The youth paused at that. His growing anger subsided for a moment, and he closed his eyes. Tears mounted within them, and one rolled down his cheek. It wasn't enough for that monster to do this to him…but to use him as his weapon. The sadness returned.

"…They took my family…my friends…" He lamented, his tone quivering and sobs beginning to choke him. "My home… We had been devoted to protecting the world from those demons…and they killed us as if we were nothing…" He paused a moment, crying a bit more. Tears ran down his cheeks. He began to sniffle.

But then…he reached up a hand and wiped his face clean. He shouldn't be sad about this either. No…there was only one emotion he would give them now. He seethed it from clenched teeth.

"…I hate them. I hate them all."

_…vengeance…_

The boy raised his head at that, his tears stopping. Surprise replaced his sadness. "Revenge?" He asked.

_…justice…_

The youth hesitated a moment at that. But then, he sighed and slowly shook his head, sadly. Of course, it couldn't be done. He was wasting his time with anger. "No…it's impossible."

_…We can…_

But the boy just shook his head. "No…even together, we're too weak. We aren't strong enough. We're just two."

_…get more…become more…_

The boy raised his head again at that. "More?" He asked. "Stronger? There's a way for me to become stronger? For us to become stronger?"

_…Shikkon shards…_

The youth narrowed his brows at that. "Shikkon shards?" He asked. He pondered over this a moment, but then shook his head. "No…no human can tolerate them. I can't control them."

_…We can…_

The youth hesitated again. He thought over this latest information for a brief moment. Then…he realized it might be true. Yes…already they were able to do this together…perhaps there was a way. He formed a small smile as hope came. "Yes…you're right. Together, we can. After all, it's because of you that I was able to purge Naraku from me in the first place."

_…justice…_

The boy smiled wider, and began to look up, his spirits lifting. "Yes, justice…for all humanity… For all those that ever suffered this pain."

_…hero…regain respect…_

He grinned even more. "That's right… They'll forgive me. They'll let me back. Indeed…it's the only way. It has to be. I…" He paused a moment, and brightened more as a new realization came to him. "I…I can make a new age! I can make an age of humans! A world without demons!" He paused for a moment at this, reveling in it. But then, he lowered his gaze and turned stern and cold again.

"Naraku must die. Him, and anyone else like him."

_…leave…much work…_

The boy continued to beam, his heart filled with hope again, for a few brief moments. But then, he readily nodded. "Yes, yes…we do have much work to do. It will take time. We haven't a moment to lose."

Immediately, Sanhou took off into the stream, splashing right through that into the other side. Then, he paused there, and suddenly turned back. He rushed back only to pluck up the sheath, and then turned and began to run back across the river and into the woods. This would be the start of his new life…

And the end of all that was youkai in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

One Month Later

The boots of the ruler of the west crunched against the marsh land. His stole flew up behind him as he walked forward, grimly surveying the horizon. His yellow eyes narrowed in the twilight of the starry sky, dangerous and wicked. His own fine senses sniffed the wind without betraying any movement or motion. He had a tendency to do that, making him only a more deadly opponent to both the brave and the foolish alike.

Sesshomaru did not appreciate intrusion. Not even his worthless half-brother was stupid enough to try and find him. Yet some fool now was. He heard him coming a mile away, of course, and had hoped at first that it was simply some bumbling drunkard who had wandered too close. But now, something had followed him right to this very marshland where he now stood. Obviously, something stupid had a purpose in seeing him. He had hoped it was rather good, and perhaps whatever imbecile was coming had earned a quick death. Not mercy, of course, just the chance to die quickly and painlessly.

Sesshomaru took another step on the marshland, letting his foot squish against the ground. This place was secluded and open, a perfect place to lure a would-be ambush. Not that he feared any, but no sense in not using advantages. Jaken and Rin were also away at a safe distance. There would be no problem now annihilating whatever was foolhardy enough to cross his path.

He decided to wait from there, and let whatever was coming make its presence known. He continued to do so for a few moments, before, sure enough, he heard the dead daredevil began to approach him from behind. He snorted at the thought. Why did these imbeciles always think it mattered to approach him from behind? He smelled the air again, trying to get a better whiff of what the thing was. When he did, he was a bit intrigued at first to discover that whatever it was had a most unusual air about it. It was like nothing he ever experienced. But then, he smelled a more familiar scent.

_A stinking human…_

_It doesn't smell like one of the Hanyou's friends…so why is it stupid enough to come here? No matter…I should kill it now. But I might as well wait a moment to see if it can explain its interesting presence about it first._

The footsteps halted at a distance from the monster. Then, they promptly called out to him. "Lord Sesshomaru."

To the demon's surprise, the youth, for that was what he was, actually sounded calm and straightforward, addressing Sesshomaru as an equal or with some measure of respect. If he had nervously announced that he would be the one to kill him, he would have sliced him in half before his heart could beat again. He even offered the title. Very well…

"Your manners have earned you a few more seconds of breath, mortal." Sesshomaru answered. "Before you die, I ask you, why have you come seeking an early grave?"

"In all honesty, I wasn't interested in seeing you." The man calmly answered. "I wanted to see your brother."

"…I have no brother." Sesshomaru answered. He supposed this was going to be boring after all, and now the human dared to associate the Hanyou with him. Already, Sesshomaru began to turn to face him, thinking about his sword. As he turned, his eyes rested on the man.

It was a youth, probably still in the teens by human standards. What intrigued Sesshomaru was that it resembled a miko. It wore the white and red garb of one, had a head of dark brown hair tied back, but instead of carrying arrows bore a katana at its side. It looked more ornate and special than a typical human blade, but no matter. What more, the human looked calm, almost confident, and flashed Sesshomaru an enigmatic smile.

"Oh, but you do, Lord Sesshomaru." The youth answered. "You have a half-brother named Inuyasha, and I wish to speak with him. I figured that you could lead me to him, and so here I am. Now, would you be so kind as to do so?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at him. He didn't like the human's voice, daring to address him in such a manner.

"There are demons in this world who do not dare to associate that name with my bloodline." He darkly answered. "Much less filthy, pathetic humans. And now you address me like one of your own, as if I was nothing more than a lap dog to your bidding. I was intrigued by you at first, but now you both annoy and bore me. Therefore, I will do as you wish…"

With that, Sesshomaru pulled out his blade and swung so fast that only a streak of light shot across the sky. Within a flash, it had been replaced back into it sheath, and Sesshomaru was left to calmly watch as the human, now in two halves, flew apart before him. His upper torso shot blood through the sky as it turned upward, while the hands and lower torso fell to the ground. Within moments, the bisected human's remains fell to the swamp with a splash, and then moved no more. Without another thought, Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away.

"…As soon as possible, I will send Inuyasha to join you in hell."

With that, the monster struggled to remove the human from his mind, secretly irritated that he had to waste his time with him. He had other matters to attend to and better things to worry about. He began to walk away, leaving the remains behind him as he did so, and headed for where he had left his servant and lady. He soon put a good distance between him and the remains, and put them far out of mind.

Only then did a body, complete and untouched, arise from the muck to stand once again.

* * *

"Well, that went exactly as we had thought it would."

"Obviously he's not going to surrender the knowledge willingly."

"Then we must take it."

"But not yet."

"Oh, certainly, not yet. We'll need new targets."

"Already ahead of you. Another shard is not far from here, and four more demons are in the area."

"Excellent. What will that bring the total up to?"

"Forty-six."

"Good. Well…let's snap to it, shall we?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Kagome wiped more gray, grassy material off of her school shirt and flung it to the ground in a sloppy mess, trying to ignore the smell. "Ugh…I didn't even know there were _dung beetle demons_!"

Sango wiped some from her own eyes, secretly thankful that she had wore her mask this battle, while Kirara, to her disgust, actually licked her paws of the foul stuff. "You run into all kinds in this business." She mused. "I don't think I'm going to feel clean for a week…"

At that, Miroku began to inch a bit closer to the huntress. "You know…" He suggested aloud. "If you want to get it all off, especially in all the really, really, hard to reach parts…"

But Sango didn't notice, and promptly pushed him away. "Get back! You stink worse than that creature!" She snapped, holding her nose.

Miroku turned glum and slunk back in defeat yet again.

Shippo ran around at Kagome's feet, furiously brushing at his once-golden, now-grayish tail with a hastily produced comb. "Aw man! I'm never gonna get all this stuff off me! I'm going to have to cut off my tail!"

"I'll help you with that if you don't shut up!" Inuyasha barked back at the fox-demon. "You all are whining like a bunch of babies! The important thing is we got another shard." With that, the Hanyou proudly beamed at the jewel he held between taloned fingers.

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. "Next time, guys, if you can handle a really stinking monster without me, I'd appreciate it."

"Are you kidding!" Inuyasha snapped behind him. "You're the only one I _have_ to drag around!"

"Ugh…thanks for reminding me." Kagome moaned.

It was just another typical round of free time for Kagome. Whenever she had any spare time away from school or studying, she was going down the well in her backyard and going some few hundred years back in time to feudal Japan, where she spent her time running around with Inuyasha and the rest of the motley crue. Most of the time, whatever they were doing involved either trying to kill some demon henchman of Naraku, an evil demon overlord of the world, or gathering more Shikkon shards from the Jewel of the Four Souls, so that Inuyasha could become a full demon. That was something Kagome looked forward to less and less…seeing as every time Inuyasha briefly became a full demon the only thing on his mind was ripping the heads off of everything in the area, including her and her friends.

But as of late, it had become extremely tiring being in the old world. They had been non-stop killing demons lately, especially nasty ones too that had been doing horrors to the local people that were beyond human dreams. The thought that Inuyasha so eagerly wanted to become one of those things made Kagome uneasy… What was so desirable about being some hideous monster that delighted in torturing people? Of course, not all of the ones they met had been evil, but the far majority had been. Good ones were pretty much the exception rather than the rule.

This latest one had been rather bad. It had been sealed away for a while, but somehow something had released it from a prison deep within the ground. Kagome had two guesses as to who was responsible… It seemed as if Naraku was quickly becoming the _only_ thing wrong with all their lives. It had begun devouring any village it came across, but luckily they had stopped it before it got too bad. Kagome sincerely hoped the only reason Inuyasha had wanted to kill it wasn't because one of its victims had a Shikkon shard in him or her before he or she was devoured. So it wasn't bad enough that the thing had thrown around poisonous, acidic fecal matter, but to know what the fecal matter was primarily made of… It sent a shiver down Kagome's spine at the thought.

The girl caught a flicker out of the corner of her eye. Something was bouncing along after them. On seeing it, she knew who it was immediately, for he always showed up when the danger was over. Myoga was quickly bounding up right after Inuyasha in the lead. "Well done, Lord Inuyasha! Yet another victory for you and Tetsusaiga! I must say you seemed to claim victory even more effortlessly this time-"

Myoga was cut off as Inuyasha pulled a large clump of gray mess from his kimono and dropped it right on top of the flea, instantly burying him under a pile of dung. "Yeah, and I must say you seemed to escape even more quickly this time…" He hissed at the tiny man. "Remind me again why I haven't squished you already."

"Ugh…I'm glad Lady Kaede isn't far from here this time." Kagome went on. "My mom would never let me in the house smelling like this."

Sango turned her head to the sky, and noticed the setting sun. "It's getting late. Maybe you should stay the night."

That only made the girl groan louder. "Terrific…I knew I should have brought my homework…"

"Don't you know how to do anything but complain!" Inuyasha snapped behind him. "If you would talk about getting me shard pieces half the time you waste whining, I'd _have_ the Jewel by now!"

"Oh, I'm too tired to go after that shard piece to the west today!" Kagome moaned. "I've been chasing around trying to avoid being smothered by that thing all-" Abruptly, Kagome cut herself off. She suddenly realized she had made a big mistake.

Inuyasha halted and quickly spun around, causing the others to stop as well. His eyes developed a greedy look in them. "You mean there's another one this close already!" He burst out. "Well, what are we waiting for? Tell me where it is!"

Kagome groaned. "Oh, not today! I told you I'm too tired! And I'm not going anywhere until I wash this stink off!"

Inuyasha growled. "Man, why you have to be so lazy! And who cares about a little stink!"

"_You_ could use a bath too."

"What! What kind of a wimp are you? I haven't bathed since I moved out from my mom!"

"_What!_ You're taking a bath! I'm not going to run around with you smelling like that! Ugh! I can't believe I ride on you!"

"Grr…out of all the humans in the world I could get stuck depending on, I have to get stuck with some neat freak. You know, you actually smell better this way."

"What!"

"Now I don't have to deal with that stupid fruit stuff you spray all over yourself, and I can't smell your human stench."

"…SIT!"

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku rolled their eyes as they watched Inuyasha crash to the ground, and the carnage begin to unfold yet again.

"Here they go…" Shippo moaned. "We better move along."

"No argument here." Miroku chipped in. The three of them walked on down the road, Kirara following after, back toward Lady Kaede's. They ignored Inuyasha rising and barking at Kagome while she yelled back, and Myoga digging his way out of dung and giving himself some "woe-is-me" tirade. Soon they were walking a considerable distance away, although they could still hear the two of them throwing a cursing storm at each other.

"All they ever do is fight…" Shippo groaned aloud.

Miroku's eyes perked up, and he began to slide over toward Sango once more. "You know, Sango, I really admire how we never argue…"

"I thought I told you to get back!" The huntress answered, shoving Miroku away again. The monk retreated once again in defeat. He turned his head down glumly after that. However, he didn't stay like that long. Instead, he turned and looked back behind them, where Kagome and Inuyasha were still cursing up a storm. A dark look crossed his face on seeing this.

Shippo soon noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing." Miroku answered, in a tone that showed there more obviously was something going on. He hesitated a moment, then sighed. "It's just…I wonder some times about Inuyasha."

Sango perked a little bit at that. "In what way?"

"I mean…it's just…" Miroku struggled. "I mean…I'm remembering the demons that we've killed. And they've all been pretty savage and uncontrollable. And then…I look at Inuyasha. He's pretty savage as well. He might care about us…but what about when he becomes a full demon? What happens whenever he loses it?"

Shippo gulped. "Then he doesn't care about anything…except what has a healthy supply of blood."

"Exactly." Miroku answered. "That's my problem. So we stop Naraku from getting the shards. So we give them to Inuyasha instead. Then what? What's he going to do with them? Turn himself into a full demon, and then what? He'll turn into that savage creature permanently. He'll attack us all and not care whether we're friend or foe. He'll kill anything."

"Oh…Inuyasha wouldn't do that." Shippo reassured. "We've met some nice full demons. He could be like one of them."

"That's just it, Shippo. Inuyasha _isn't_ a nice Hanyou." Sango answered, joining in on Miroku's thinking. "He can be savage, unruly, arrogant…a million bad things I see in the worst Youkai. What if his human half is the only thing that makes him bearable now? What will he become? What if he's really just as nasty as the rest of the things we've been killing? And if he does turn bad…will we have to kill him before he kills us?"

The group walked silently at that. That was a chilling thought, and one that they hadn't really considered before now. None of them said anything for a while. Shippo swallowed a little. Miroku looked to the ground and mused this over. In the end, he spoke up in a more halting, serious tone. "Let's…get back before dark. It's been a hard day on all of us, and we don't know if any of that demon's poison will have a lasting effect."

The group picked up their pace after that, trying to forget about that momentary fear. But even as they did so, they winced a little each time they heard Inuyasha scream behind them…

* * *

She was a shadow of who she was. A wraith. Anything that had been good or clean within her was gone, and all that was left was the insatiable grudge. The love of Inuyasha was dead. This image of Kikyo remained.

She walked among the spirits now, wandering from forest to forest, always surrounded by the ghosts. She too was a living ghost. She would never forgive or forget what had happened to her, and would never forgive or forget Kagome or Inuyasha. She followed them everywhere, as she did now, and yet still had some bearings inside her to prevent her from striking. No, now she merely wandered the woods, growing closer to them and following at a distance their trails. She looked much as she had the day she died, still dressed in the exact same form of a miko. But her eyes were empty, void of any warmth or compassion now. And the white trails of spirits surrounded her always, going in and out around her without fail and without ceasing. They would follow her anywhere and forever, so long as she walked the earth on her borrowed time.

Her feet gently strolled through the forest now. Her legs gently crushed the soft grass, and her clothing swept against the branches around her. She was silent, her face stoic and unmoving as she traveled on. She was focused entirely on her obsession…her purpose for existence. And yet, as she moved…she suddenly halted. There was something moving behind her. She could sense it well, as it was coming. But now, it also made noise. It was slowly moving toward her right that moment, gently plodding along, calm in all its movements. But from the feel, she could tell it was a human. There was something unusual about this one…but it was a human just the same.

She stood still for a moment as she heard the one approach her, still calm and not seeming startled by the spirits as others would be. At last, she called out plainly behind her. "Leave me be." She ordered.

"But I have come for you, Lady Kikyo…or at least, what is left of her that I see before me." The voice calmly answered, smooth and showing no fear whatsoever, but only confidence.

The specter halted, but then slowly turned to face the new arrival. As she did, she saw him continue to walk toward her. She also surveyed him. It was a boy, not much older than the girl with Inuyasha. But he was dressed like her…like one of the miko. His hair was even one of their line. And he was confident and calm, as he walked right up to her. She also noticed no arrows, but a sword hanging at his side. That sword…intrigued her by the look of it. If her mind was not obsessed with Inuyasha and Kagome now, perhaps she could have remembered it. But for now, it was only something faint…but associated with a warning.

She looked up to the youth, and saw he was still nearing her, almost close enough to touch her. "Come no nearer, or you will die." She sharply ordered.

The boy immediately halted, but didn't lose his calm looks. "Lady Kikyo…" He spoke aloud. "I've come to help you."

She darkly glared back at him. "I didn't know there were any other fellow tribesmen in the world of my order, or perhaps I did and I have long forgotten it. But go back to your task, child. You won't be the one to put my soul to rest. Only blood shall do that."

The youth smiled slightly at this, as if to encourage her. "That was what I was talking about, my lady. I wish to help you, by avenging your death."

Kikyo frowned in answer. "Little boy, you haven't the skill to defeat Inuyasha now. Perhaps you will in a few more years, but it doesn't matter. Inuyasha is mine to slay."

"Perhaps I do lack the skill to defeat him." The youth acknowledged. "That is why I require your help, Lady Kikyo."

The woman kept frowning. "I don't need _your_ help though. Leave me be, boy. The dead do not suffer the living, and I will suffer you little longer. There is no need for you to be consumed by my grudge."

The boy did not change, keeping his smile. "But that too is why I have come, my lady. In life, I respected you…but now you are a plague on this world, as are the rest of the demons. Therefore, I will obtain your help in destroying them all to ease you to your rest…while at the same time purging the world of your evil as well. Goodbye, Lady Kikyo."

The specter stared blankly a moment, but then shifted suddenly. She raised an eyebrow, surprised at the speed of how the boy had moved. She slowly looked down to her body, and saw that, in a flash, he had ripped his sword from his sheath and had stabbed her straight in the abdomen. She calmly regarded it for a moment, all the while thinking the fool before her was stupid to think that alone would kill an undead…

When suddenly, Kikyo gasped. She didn't think she breathed any longer, but now she felt air robbed from her lungs. She felt her body grow cold, even though she could no longer feel. The spirits around her whipped about violently, and then fled in all directions. She raised her hands, even as she felt her body stiffening and growing colder. She felt a pulling inside her, as if the sword was pulling her toward it. She gaped and looked up to the youth, who calmly smiled back at her…only now with a hint of maliciousness deep in his eyes. She gaped a moment more, when suddenly her entire body was stretched and compressed and pulled into the blade. It was short, but soon her entire force began to be pulled there, seeping into the sword and flooding it. As death grasped Kikyo again, she at last felt her mind cleared enough to remember the sword…but it was too late. A moment later, and her entire body vanished into it, and she was no more. Only the youth and the blade remained now.

The youth calmly returned his blade to his sheath. "Sixty-seven." He counted, and then calmly walked on alone.

* * *

"Lady Kaede!"

The one-eyed old woman opened her one good eye, and turned to the sound. A villager was at her door, looking earnest and tense. She looked him over for a moment, seeing that he obviously had some news for her, and from the looks of it the news was not good. He was panting and sweating from it too much, and had either run to give it to her or was scared. Kaede was on the ground and seated in a relaxation pose, but now she turned her body around and aimed it toward the doorway. She quickly noticed that night was coming, and the sun had already vanished on the horizon.

"What is it?" She asked. "Have Kagome and her friends returned yet?"

"Yes, yes. They're coming down the road." The man responded, seeming as if that wasn't the issue.

"Are they hurt?"

"They are…undamaged." The man spoke with some hesitation, seeming to think that over a moment, but then looked earnest again.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad if they were alright. Kaede addressed the man again. "Very well, what is it then?"

"It's the tribe in the deep forest." The man responded. "Your worst fears were confirmed. Naraku has long since destroyed the place, along with all its citizens."

Kaede froze at this. She was afraid of this news. For years, she had wondered if the tribe even existed. But when she heard of activity in the region of the world where it was, she had begun to fear that if it was real it was now a target. Evidently no chances were taken by that monster. Now, the news that confirmed the existence of the offshoot of the miko tribe also was their epitath. She had feared this as well, but there was no way around it.

"There is more, my lady."

Kaede rose an eyebrow at this. "More?"

"The blade that was told to exist, the Saphsaiga…it did appear to exist. And now, it has been stolen."

Kaede hesitated at this. Inside, she felt an uneasy wave within her however. She held for a little while, but then gave a nod to him. "Thank you."

The man bowed respectfully, and then left. Kaede turned and began to focus again. So…the Saphsaiga wasn't a myth either. That figured…as the reason this offshoot of the miko existed was because of it, if they were true. But now that it was gone, what did it mean? What would it mean for any of them? What was so fearsome about that blade that the legends told no one would touch it, up until the point no one even knew what it was for any longer?

Kaede didn't know. But she had a sad feeling they would all find out soon. Kagome and Inuyasha would have to be warned.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Miroku nearly drooled on himself as he continued to stroke Kagome's substance into his hair. "Ah…this feels good!"

Shippo, on his part, bent over his head full of suds and looked at his bushy tail protruding from the water, also covered with bubbles. "Kagome! It tingles! Does that mean it's working, or burning?"

Kagome was preoccupied and didn't answer right away. She was glad that she had brought some shampoo from the store with her when she jumped in the well this time, forgetting to drop it off at home first. Now she and the others could get cleaner. She, Sango, and Kirara had already paid their visit to the hot spring, cleaning themselves off of the foul crud as best they could. Now, dressed temporarily in another one of those miko sets of clothes, ones she never felt good wearing, she struggled to coax a stubborn Inuyasha into the water as well. She held the shampoo bottle in one hand like a weapon and glared at Inuyasha in a battle stance from where she was. As for the dog demon, he crouched on the ground in his feral way and glared to one side.

"I told you, I don't want a bath! I don't need one!"

"Stop being such a baby and get in there!" Kagome yelled back. "I won't take you to so much as one more shard if you don't get that stink off you!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"I wouldn't if you would cooperate!"

"You can't make me get in!"

"Inuyasha-"

"Ack!" Shippo suddenly screamed. He had scrubbed his hair so much that the suds had run down into his eyes, and he had stupidly kept them open. "It's blinding me! Help!"

Miroku quickly paddled over to him and wiped his eyes with his hands. But of course, he gulped as he realized too late his hands were also full of soap, and he had just made it worse. Shippo yelped again and dove underwater. As for Kagome, she suddenly lunged right for Inuyasha far outside of the hot spring. "Get in!"

"Try and make me!" Inuyasha answered, bounding over her head and quickly running away. Kagome crashed into the ground where he was as he landed and kept running. He dashed straight for the hot spring, but had his eyes on the cliff overlooking it. He meant to jump over it, far out of Kagome's reach, and to safety. He finally got close enough, and leapt over the edge of the hot spring and toward the sky…

But at that moment, Kagome managed to pull herself off the ground, turn around, and bellow out a command. "SIT!"

The hapless Inuyasha immediately was yanked out of the sky by an invisible force and straight for the hot spring. A moment later, he crashed straight into it in the deepest point. A huge wave of water rushed out and doused Miroku, submerging him for a moment. The hapless monk sprung out of the water a moment later, his hair now sprawled all over his face, and spat out.

Kagome pressed her advantage. She quickly got to her feet, and then charged right in after Inuyasha. Soon, she sprung off the edge of the hot spring herself and jumped in, nearly drowning poor Shippo as he sprung back out from the surface. Inuyasha sprung to the surface as well again, but was coughing and splorting from getting water up his nose and mouth. Also, he was soaked and in the deepest part of the spring, and being a bit dog could only flail about for a moment rather than swim out. Soon, Kagome was on him, and began to rip off his clothes while at the same time squiring shampoo in his hair and beginning to scrub.

"Now take a bath!"

"Ugh…hack!"

"Come on, get your kimono off!"

"Cough! Hey…kaff!"

"Ew! Your hair is so greasy!"

"Lay off!"

"Oh hush up!"

"Hey, what're you doing with my…"

"Now your shirt! Come on!"

"I don't want a bath!"

"You're getting one!"

"Ugh…that stuff's getting in my eyes!"

"Then hold still!"

"You're tearing my shirt!"

"I need more shampoo…"

"I told you, I don't want a bath!"

"Stop kicking!"

"Leave me alone! Cut it out!"

"Just be quiet and get your pants off! Stop hitting me!"

"I don't want a bath! Get off of me!"

"I said stop hitting! You're hurting me!"

_"I don't want a bath!"_

Then it happened. It was a random event, somewhere in the kicking and screaming and fighting. But somehow, Inuyasha curled one of his hands into a claw for a moment, and then ripped it viciously against Kagome's face. A tearing sound was heard, and as Shippo surfaced again and began to stare on, in utter surprise, with Miroku, they saw that a long gash was cut across Kagome's face by Inuyasha's talon, and blood began to quickly run forth from the wound.

Kagome's eyes froze in shock. She backed away from the dog-demon immediately, staring at him as if she didn't recognize him. Blood continued to rush from her wound. As for Inuyasha, splashing there, hair half-full of suds and half naked, his own yellow eyes filled with surprise for a brief moment as he stared at Kagome. He looked to his own nail, and saw that blood was now under his fingernails. For an instant, he looked shocked and horrified, almost as if he had gone too far. Kagome stared blankly at him back, mortified.

But then, Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms. "…Stupid." He called her. "I told you to leave me alone. Now look what you made me do."

That was the last straw. Kagome's eyes and mouth opened wider at that. She stayed in the water a moment, saying nothing. But then, tears began to fill her eyes, and abruptly she turned and charged out of the hot spring as fast as she got in. After exiting, she immediately broke into a run and ran away from Inuyasha as fast as she could.

Inuyasha, for a moment, almost looked hurt at that. But then, he scowled and resumed his normal rough stare. He twisted his lip into a sneer, and looked away from everyone. But then, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Miroku and Shippo were staring at him in shock. After a moment, he sneered and snapped at them. "What are you two looking at!" He demanded.

On hearing that, Shippo recoiled a bit in sudden fear, giving a yelp. But not Miroku. His shock faded into stern anger. He glared darkly back at Inuyasha for a moment, his gaze doing much, much more than scolding him. Then, without saying a word, yet his actions saying "I don't care to be around you anymore", he turned and went out of the water himself. Shippo hesitated a moment, but then bravely stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha before turning and following Miroku out. Neither of them had anything to say to him, and after exiting and gathering their things, they both walked away.

Inuyasha continued to scowl. He grit his teeth in anger, frustrated at everything. Slowly, he watched Kagome's bottle of shampoo drift by him. Snarling, he seized it and threw it away as hard as he could over the cliff, and then sulked in anger.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm tired." Rin protested.

"You stop walking when Lord Sesshomaru tells you to!" Jaken angrily snapped back.

"We'll stop soon." The demon answered calmly, however, continuing to lead the way through the forest. Jaken immediately went mild again, and turned to his master in fear, no doubt again taken aback by Sesshomaru's act of kindness toward the human girl. "I just want to cover some ground first."

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken meekly cowered at Sesshomaru's feet. "May I ask…where are we going?"

"That human gave me an idea yesterday." The master of the west answered. "I'm wanting to follow up on a legend. There's supposed to be a village hidden in the deep forest. I want to get as close to it as possible tonight. Actually…I wanted to get there and check it out tonight. But seeing as Rin is unwilling…I suppose you can go there and report to me by morning."

Jaken swallowed and whimpered, thinking of himself again as a mere pack mule. "Very well, sir…"

Sesshomaru continued to walk onward. Strange…that human was still on his mind. He couldn't drive him from it no matter what. It was that power…that strange power he sensed from him. It was still there, even after he had killed the human. What was it and what did it mean? Was that what happened every time a miko was killed? How come he hadn't detected it from the Hanyou's bitch, then? What did it mean…?

"Well…lovely night for a walk, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon immediately flashed around at that, realizing he had been caught off guard. Strange…he could hear almost anything coming. He could smell it at least. Only the truly stealthy and powerful could sneak up on him. That meant something bad was here. He had to get in front of Rin immediately, for she was no doubt in mortal danger as long as she was there, facing whatever creature had come upon them…

But to the demon's surprise…the person who was behind them was the youth from yesterday.

Sesshomaru struggled to contain his shock, furious at himself for looking so unnerved for a mere human. Rin and Jaken readily turned as well, but the youth smiled just as calmly and businesslike as he had the day before. Yet at the same time, Sesshomaru was confused. He had sliced the boy in half yesterday. There was no mistake of that. He watched him die. And yet now…he was alive. Immediately, the monster feared the worst. Perhaps this was a trick of a much stronger demon, making a copy of itself or sending a doll at him. Yet he sensed nothing of the sort…just the same human…with the same unnatural power. Only now, he had snuck up to him much easier than last time.

"Confused?" The youth mused. "Surprised to see me?"

Jaken immediately bolstered at that. "How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru that way, little nothing!"

The youth frowned and snorted, turning to the goblin. "You've got a mouth on you." He remarked to Jaken. He then looked over to Rin afterward. Now, the youth really did change. The moment he saw her, his face flushed with anger, and beneath his closed lips he grit his teeth. He glared at the taller demon "Your own demon bitches not good enough for you, Sesshomaru?" He snapped. "Wanting to start your own human concubinage at early ages? Whose family did you kill to get their child?"

Sesshomaru, as always, showed not the slightest emotion in response. "Stop blathering about things you don't understand. The only thing that need concern you is why you escaped death once to look it in the eye again."

The youth snorted again…and then surprisingly changed. He turned to Rin and made a friendly expression. He tried to look kind, but at the same time was also urgent and reassuring. He extended a hand to the girl. "It's alright now." He addressed her in a soothing voice. "Come away from him. I'll destroy him."

But that only mortified Rin, turning her face to shock. "No!" She burst out, immediately running behind the demon. She peeked out from behind him, but also seemed to extend her hands as if to semi-protect the larger man. "Don't you dare hurt Sesshomaru!"

This turned the friendly look into shock. "What are you talking about!" He exclaimed to the girl, his face full of surprise. He pointed a finger angrily at him. "He's a killer! He's a monster!"

"He's not a monster!" Rin insisted. "He's my friend!"

The youth immediately regained his rage, and glared at Sesshomaru. Hate flooded his eyes again. "You sick monster…deluding this child…"

"I grow tired of you." Sesshomaru answered calmly. "You've annoyed me once too often, and now you dare to come upon me now. It matters no more. Your death is now."

Jaken immediately chipped in. "That's right! You'll pay the price for daring to speak against Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner!"

The youth focused on him, but then changed back. He smiled and grew calm and carefree once more. His anger disappeared. "Sesshomaru, I returned for one reason and one reason alone. There are plenty other demons for me to hunt, but you interest me for one certain one. You can lead me to Lord Inuyasha. Do so now, or you shall regret it. Kikyo was following him but didn't know where he was, so I need you."

Sesshomaru merely lowered his hand to his blade again. "Obviously you didn't learn your lesson last time. I don't take orders from miserable humans. Farewell."

With that, Sesshomaru once again yanked his blade out in a flash, and returned it just as quickly. Again, a great cut of light appeared through the sky before him, as a massive arc was cut into it. The area in front of Sesshomaru was annihilated. The trees were sliced in half and began to fall down in front of him. Leaves and parts of bushes shot everywhere. It was a powerful, fast blow. But unlike before, to Sesshomaru's surprise…there was no body to be sliced in half this time. It disappeared immediately, right as the slice was made.

The demon stood still for a moment, glaring ahead of him in surprise. Jaken and Rin did as well. None of them reacted quickly enough to see the youth as he suddenly dropped down right behind Sesshomaru, having leapt into the sky. His look was wicked and his smile was wide now.

"Nice try…but this time, it is I who will say goodbye to you."

Sesshomaru, in a rare occurrence, had his own eyes widen in shock. Slowly, he looked down over his own body, and saw that protruding right from his chest was the tip of the youth's katana. Normally, he would merely laugh the blow off…but he felt different now. He felt his very life being sucked from his body. He felt his flesh turn cold, and he felt his spirit going into the blade. He gaped and opened his mouth to speak, but his breath was gone. His strength was seeped from his bones. His vision grew dim, and all vitality went out of him and sank into the blade now protruding from his chest. Within moments, his arms went limp at his side, and his lifeless body collapsed on the blade. The youth smiled, and calmly pulled the blade out, and then replaced it into his sheath. "Ninety-nine." He announced.

Jaken and Rin stared in shock for a moment, looking at the fallen body of Sesshomaru. For a moment, they couldn't comprehend what had happened. It was impossible. He couldn't be dead. Yet now, the demon lay lifeless at the youth's feet. No one said anything for a moment. But then, Rin, her eyes filling with tears, suddenly grew furious. She dashed forward and beat against the youth as much as she could with her tiny fists.

"You killed him! You killed him!" She screamed in anger. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!"

Abruptly, the boy's own face turned angry. He looked down and glared at her, and then slapped Rin across the face with the back of his hand, sending her flying to the ground. He hit hard, and blood began to trickle from her nose. She was unable to rise, stunned by the hit. "You unthinking brat!" He hissed. "He was a damn monster! You're better off without him! You think he saved you because he loved you, Rin! He did it so that he wouldn't have any obligations to a human!"

Rin sniffled against the ground, still crying and one of her cheeks turning hot with pain. She wiped blood and tears from her nose, and continued to sob against the ground. Jaken trembled in terror at what had happened, knowing he was helpless now. Neither of them bothered to question the fact as to why the youth suddenly knew Rin's name…or her past with Sesshomaru when few others did. Instead, the youth turned his look to Jaken next. His anger vanished, and he resumed his cool smile.

"Now then…Jaken…your duties to that girl are fulfilled. You have no purpose left. So…unless you would like to join Sesshomaru, I suggest that you start talking right now. Show me to Lord Inuyasha."

Jaken swallowed and trembled. "I…I don't know…"

The youth began to draw his blade again.

"B-b-but!" The goblin insisted. "I…I can't get near him…but I c-c-can take you to his friends!"

The youth returned his sword to his sheath, causing the goblin to relax again. "Then do it." He told her. He hesitated a moment, and looked down to Rin. She kept crying against the ground, and was actually crawling over to the fallen Sesshomaru. He wanted to kick her violently away from it, but he restrained himself.

"Leave her, until she learns to see that trash for what he was." He sternly ordered. "Let's go."

* * *

Kagome sniffed again, and angrily wiped tears out of her eyes as she lay on her futon. She tried to mind the dressing made up against her cheek. In all honesty, it was just a scratch, which was a good thing, but it didn't change how angry she was. She didn't want to look sad. Not in front of Inuyasha, where he could just make fun of it again. If he didn't care about what he did, she didn't want to care either. She was tempted to leave and never come back, to let him find his own stupid shards from now on. And if he tried to come nagging after her, she'd get her mom to fill that well with cement.

_Sometimes I think all he really cares about are those stupid shards! He always has to cause trouble! He can never just be pleasant! He doesn't even care about this! Ugh…I am so mad at him right now! No…I'm more than mad, I'm upset. If I was just mad I would have made him sit in that hot spring until he couldn't breathe. He's never attacked me before! Well…I guess it wasn't an attack…it could have just been an accident… But I wasn't expecting that! And would it have hurt him just to say that he was sorry? I wouldn't have cared if he had said that…_

Kagome angrily turned and threw her face against the pillow, feeling tears returning and desperate to smother them. She stewed again over Inuyasha in her mind, and how insensitive and mean he could be. All he ever cared about was himself, it seemed. Even if he didn't, he wouldn't let anyone ever know he cared about anyone but himself. She was so angry at him…and felt tears still come.

_…Sometimes I almost wish one of those monsters _would _get him…_

* * *

"I rather would have addressed Inuyasha and Kagome together, but seeing as they're having another…episode…I'll just tell you three."

It was a bit later that night, after Inuyasha had gone off to be by himself and Kagome had turned in. With another Shikkon shard so close, she decided to just spend the time in the past rather than go back for just a few hours. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were still thinking about all that had happened earlier. Inuyasha had definitely gone too far that time, but it was useless to expect him to apologize for it. Sango was regretting bringing up one of her fears earlier that day, as this only made it worse. At any rate, they were gathered before Lady Kaede now, and awaiting sounds of the news.

"So what's so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Shippo asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired."

"I wanted to get this out quickly." Kaede replied from her position on the floor. "I received word earlier today right before you came back about the offshoot of the miko clan."

Miroku raised an eyebrow to that. "Offshoot? I thought right here were the only miko descendents, other than Kagome, of course."

"Well, so did I." Kaede answered. "But there were always legends. This particular one involved a story that there were members of us that broke off centuries ago. The reason they broke off had to do with one item in particular, the Saphsaiga."

"Is that some sort of demon weapon, like Tetsusaiga or Toukijin?" Sango asked.

"That is where the legend gets into a bit of difficulty." Kaede answered. "This is why I never really believed it. You see, no one, not even the offshoot tribe, was supposed to know exactly what Saphsaiga did. All they did was make sure no one ever touched it or used it, regardless of what the purpose was that it held. It seemed sort of silly to me that an entire branch of our race would break off just to protect a sword that they knew nothing about. But evidently there is some truth to the myth. A month ago, a tribe was destroyed in the deep forest. And a shrine guarded by paper spells had been raided, and something taken. Based on how the bodies were found, it seems as if they were miko that guarded it."

Miroku frowned. "Perhaps I'm not supposed to throw out accusations…but I have a pretty good idea of who was responsible."

Sango likewise turned dark. "I'm sure once Naraku became aware of another miko tribe, he wouldn't want any of them fighting against him, just like my own tribe… While he was at it, he probably took the sword."

Kaede turned her head at that. "I do not think so. Little is known about the sword, but according to myth one of the things was that no demon could wield it."

Shippo scratched his head a bit. "So…what is it about this sword? Anyone know anything about it?"

"Only this." Kaede answered. "The blade was supposed to have been made by a very ancient demon smith. That causes more controversy, as why would a demon make a blade he could not use? The demon supposedly vanished after the sword was completed, indicating that he perhaps put his own spirit into the blade."

Miroku kept frowning. "This sounds like a lot of heresay and assumptions. What does any of it mean? Or is any of it really a threat to be considered?"

"I believe so, I'm afraid." Kaede answered grimly. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "For two weeks now I have been focusing on the sounds and feelings of the forest around me. And slowly…things have been changing. The winds have been growing calm. The sounds have been dimming out. And the feeling of life has been vanishing bit by bit. I'm afraid that whoever or whatever wields the Saphsaiga now is near, or has passed through here before at least. Therefore, you must all be very careful."

"Another question." Sango pressed. "If no demon truly could wield the Saphsaiga…does that mean that whoever has it could actually be human?"

Kaede opened her eyes in response and stared darkly at Sango. "I'm afraid it is very possible."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Perhaps it was a blade made so powerful that it killed whoever used it." Miroku ventured.

"If that was the case, it would still be in its shrine." Sango answered. She was in full battle array once again, having barely finished cleaning her clothes from the day before. Her giant boomerang was across her back and Kirara was at her side. Miroku was also nearby, wielding his staff and ready for action. She had left earlier that day, before Kagome had awakened and Inuyasha had crawled back in to town. She was a bit surprised that he hadn't shown up immediately, telling her to wake up and take him to the next Shikkon shard. In the meantime, however, she had felt perhaps it would be better to try and check up on that village ruin and see if there were any clues as to what Saphsaiga was. Riding Kirara it wouldn't take long to get there, but she decided to hold a bit longer first and walk a bit out of town a ways.

"Perhaps the whole thing was a joke." Miroku also suggested. "Perhaps there was nothing to the blade, or it was something besides Saphsaiga."

"Whatever the case, it would still be good to check it out." Sango answered. "Kaede is right. I thought I had noticed that Kirara was acting a bit strangely lately. She must sense the change as well in the forest."

"Think it's ok to leave without getting Kagome and Inuyasha to come along?" Miroku asked.

"Well, hopefully this won't take too long." She replied. "Besides…I don't think that Kagome's too willing to run around with Inuyasha anytime soon."

Miroku frowned. "Yeah…I guess I couldn't blame her."

"Let's just hurry up." Sango went on. "We're almost in the clear, then we'll ride Kirara the rest of the way."

"Not so fast. I have a message for you three to deliver."

Sango halted immediately, stunned at the sudden noise. She drew out her sword with one hand and her boomerang with the other, while Miroku crossed his staff before him. Kirara saw the danger, and immediately snarled and hissed, brandishing a set of her claws and threatening to kill. Most of all, they were startled by the sudden noise. They hadn't heard anyone until now, and suddenly someone was before them. And usually, that someone was a demon.

Now, the three focused ahead. A bit in front of them, standing between two great trees, a young man stood. They studied him, and saw that he wore the same clothing as the miko. Only he had a sword at his side…one that immediately attracted Sango. She focused in on it and tried to get a better look at it, while Miroku looked at him inquisitively.

"…You're…a miko?" He inquired, looking at him. An idea sprang to mind. "…You're from the deep forest, aren't you? Did you survive the attack?"

The boy ignored him, and looked over the ground. He snorted a bit. "Another stinking Youkai…" He spoke, his face turning dark. He looked to Sango next. "And another stupid human trying to make it her friend."

Miroku looked a bit stunned at that. "Are you talking about Kirara? Don't worry about her. She's more faithful than some people I've seen."

"Miroku…don't talk to him as if he was a friend."

Miroku turned to Sango at that, who had not dropped out of ready position and now glared at the new arrival as if he was a new target. "Look at his side. He has a strange sword with him. They said only a human could wield the Saphsaiga."

Miroku looked, and saw for the first time that the sword was indeed out of place. He then looked back up to the youth. "You're right, Sango."

"Who are you, and why do you have that?" The huntress challenged. "What do you know about the destruction of the miko in the deep forest?"

The boy merely smiled. He didn't bother answering Sango's question, but spoke plaintatively. "Tell Lord Inuyasha to meet me at midday today on the training grounds in the abandoned village west of here. That is all I need you for."

Miroku put himself back in ready position. Kirara continued to hiss and spit at the arrival, and Sango did not move. "You didn't answer my question." She stated.

The boy raised an eyebrow, looking surprised. His smile vanished. "You're wanting to fight me? All I want you to do is to deliver a message. You don't interest me. I don't want to kill humans if I can avoid it. I don't even want your Youkai."

"That's the Saphsaiga, isn't it?" Miroku went on. "Who are you? Are you a demon? Or are you one of Naraku's cronies?"

The youth began to lower a hand to his side, reaching for the hilt of his sword. His gaze narrowed. "I will ask you only one last time. Give Inuyasha my message."

"We're telling him nothing." Sango answered. "You're coming with us."

This only made the boy smile again. A change seemed to come over him now that a fight was inevitable. And on realizing that…a new attitude came over him…and a look of evil went into his eyes.

"Have it your way."

Sango knew an attack when she saw it. Before the boy could do anything, she swung her giant boomerang right at him. The huge weapon cut in a deadly arc, slicing tree trunks in half and creating chaos as it sailed straight for the youth. But the boy merely smiled. Right before the weapon hit him, he abruptly vanished. For a moment, the huntress was stunned. But then she realized he hadn't disappeared, he had leapt into the sky. She looked up, and was just in time to see him diving straight at the two of them like a shot. He wasn't holding his blade anymore, but instead bearing straight down on them. Before either of them could react, one fist from either hand smashed into their faces, with so much raw power that both of them were sent flying back by the impact. Horrible pain radiated throughout Sango's head as she went backward.

_What the… No human can hit that hard!_

Sango struggled to correct herself and recover, as did Miroku. In the meantime, Kirara shot forward and swung a claw at the youth. But he nimbly leapt over her head, did a somersault, and landed behind her. The Youkai turned to intercept him, but before it could the boy swung around and smashed a roundhouse kick against the beast's head. Despite Kirara's size and power, the flaming cat was sent flying back as well, crashing into trees and debris and getting Sango's own chaos to fall on her. Meanwhile, the boy drew himself up and drew his weapon.

Miroku recovered at this point, and swung his staff at the youth. But he easily blocked the blow, without shifting in the least. The monk furiously swung a few more additional strikes at him, but the youth easily countered each one without even shifting weight. Meanwhile, Sango's boomerang returned, and the huntress caught it before diving in toward the boy from behind with her sword. But just as she got in range, the boy, never stopping smiling or looking away from Miroku, swung a foot backward and up to catch her under the chin. She felt her teeth loosen and her jaw nearly crack from the impact, before flying back.

The boy played with Miroku a bit longer, before darting forward and pounding his elbow into his face. The impact was so strong that the monk flew back and smashed into a tree, causing a crunching sound before falling to the ground. The youth confidently approached him now, moving slow. The monk shook his head, then rose to his feet again. He swung his staff again at the boy's head as he approached him, but the boy simply ducked underneath it, then returned with a chop to Miroku's neck. While the monk still gasped in pain, he seized him by the dogi and smashed his forehead into his face, then let the dazzled fighter fall to the ground.

Sango had recovered in this time and moved to attack again, but at this point the boy abruptly leapt up, twisted around in mid-air, and extended his own blade to intercept Sango's as she swung it at him. He also turned his feet around in the air, and delivered a double kick so hard to the side of Sango's head that blood came from her _ear._ Stunned and nearly senseless, the warrior could only waver on her feet as the boy replaced his sword and marched up to her. He seized her roughly by her ponytail, then proceeded to pound her in the stomach so hard that she heard two ribs crack. He then delivered an iron palm to her face to send her flying out of his grip and into a tree herself, but not before breaking her nose in the process. He watched her as she slumped to the ground and settled.

The boy then turned to focus his attention on Miroku, but as he did a monstrous roar bellowed through the sky. He turned and looked, but was already too late. Kirara had recovered, now doubly enraged that her master was being violently assaulted. Her flaming talons were out, and before the boy could react, his head was nimbly severed from his body, and went flying through the air away from the injured warriors on the ground. Not satisfied, Kirara kicked the headless body to the ground with her rear paws and pinned her there, before snarling and watching the head fly off into the forest and vanish.

There was a moment of silence after that. Kirara's rage subsided, and she turned to her fallen master and began to whimper. However, Sango was a hardy warrior. Even given that beating, she was able to slowly waver back up to her feet. Once there, she was dizzy and dripping blood everywhere, and breathing hurt. But she managed to stagger over to Kirara, and somehow reach out a reassuring hand to pat her on the head. Miroku, one of his eyes already swollen nearly shut, managed to waver to his feet as well. He too wobbled over to Sango and Kirara, and the three of them panted for breath, their minds still racing after that violent encounter. They had never expected such speed and ferocity.

"What…in the world…was that?" Sango panted.

Miroku gasped as well. "I think it was whoever took the sword…" He exhaled. "It gave him…terrible power. And he was on of their tribe… Perhaps Naraku isn't to blame. Perhaps this one became a thief…did it himself."

"At least he's dead…" Sango offered.

"Oh please. You think a small thing like being decapitated by that rat would kill me?"

The two warriors felt their blood run cold. Their faces gasped in shock. There was no mistaking what they saw. They had seen the warrior's head severed from his body. But now, they saw something impossible. The leaves were calmly parted by calm hands, and again, out of the forest, came none other than the youth. His head was firmly on a set of shoulders, his body was untouched, and he was dressed the same and bearing Saphsaiga at his side once again.

The two couldn't believe it. Kirara snarled anew. "How…?" Sango exhaled in shock.

"You're not a human at all." Miroku spoke up. "You're a demon, a regenerator like Naraku."

"Naraku, Naraku, Naraku…" The boy mocked with his same smile. "Is that the limit of your vision?" However…at that moment his attitude seemed to change. His smile vanished, and he grew more defensive and insisting, like a youth trying to prove himself. "I am far more than Naraku or any other demon. Anyway, now that I've got your attention, I trust you'll give Lord Inuyasha my message. There's no need for me to kill you both." At that moment, however, his second personality seemed to fade, and his eyes flashed evil again as he smiled wickedly. "But as a bit of punishment for that little incident…and to make sure you do as I say…"

Abruptly, Sango heard Kirara give a bloodcurdling gasp. The monster roared in agony a moment and went rigid, before the sound seemed to be drowned in her throat. Miroku and Sango quickly looked over to her, and saw that she had indeed gone stiff. But what truly filled Sango with horror was seeing the end of a blade protruding from the Youkai's back. She looked down to see the cause…only to see that suddenly the boy, still smiling and wicked, was now beneath her, and had stabbed upward through her chest. The huntress risked a look up, out toward where he had been before…and sure enough he was already gone. It was impossible that he had moved that fast…and yet she cared little for that at the moment. She turned all her attention to her Youkai.

"Kirara!" She yelled.

The monster stiffened a bit more, before going totally limp. Her body, now lifeless, fell down on top of the youth, who nimbly kicked upward when she did so. Her body was then thrown off of the sword, and flew away a few feet before landing on the ground. It instantly went limp, and moved no more. Miroku stared in shock at what had happened. Sango's eyes welled with tears as the breath caught in her own throat. Her chest began to tighten and her heart turned to ice. In another moment, she would have either burst out crying, or would have savagely tried to kill the boy. But as she was frozen in utter horror, the boy calmly rose to his feet and stood between the two remaining warriors.

"And here's your parting gifts."

Abruptly, two iron palms shot out and smashed both of them in the throat. The two immediately collapsed to the ground, and began to both cough up blood at once. As they writhed in agony, the boy calmly pulled a hair from his face, replaced his sword in his sheath, and then turned and began to walk away without any other cares.

"Tell Inuyasha to come to me alone, or you both can join that stupid rat in hell."

* * *

"Well, can you get her up already? I want that shard!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kaede answered, in a voice that sounded like she wasn't the least bit sorry. She stood in the doorway to her house, preventing any from entering within. It was getting late in the morning now, but she refused to budge to let him in to see Kagome until the girl was good and ready, after last night's incident. "She's still asleep and I'm not waking her up after what happened last night."

The dog demon growled. "She's not still throwing a fit because of that, is she? I get scratches like that all the time."

"Perhaps she'll be willing to see you if you're willing to apologize."

"Apologize! Apologize for what! Getting her off of me the only way I could?"

"I'm not arguing with you." Kaede simply answered, and then turned and reentered the room.

"Hey, wait a second!" Inuyasha protested, but Kaede was already gone. Furious, the dog demon plopped down in the yard and growled, crossing his arms grumpily. Perhaps he had gone a bit overboard last night… But he would die before he apologized to her. He hadn't wanted a bath! Ok, so it was an accident…but it wasn't anything big! She should have laid off! If she had just left him alone this wouldn't have been a problem. She…

Inuyasha suddenly perked up his head. He sniffed the air, detecting something. It was the all-too-familiar scent of human blood. And from the way the wind was blowing, it seemed to be coming right for his location. For the moment, Inuyasha forgot about Kagome and apologies and rose to his feet. He then quickly ran over to the location where he smelled it coming from, down the road toward the woods where Miroku and Sango had gone earlier. It was more toward behind Kaede's house, so it took little time to run around it and toward the woods. He soon cleared it and looked toward the forest.

Immediately, the dog demon stiffened in surprise.

There were Miroku and Sango…wandering out of the woods. But they were a mess. Blood was dripping from their faces, particularly their noses and mouths. Both of them looked like they had bones that were broken, and moved stiffly as if this was so. Half of Miroku's face was swollen and puffy, looking deformed. Yet somehow he was dragging Sango onward, supporting her as best he could. As for Sango, she was even a bigger mess, her own face swollen and bloody, but tears mingling with her blood as they rushed from her face. The young monster stiffened a moment, but if he was going to say anything he never had the chance.

"Sango! Miroku!"

Inuyasha turned his head to the house, and as he did out came running Kagome…fully dressed and looking bright and awake. He nearly scowled. _Still asleep, huh?_ At any rate, Shippo and Kaede soon ran out as well, toward the others. Inuyasha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, and then he sighed and began to run after them as well. It didn't look like Sango and Miroku could make it to the house by themselves anyway. Soon, they all reached the warriors, and began to look after them.

"Oh Sango…you look horrible! What happened?"

"Both of you need to come inside at once."

"Hey. Where's Kirara?" Shippo ventured.

This seemed to only make Sango cry even harder, but it also made her angry. Through flowing tears and blood she managed to speak. "Dead." She darkly spat. "She's dead."

The others froze at this, and even Inuyasha, standing at a distance, perked his ears up. "Dead?" Kagome echoed in fear. "That can't be…"

"It is, I'm afraid." Miroku spoke through a bloody, swollen, misshapen lip. "That monster that took Saphsaiga did it."

Kagome quickly helped Miroku with Sango, while Shippo tried to move himself under one of Miroku's free arms for support, only to nearly get crushed as the monk pressed down on his tiny body. They began to move them closer to the house.

"Who was it?" Inuyasha asked. "Another one of Naraku's little friends?"

"No…" Miroku answered. "It was one of the people from the deep forest. It was a miko. It was a human…but the strongest one I've ever seen. Saphsaiga's made him ridiculously powerful and impossibly fast. We couldn't track him. In an instant, he had killed Kirara."

"Oh no…" Kagome gasped. "This is terrible…"

Miroku turned his head up weakly and gazed at Inuyasha. "That wasn't all. He would have killed us too, but he wanted us alive to give you a message, Inuyasha. He wanted to meet you at midday today at the training grounds in the abandoned town west of here."

Inuyasha didn't answer that right away. He glared back at Miroku for a moment on hearing that, mueling this latest bit over. In the end, however, he turned his head to the sky and looked at it. He snorted a bit. "Well…it's getting pretty close to that time right about now. I guess I better get over there then." With that, and without another word, he turned and he prepared to leave.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku turned and called immediately. "Don't do it. He's incredibly powerful. We should all try to get him together."

Inuyasha merely snorted. "Maybe for some weakling human like you, but not for me."

Kagome likewise looked to him with concern. "Inuyasha…"

The dog demon turned and snapped at her. "Don't act like you care about me! You've been being a pain all morning and now you act like you give a care whether I live or die?"

Any concern Kagome had for Inuyasha evaporated in a moment of anger. She glared at him angrily. "Fine! Go get yourself killed for all I care! Then I won't have to deal with you whining about wanting Shikkon shards anymore!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Just see if you can be useful enough to keep an eye on the ones we have, alright?" Then, without another word, the dog demon turned and began to leap away toward the forest, using his traditional twenty-foot jumps.

Kagome scowled and turned back to the house ahead. Why was _he_ angry? This was _his_ fault! He was such a pain…

But at the same time, Kagome did feel inside her more true feelings not altered by rage…a wish that Inuyasha would be safe in whatever danger he was going in to…and a worry about what it was…


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

This town was more of a ruin than anything. Perhaps it had been a town at one point, but in the course of some feudal conflict or war it had been destroyed. Inuyasha knew of it simply by proximity. He had run around nearby long enough to know where it was. Perhaps someone could loiter about in it if they wished, or some travelers could seek shelter there, but where he was headed in question there was none of the above to be found.

Mid-day was here now. The sun was high in the sky. There were some thick clouds, however, indicating a coming rainstorm later. The sky was blue for now, and things were clear enough for Inuyasha. The dog demon strolled into the central area of the town just at the right moment. He looked around himself a bit to try and take in the surroundings. Where he was now seemed to be an old training ground, or perhaps a pagoda site. It was mostly an empty feel with an old stone circle surrounding it. Columns, some broken and some still standing, stood around the area, casting no shadows at the moment but nevertheless tall and impressive. Ahead of Inuyasha, the valley sloped upward sharply. To either side, rocky cliffs, small but high enough to serve, rose on either side. The forest loomed in all directions except the clearing in the center. But Inuyasha noticed something else too. There were old braziers in place around this area, and they had recently been relit. They were burning freshly now. Whoever this thing was had been expecting him.

He merely frowned at the whole sight. He wanted to get this over with.

Inuyasha's bare feet crunched against the dusty ground as he moved toward the center of the new area. He felt unprotected and in the open here, but he wasn't about to let a thing like that scare him. The wind was still, just as he had been noticing it lately. Everything in the forest was still. Abruptly, a flock of birds took flight in front of him. But they too were so quiet he seemed to not notice them until they flew overhead. He paused a moment there, and looked before him. It was only then that he began to hear a light crunching of footsteps up ahead. He looked into the forest at that, and watched as a person emerged.

Inuyasha could smell the human on the person…and yet somehow he had a hard time believing it. He smelled something else too. Not only that, but he felt an itching prickling up the hair on his back. The figure looked human enough, but he almost wanted to pull Tetsaiga to see whether or not the sword would indeed turn into a monster fang. In fact, though she was nowhere present, Inuyasha began to try to visualize Kagome helpless nearby and needing protection, even though it wouldn't matter before a human. The youth continued to approach, and sure enough Inuyasha saw the clothing of a miko on him. He almost expected Kikyo to be the one to emerge, the way he was dressed. His hair was the same color as hers, but he bore no arrows. Only that same sword that he had heard about earlier. He had a confident, calm look on his face, and he strolled rather than marched straight up to the dog demon.

"Lord Inuyasha." He greeted. "Your companions told you about me, I take it?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah. So who the hell are you?"

The boy did not respond, but calmly walked straight up to the Hanyou. Inuyasha didn't react, but stood his ground. At last, the youth was about ten feet away from him, and there he stopped. He stared right at the monster, and he stared right back. They both examined each other and sized each other up for a brief moment.

"…You're much different from your half-brother." The youth commented.

Inuyasha snorted again. "What would you know about my half-brother?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Many things." He answered. "I know he still has a grudge against you from when you defeated him, despite being in full demon form, using your fathers' blade. He further is upset that he must wield Toukijin while you bear Tetsusaiga, even if it could break your sword. It's not the blade of his father and he feels denied because of that. I know he spared you in your full demon form so that he could get a better fight from you…and I know that despite his alleged hatred for humans…" Here, he paused and snorted a bit. "He keeps interesting company."

Inuyasha turned his nose at him. "So what are you then? Some sort of stalker?"

The youth almost seemed to chuckle at this, as if it was a private joke. Inuyasha was quickly growing sick of his mannerisms. And how did he know all of those things anyway? No one knew them…unless for some reason Sesshomaru had decided to swap stories with this human.

"I'm much more, actually." The youth answered. "But introductions are in order. You, of course, need none, while my name is Sanhou. I am the last survivor of the deep forest miko tribe. And I've been looking forward to meeting you for some time, Inuyasha. It seems I may have a connection with you."

"How so?" Inuyasha responded in a bored voice.

Sanhou paused a moment at that, pausing long enough to draw himself up for a lengthy answer. "Until about a month ago, I was one of Naraku's slaves." The boy began darkly and plainly, his voice grim and stoic. "I've done my research. Your little Youkai huntress friend? She has a brother, who also is one of his slaves. I was much the same way. My very body was infested with Naraku like a disease or virus infects its host. I was another tool for him to use to not only accomplish his ends but create misery. Your friends believe I destroyed the deep forest tribe. They are correct in assuming such. I killed every last member, sparing not family or friends."

Inuyasha grunted at Sanhou's calm voice. "From the sound of your voice, you seem to still be catching Zs fine."

Sanhou paused at that, and swallowed. "…The incident is one I have accepted." He calmly answered after a pause.

"In that case, maybe I should off you right now." Inuyasha retorted. "Naraku doesn't just let people go. You probably still have him running around in your veins, assuming I'm not talking to him face-to-face this minute."

Sanhou cracked a slight smile at that. "You, Lord Inuyasha, should know of all people that his power is not always absolute. Don't you remember what happened a month earlier?"

Inuyasha growled. A million things happened to him on a weekly basis. How could he be expected to remember just one? However, regarding Kohaku, Naraku, and matters of control, one event did stick out in his mind more than anything else.

"That princess from the moon…" He ventured.

Sanhou nodded. "Exactly. Your temporary victory over Naraku meant my temporary freedom. I regained my senses and remembered everything I had done. But unlike the huntress' brother, I not only remembered everything, but I saw the spider shaped lesion on my own forearm. I knew he was there…I knew he was festering inside me, perhaps even feeding off me and enjoying the warmth of my flesh, waiting to again rise and consume me and then send me on another of his little errands of death." His smile vanished, and he swallowed hard. "I might have destroyed myself right there…" He spoke with a sort of faraway tone in his voice, looking almost as if he was traumatized about it. But it lasted only a moment, and he drew himself up and was calm again.

"But then I noticed the Saphsaiga, something I had been brought up to protect my whole life. I noticed it was still untouched…but more so…" The boy paused a moment, and seemed to grow a bit more deep and serious. "…It _called_ to me. It told me to use it. My family was dead, I was distraught, and so discarding everything I had learned I broke the seal, took up the sword, and pierced Naraku's bit within my arm." The boy inhaled sharply here. The memory went through him as he stiffened, and he seemed to relish it. "…You can only imagine what it felt like to stab him…to feel that piece of him wither and die within me. I slashed open my skin to get it out, but it didn't matter. Saphsaiga sucked the life out of the piece of him within me and left me purified of him.

"So now, here I am, and all because of you, Lord Inuyasha. Perhaps Saphsaiga drew Naraku from me like poison from a wound, but it is you who made it possible. Because of you, I am no longer a slave of the demon. I'm clean. Free. Able to once again pursue my own destiny." Sanhou hesitated a moment at that. With some veiled loathing…he spoke to him reluctantly. "…I thank you."

Inuyasha merely frowned back. "I only wanted him dead. I didn't do it to save you or Sango's brother."

"…Exactly." Sanhou softly replied after a pause. His voice was odd. It was as if he had just tested Inuyasha, and he had reacted as expected. "Just as I'm sure you didn't come here entertaining thoughts of revenge for the huntress' feline. All about the shards, correct?"

"That's about the size of it." Inuyasha responded. "I trust you have a point to all this?"

Sanhou's face stayed calm. He slowly began to walk forward a few more steps before stopping again, and spoke as he did so. "I am free, Inuyasha. But…I do not intend to waste such freedom. I came to a realization after ridding myself of the demon." Sanhou's voice dipped deeper here, growing dangerous and cold.

"I'm not truly safe, am I? None of us are truly safe…not so long as he lives. But as I thought on…I realized it's not just a matter of whether Naraku lives. It's a matter of whether all demons live. Youkai…Hanyou…they mean only one thing. Pestilence. Destruction. Death. They are an infection on the human race just as he was an infection within me. Always eating…always feeding…on our lives, our blood, our livelihood… And I'm not really free because none of us are really free…we're all slaves of _them_. We're all their toys…all their victims. We all live and die because they decided not to play with our lives for that day. We cannot advance…and our lives cannot be our own…so long as they live.

"And so I took it upon myself to be the savior of my race…my people…and our way of life. It is a mission that I realized I lacked the power to do, but it was something that I knew I could complete along with Saphsaiga. And certainly enough, the blade revealed to me the way I could gain enough power to rid the world not only of Naraku but all of his kind." Sanhou lowered his head and gazed right in Inuyasha's eyes. The dog demon, at this moment, received a sense that Sanhou was indeed more than human…and that there was a maliciousness and evil inside him the likes of which he rarely saw. And his comments were making it increasingly obvious that he wasn't looking to be friends.

"The Shikkon shards."

Inuyasha raised a brow at that. "The shards?"

"Perhaps a mere human cannot wield them, but _we_ can." Sanhou continued. "Already, we have collected nine. They have given us power beyond our wildest dreams. And with each new shard our power increases. It was hard going at first, but already I have vanquished a hundred and forty-seven demons. I continue to speed up in terms of finding them and dispatching them."

Inuyasha frowned back. He felt his fist beginning to tighten and his teeth clench. "Demons?" He asked with a tone of anger. "Or have you just been killing any spirit you come across? I thought I heard this forest going dead. It's because of you, isn't it?"

"That brings me to why I asked you here." Sanhou darkly continued, ignoring this. "It wasn't just to show my appreciation. No…that brief 'thank you' is the extent of my appreciation. For you see, Inuyasha…you too are what is wrong with the world. The time will come sooner or later for me to dispatch you as well. But if you would not like it to be sooner…I suggest you hand over the shards you have collected. You alone have a greater collection than I do…save perhaps for Naraku. With your added shards, my power will be great enough to kill Naraku or anyone else." He paused a moment…and then something came over him. An evil aura swept over his face, and his mouth turned into a wicked smile. Hate blazed in his eyes. "So why don't you tell me where they are, hmm?" He mocked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled in response. That did it. "Alright, you obnoxious little twerp. I don't know who you think you are, but you're _never_ getting _my_ shards. And I don't know what you think you're doing, but you sound like just another close-minded little jerk I've had to deal with my whole life who thinks all of my kind are bad. And I've long since lost patience with trying to reason with you idiots. I run into you cowards all the time who get pitchforks or stones or whatever and poke fun at all the little Hanyou who can't fight back, then think yourselves some sort of heroes for harassing them. Yet if you ever ran into a _real_ monster they'd have your head for breakfast before you even knew what happened. And I don't care if Naraku personally violated you; I don't like you. So run along before I give you something a bit more permanent than a scar. As for the shards, I don't have them and I sure as hell ain't telling you where they are."

Sanhou snorted himself, his strange evil aura vanishing, but now being replaced with a softer anger. "You stupid little mongrel." He hissed. "You're just as dumb as your brother was…before _I _killed him."

Inuyasha's eyes opened a bit at this, before he snorted again. "Yeah right. Some weakling like you?"

"You're fatheaded, full of hot air, and arrogant as anything." Sanhou went on with mounting anger. "You think of me just like all the other humans. You think because I'm human I'm nothing to you. Each and every demon I killed thought the exact same thing before I ran my blade through them. You don't want to tell me where the shards are? Fine. I'll find out right now."

Before Inuyasha could react, Sanhou yanked out his blade in a flash, and in a smooth stabbing motion went right for the Hanyou. Luckily, the dog demon saw this coming, and just in time managed to dodge so that the blade missed his chest. But instead, the blade went right through his arm. Inuyasha almost cried out, feeling the blade's coldness and almost ripping at his flesh and insides. But soon, it was in and it was over. Normally, Inuyasha would have scowled and ripped the blade right out, before rearranging the human's face.

But then, the dog demon froze. He felt cold all over. He felt all warmth and life being sucked out of him. His eyes bulged as his face turned to surprise, and he opened his mouth to cry out only to find all breath gone. His heart began to slow in his chest. His feeling began to leave his fingers and toes. He looked up in shock to Sanhou. His face had again turned evil, and his eyes blazed with fury and malicious hate. He grinned in reply, as if to ask, "Enjoying it?"

"A girl named Kagome…has the shards…" He began to say with eagerness, sounding like he was decoding a message and reading it aloud. "Yes, yes, tell me more, then settle down for a long, dreamless sleep, Hanyou."

Inuyasha was shocked that he knew this, but his thoughts were growing fuzzy. His vision was turning black. His body felt like a giant piece of ice, and all feeling was fleeing him. Soon, Sanhou turned into a fuzzy image.

"That's right, Inuyasha. It's almost over..."

Somehow, the mocking voice, the circumstances…something…made Inuyasha resist. He was fading quickly, feeling his life being sucked out of him and into the blade Sanhou carried. But just as he was about to pass out, the dog demon forced his other arm to move up. Not wasting a second, using power that was nearly gone, the Hanyou belted Sanhou across the face. The impact was so strong that the youth fell back, and the Saphsaiga was ripped from Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha felt like he had been frozen in ice for hours, and that he was only slowly thawing out. But warmth and life slowly began to return to his body, and he quickly put it to good use. With one nimble movement, he reached to his side, yanked out Tetsusaiga, and then swung it hard right in front of him. Sanhou could only lose his evil and gape in surprise instead before the blade easily cut right through his neck, and his head was sliced clean off his body. Immediately, his own body went lifeless, and collapsed to the ground. The head plopped down moments later and rolled a few feet before stopping as well.

Inuyasha staggered back, gasping for air. He had stopped breathing, and his heart had nearly stopped beating. He nearly dropped Tetsusaiga in the process, but managed to hold on. His vision slowly cleared, and he looked over himself as warmth continued to spread through his body. His arm was bleeding now, but the blood was dark and nearly black, and seemed to only slowly pick up speed rolling out of his arm. But more than that, he noticed Tetsusaiga. His worst fears had been correct. It was in the shape of a monster's fang. So whatever Sanhou had been, he had been a demon. But he seemed so human… He also knew why it had shown its true form. He had heard Sanhou talking about Kagome…he had known about her…he knew if he didn't kill him he'd go for her next…

"Impressive, Hanyou."

Inuyasha froze in his train of thought, and looked over to the dead body. It was impossible. He had just killed him… And sure enough, the head and body were still laying there in two pieces…

But the head was now upright and looking right at him, smiling.

"I didn't think anyone could resist the Saphsaiga." The head went on. As it did so…a lump began to form under its head. It began to grow and swell, and enlarge over an area. Four small nubs appeared on all sides of it, and those nubs began to enlarge and grow too. The head calmly rolled and rocked as the lump lengthened, and the nubs grew longer and larger. Soon, the lump had become a mass, and began to bend and curve. The nubs became long strips and began to do so as well. As for the body, it suddenly rolled up, and formed a lump of its own on top of itself. The lump enlarged and grew until it was head sized, and then the body picked itself up off of the ground. As for the other, the mass off of the head was now in the shape of a body. Hands and feet began to sprout from the ends, and little digits extended from the ends. As they did, fabric burst forth and swaddled the new body, and a long growth appeared at its side. The headless body with the head shaped mass sprouted hair, which tied itself back after doing so, ears, nose, mouth…everything. The process took only seconds. Soon, both bodies were standing there.

Where there had been one Sanhou before…there were now two.

And both had a Saphsaiga.

Inuyasha gaped. "You're not human…"

"Perhaps I'm not." The formerly headless Sanhou replied, raising his blade again.

"I am Death for all demon kind!" The other spat madly, as it drew its own blade. Then, both Sanhou's charged Inuyasha at once.

Soon, the Hanyou was staving off an attack from two blade swinging opponents at once. Inuyasha backed up, blocking against one blow, then another, from either opponent. He guarded against three strikes from each, before he managed to knock one's blade away and try and different tactic, slicing off that one's sword arm. He then quickly leapt over the other one, trying to get behind. Sanhou was quick, and turned and swung at him again, but Inuyasha managed to guard against it with a behind-the-back block. He turned around and crossed blades with the opponent again for a few more moments, guarding against a few more blows, before he managed to knock the sword away, bring Tetsusaiga up, and then swing down to cleave the Sanhou in half from top to bottom.

The Hanyou gasped and stepped back, looking back over to his previous damage. However, to his shock, not only did a new arm sprout from the old Sanhou, but the old arm grew into _an entirely new Sanhou_, again complete with sword. Both of them lunged at Inuyasha at once, and soon he was backed up as he struggled to stave off their assault. During that time, the two separate halves both regenerated to form two more Sanhous, and both charged at him too. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Inuyasha abruptly swung Tetsusaiga around to cut the two ones attacking in half, before diving his blade forward to run one of the new ones through. When he pulled the sword out, the foe collapsed, but the remaining Sanhou was already diving at him. Inuyasha had to quickly hold his blade over his head to block the blow, and soon the new one was pushing him back with his onslaught.

As Inuyasha guarded against him, swinging and clashing his blade left and right, he realized the new one was giving the others time to regenerate…and indeed they were. Angry, he suddenly smacked the Saphsaiga away and spun forward, not only cleaving the new one in two but dicing up another that was regenerating into additional pieces. Two more had recovered at that point and were coming at him from either side, but he quickly leapt into the air and kicked out at either, sending both flying back from the impact. Another came up to battle him, but he smashed his elbow into his face, spun around behind him, and then stabbed him through the chest from behind.

Inuyasha hesitated to look over the battlefield…only to have more horrors revealed. Not only did the stabbed ones also regenerate, but entirely new bodies arose _from the mere drops of blood that came from their wounds._ They were growing into more Sanhou's right now, and attacking him all at once. One came to his back and slashed downward, cutting through his kimono and slicing into his back. Inuyasha cried out in pain. It felt like jagged ice tearing at his flesh. He turned around and swiped his claws at that one's face, raking it and sending its blood splattering to the ground. But that only gave another the chance to come forward and slice at his mid-section, causing more pain. Roaring in anger, he spun forward to slice not only through this one but two more, before two of them blocked him at once and began to force him back, into a growing circle of pain. Another one was rushing to stab him from behind. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha twisted the blades of both warriors in front of him, then quickly leapt into the air and spun kicked in order to knock the one from behind back. Still gritting his teeth in anger, Inuyasha quickly did a backflip to launch himself out of the circle of Sanhous and place him in the air. Once there, he quickly focused on as many of the mikos as he could and brought his blade back. Moments later, a wave of energy ripped out from his blade as he swung it down straight at the far majority of them.

"Wind Scar!"

They only could gape in shock before their bodies were obliterated in a brilliant explosion. As the remaining ones shielded themselves, a terrific blast went off as Inuyasha landed. Soon, only a blacked slice in the ground remained of the rest of the warriors.

Inuyasha quickly moved in to give more pain. Unfortunately, the one he had slashed in the face not only regenerated, but because he left four piles of blood on the ground, four new Sanhous had sprung up. They rushed in to meet him. Inuyasha contented himself to block their blows, one at a time, as they came in, although the four of them together were murder. As the fifth one came in to join, he shoved his elbow forward and smashed one in the face, before slapping another out of the way. He narrowly missed another, and leapt up to give him a double kick in the chest to send him flying back, then slugged a fourth one. The fifth one then moved in to cross blades with him. But as for the others, while they couldn't replicate now, they still were getting up after only a moment's hesitation and coming to fight back, now moving to strike him from the sides.

As Inuyasha blocked the fifth one with one hand, and reached out another to seize him by the neck and throw him into another incoming fighter, he began to think.

_How am I going to get out of this!_

* * *

Sanhou calmly walked forward to the edge of the battlefield. As he looked down, he watched with happiness as the Hanyou struggled to stay alive in the midst of all his "brothers". He crossed his arms and bided his time, watching as he continued to beat them away and struggle not to use his precious monster fang sword…

He heard a rustling nearby, and calmly looked over to the corner of his vision. There, another Sanhou was emerging from the forest, and soon he joined him at his side, looking down on the battle as well. The Hanyou had grabbed two of them and bashed their heads together, before flipping back twice to avoid two more swinging swords. He was staying alive well enough…

"Shall we help?" The new Sanhou asked.

"No." Sanhou answered, shaking his head. "He's digging his own grave the more he drags this out. Besides, in another few seconds, if his kind lifts his leg before they wet themselves, then I feel he's going to be close to snapping his own off…"

* * *

Inuyasha darted his body left and right, dodging two more blades. He then quickly leapt in the air to avoid another one, before smashing his own head forward into another Sanhou. However, he cursed as he broke this one's nose, causing more of his blood to spill. Angry, the Hanyou swung his blade around and sliced the nearest two in half as well, deciding "to hell with it" for a moment. The two others came in, and he intercepted their blades and swung them out of the way, before following through with a somersault kick to knock both of them back. He then quickly got in the ready position again…

Only to gape in near horror.

Smiling, a Sanhou just pulled himself up over the edge of the hole in the ground left from the Wind Scar. He grinned at Inuyasha a moment, before smiling, pulling out his sword, and then charging right for him. He soon was followed by _forty_ more, which had grown from their obliterated remains that Inuyasha had made before. They came pouring out of the hole like a tide, and went straight for Inuyasha.

The dog demon struck down one only to have another club him in the face. He grit his teeth, seized this one, flipped him over, and bashed him into three approaching Sanhous. More flooded forward, and Inuyasha snarled as he picked up the power of his attacks. He struck one so hard that he fell to the ground, then spun forward to decapitate three more. But another Sanhou came in and pounded him hard within the stomach. The Hanyou doubled over, and just in time too, for another sliced his hair, nearly missing _his_ head. He soon was snapping back up, forced to ignore the pain in his side, to dodge two more blades coming at him from either side. But that also gave another the opportunity to smash him in the back, making his ribs strain under the stress. Furious, Inuyasha snapped an elbow back to bash him in the stomach, before swinging his fist up to smash him in the face. He then swiped a claw forward to catch another one and smash his head into an adjacent Sanhou, before leaping over the growing crowd of Sanhous and landing on another, both feet down and giving as much pain to him as possible.

However, fighting one opponent was very different from fighting a few dozen. No sooner had he landed then one greeted him with a kick in the face, and another sliced him from behind with the Saphsaiga, again causing the cold pain. He spun around and backhanded this one into the growing mass of Sanhous, but another simply stepped forward and smashed him in the face. He staggered back, right into another Sanhou who promptly held him in a full nelson. Two more came forward, and as one pounded his tender side, snapping a rib in the process, another clubbed him across the face so hard that a bloody tooth flew out. The pain was hard and strong, but only fueled Inuyasha's rage. He flung his feet up to kick the two in front away, then went back down to violently flip the one holding onto him over, throwing him into the crowd in front of him and knocking at least ten of them down.

Bringing up Tetsaiga again and having no choice, Inuyasha slashed through one on his right, blocked another on his left before swinging his blade around and cutting off his hands, and spun around to hit another. But that only left him open for another Sanhou to leap up and hit him in the back, sending him flailing forward and sliding on the ground. Other Sanhous jumped out of the way, but quickly drew their swords to beat him again. However, Inuyasha was more resilient than that. The Hanyou soon recovered, leapt up, grabbed another Sanhou by the head, and with a mighty swing smashed him into another crowd of Sanhous…making sure to break the one he had's neck in the process.

Taking up Tetsaiga again, Inuyasha ran through three that were coming at him, then kicked to the left and right together at once to knock out too more. He then had to pull his blade out and block another one, giving another the chance to rush forward and slash him across the cheek. The cold pain so ravaged him that his sight went dim in one eye, and that only gave another Sanhou the chance to kick him in the face. Not letting up, another kicked him again there, making him stagger back, and then another followed up with a hook to the face while another pounded him in the same sore side. That wound hurt bad now, and Inuyasha was so furious he snapped his head over to bite the Sanhou in the cheek, then duked another in front of him. Two more moved in and grabbed him by the arms, however, and before he could stop them another jumped forward with incredible power and kicked Inuyasha in the chest with all his might.

The Hanyou was sent flying through the air, crashing through other Sanhous all the way, before he smashed right into one of the stone pillars surrounding the field. He slumped down in a heap after doing so, bloody and beginning to grow tired. He looked up, and saw the newest Sanhous finish growing and begin to smile at him. Others cracked their knuckles and smiled mockingly at him, walking forward slowly to continue the pain.

"Why don't you just come forth and tell us where those shards are, Inuyasha?" One of them cooed.

"Or perhaps you would like to join your Youkai brethren inside Saphsaiga?" Another chuckled.

Inuyasha snarled, spitting out a wad of blood. Quickly, the Hanyou shot back to his feet, and was greeted by some fifty drawn blades in front of him. The dog demon hesitated a moment, glaring at them all and sizing them up. He looked around the battlefield a moment…but then reached a decision. Slowly, he replaced Tetsaiga back in his sheath.

"Does this mean you're giving in?" A Sanhou asked.

"You wish." Inuyasha dangerously answered. Then, he turned around, and seized the base of the stone column. He grit his teeth and struggled for a few moments against it. But then, the entire stone column cracked off, and the whole bulk shifted right into Inuyasha's arms. It was large as a heavy tree trunk, but Inuyasha easily manipulated it down to the halfway point. Then, holding his new weapon, he spun around furiously and smashed the column as hard as he could into five Sanhous. Immediately, the five went flying like chaff in the wind, sailing backwards through the sky before landing hard against the ground.

The Sanhous were likely surprised, and Inuyasha grinned.

"My turn now."

Soon, another crowd of Sanhous went flying as Inuyasha darted forward and smashed the column in to them. A few tried to approach him from more than one side, but he merely spun the column around to smack them all at once and send them flying everywhere. Another tried to leapt at him, but he twirled his column, going down to the lower part of it, before smacking the Sanhou at the length of his swing to send him flying out of the battlefield and into the forest. He then brought it down to smash another flat, then used it as a vault to jump forward and kick another in the face, sending him crashing in to others. He brought his column up after him, and swung it to either side to smack into two more Sanhous coming from either side, before swinging it around behind him to strike down four more that were coming at him. Once around, he picked up the column, grunted, and then threw it as hard as he could into another incoming mass. Not only did it drop another score of them, but the column went flying back into his grip, for him to manipulate around and smash down another.

Another managed to leap in at that point and get close to Inuyasha, but the dog demon seized him by the throat as he approached with one hand. Other Sanhous tried to move in to press the advantage, but Inuyasha merely dropped the column and kicked it out, sending it again flying into the enemy, bowling over another dozen of them, and then bouncing back into Inuyasha's grasp. As for the Hanyou, he twirled the Sanhou in his hand upside down and then threw him into another oncoming mass, sending them flying. He then grasped the column again, charged forward, and swung out. Like a child jumping into a pile of dead leaves, the Sanhous went flying. Moments later, Inuyasha snapped around to bat away yet another coming at him from behind, sending him flying back and crashing him so hard into a column that he broke the whole stone mess off. The huge structure came tumbling down on the Sanhou, momentarily burying him in rubble.

As Inuyasha continued to flog the other Sanhous, this one threw the rocks aside and wearily got himself back to his feet. He seemed a bit tired, but he also smiled. He turned his head over to the side, where another Sanhou stood at the ready near one of the flaming braziers. This one turned and looked to the former, who gave him a nod. This one smiled and nodded back, before turning to the brazier and then flinging himself on top of it. Not crying out at all, he allowed himself to be enveloped in flame and begin to burn. He didn't care at all as the fires began to burn and roast his flesh, and as he began to grow blackened and dark. All he cared about…were the little flakes of ash that soon began to fly into the air off his body…

Inuyasha, of course, didn't care. He merely continued to bat away Sanhous left and right. He smashed the column's base right into one, then gave it a quick jerk to mow down a few others. Another Sanhou came and grabbed him from behind, but he merely swung the column behind his own head to smash it into his. He continued to swing it around afterward, either sending Sanhous flying or pounding them into the ground. Soon, they began to hang back, staring into the chaos that the Hanyou wound around himself, but getting in too much pain to do anything. For a moment, Inuyasha, as he knocked one into the air and then smacked him out of it, began to think it was in the bag.

But then he caught sight of the brazier.

Sanhous poured out from the brazier like a living flood. A huge monolithic crowd poured forth, each one drawing his sword, and all coming at Inuyasha at once. More came out all the time, each one arising from even a fragment of ash. They kept coming forth continuously without end. Inuyasha stared in shock at this a moment, before growling and moving in.

Inuyasha smacked the first two away, before forcing to twirl the column off his shoulders and smack one hitting him from behind. He spun it around again to knock off more, but more were closing in now, pressing in the loop. He jabbed his column out to smack two more, then vaulted off it again to send another flying into the crowd before spinning his column through his move and smashing two more flat. The crowd kept surrounding him, pressing in and making themselves thick so that they caught each new one that came out. The dog demon twirled the column over his head, batting away Sanhous that grew too close in the head. But they soon began to realize this, and kept their distance. Eventually, Inuyasha had to stop, and now they could press their number advantage. Two jumped in at once. One on top of him in front to block his column, while another grabbed him from behind and put him in a headlock. Inuyasha angrily used the column to bat the one in front away, then clutched the other's arm around his neck. Two more quickly jumped in, grabbing him from either side. The Hanyou responded by smashing his head back into the one, then furiously whipping around to fling all three off. Another Sanhou came in and tried to swipe him with his blade, but he dodged and kicked that one out of the way. However, he bent over and left himself exposed for a moment, and another Sanhou took the opportunity to lunge forward and smash him in the face, hitting him with so much power that he was thrown back, releasing his weapon in the process. More Sanhous swarmed in and grabbed him on all sides.

Inuyasha snarled and gave a yell. He backhanded another Sanhou, jabbed one in the stomach with his elbow, bashed one in the face was the back of his fist, then seized another by the head and proceeded to start smashing the Sanhous away using his body as a weapon. He smacked away three before he was forced to throw the one into the ever-flowing crowd of Sanhous coming forth from the brazier to stave their flow. Another moved in at that and pounded him in the side. Inuyasha reeled back in pain at that, allowing two more to come up and beat him in the face. Yet another came in for the kill, stabbing with Saphsaiga. He had to move out of the way, but not before another deep cut was made in his side, draining him of more energy reserves and making his consciousness waver.

Enraged, Inuyasha had no options left. Tetsaiga was again pulled from its sheath, and he swirled it around to slice one Sanhou in front of him to ribbons. He swung it down on another side to slice up another, then slashed up to decapitate one more. But then, two managed to block him, and two more rushed in from either side. He nimbly dodged each of their blows, only to have to more stab him in either leg. Crying out again and feeling his energy being drained out of both at once, because both stayed in his legs, Inuyasha fell. Quickly, five Sanhous grabbed him and held him. Another moved in to put him in a headlock and hold him. Two more stabbed their blades into his sides, but the air was already gone from his lungs to cry out in pain. They all pressed in, making it impossible to escape. Inuyasha felt his senses growing dim again as his life began to flee him…

"Just give in, Inuyasha." One mocked.

"You can't kill us."

"We're unstoppable."

Inuyasha felt his vision go black. Everything was leaving him. It felt like he was controlling his body only vaguely and remotely. In another moment, it would be over. Hissing…feeling his full Hanyou nature nearly burst out…he summoned whatever power he still had left to himself to make one more move. He shoved his numbing talons down into the wounds that they were making…

"…If you want…my blood…then here it is…!"

In a flash, Inuyasha burst forth with everything he had left to tear his arms up and fling out long blades of blood in every direction around himself. The blow must have been strong, and perhaps held a gram of him bursting out into full Hanyou for a moment, for the Saphsaiga blades went flying from his body as well as their owners from the sheer power. The rest of the Sanhous went flying forth from him, as their blood mingled with Inuyasha's and dozens of them were sliced into ribbons, and all surrounding miko warriors went flying back and crashing into the others, causing a chain effect that sent all of them flying away. For a brief moment, all were struck down and left senseless, if not chopped into shreds, and Inuyasha alone stood, panting, bruised, bleeding, and standing in the center.

Inuyasha had never run willingly from a fight before. He'd sooner get beaten into a bloody mess of broken bones. And yet…nearly drained of life…his very memories and mentality seeming to almost have been sucked out…not even fully aware of where he was or what was going on…he finally made a wise decision. Using every bit of strength that returned to him, the Hanyou, dazzled and weak, leapt out of the mob of Sanhous and up onto one of the overhanging cliffs. The moment he landed, he wobbled and ran from the area, leaping as he did so to get farther and farther away. Soon, he was gone, and all that was left on the now silent battlefield were the Sanhous, slowly picking themselves up.

* * *

Both the old and the newest Sanhous, made by Inuyasha's final attack, began to rise after that. One of the nearest ones to where Inuyasha had been stood and spat a wad of blood to one side. He waited for the wound in his mouth to close, and he looked in the corner of his eye…expecting the blood to grow into another Sanhou. However…neither happened. His mouth continued to bleed, and the blood lay there.

The others soon rose up as well, and observed this. They looked over themselves, how they were now a division of Sanhous rather than just a team, and stewed over the latest events. One saw the blood on the ground and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know…he pushed us to our limit."

But another looked to the trees now and smiled. "Look at him run. The brave, mighty Inuyasha…running away in terror from mere humans."

"A pleasing sight…but not nearly so much as it will be when we see Naraku flee from us." One more added.

"Well, that's unfortunately a ways off." One informed. "That Hanyou pushed us to our limit. Naraku will be worse. We'll need the shards and to defeat more demons."

"Then let's get to it. The girl named Kagome has them."

"But where is she?"

"Obviously, she's one of Inuyasha's little band. They fled to the nearest village. She's no doubt there."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

As one, the Sanhous turned and made their way off of the battlefield, revealing only Inuyasha's blood staining everything, and not so much as one of their bodies left behind.

* * *

...You probably realized by now that Sanhou was inspired by a certain film villain. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story regardless.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Sango finished tightening a dressing on her body, and then placed her mask back over her face. This would at least provide some protection. She was still sore, but she wouldn't wait. Kirara would be avenged tonight, assuming Inuyasha hadn't already finished off that miko. Miroku was nearby, also patting his still-puffy eye. It was black now and swollen, but he could see out of it well enough. Nearby, Kagome sat in expectation, still looking sad and nervous. Shippo was at her side, while Kaede kept a watch at the window awaiting some news.

"Are you sure you guys should go without Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Kirara's spirit won't wait." Sango coldly answered.

Shippo hesitated a moment, then offered a suggestion. "Hey, maybe Inuyasha already took care of him? I mean…even if he did beat you both within an inch of your lives…while you were fighting him together…" His hope quickly turned to worry as he said that.

"I won't hold back this time." Miroku added. "He may be a human, but I won't hesitate to suck him into my Kazanna this time. I'd like to see him overpower that."

"I don't get it." Kagome finally asked. "What is this Saphsaiga anyway? Why were they guarding it if only humans could use it, and why'd this miko take it?"

"Well, I don't know about the human, but I know a bit about Saphsaiga."

The group turned their heads to that. Bouncing along, barely visible from a distance, was Myoga. It seemed as if he had finally come back. And while he still stank a bit…he looked rather clean now.

"Hey, where'd you go to, Myoga?" Shippo asked as he saw him.

The flea landed and promptly frowned as he formed a sullen face. "It takes a while for me to wash of some stench, thank you very much."

Sango pinched her nose at him and waved her hand in front of her face. "Smells like you didn't do that good of a job…"

"Anyway, I can tell you about Saphsaiga." Myoga promptly offered.

The others, remembering this initial greeting, quickly forgot about the stink and turned in on Myoga. "Really?" Kagome asked.

"What do you know?" Miroku chimed in.

"Why does it make the user so powerful? Are there any weaknesses?" Sango also asked.

The flea looked upset at this. "One at a time! Really!" He complained. He coughed for a moment blustered a little, but then grew calm enough to speak. "As I was saying, I do know about Saphsaiga. Lord Inuyasha's honorable father researched it when he was trying to learn how to give Tetsusaiga the special property to protect his wife. I happened to pick up a bit from it.

"Apparently, years before there was any Japan that we know of, or any of the kind of demons you see running around today, there was a somewhat unremarkable one named Saphomitso. He wasn't much better than any of the kind of monsters Inuyasha deals with on a daily basis, but he did have one outstanding skill. He was the greatest sword craftsman in the country, perhaps even the world. He forged the most powerful blades of his time using techniques none rediscovered until years later.

"He set out to make the ultimate weapon toward the end of his life, and it was to be a weapon for him personally. It was supposed to make him ruler over all others of his kind. He named it the Saphsaiga even before he completed it. The blade had numerous unknown properties about it, supposedly, but it contained a very special property in it in order to make it lethal. The blade would swallow the spirit of any one whom it stabbed. Once that happens, the memories of the victim instantly become the wielder's."

"Making it instantly lethal." Sango darkly answered. "No wonder he was able to kill Kirara. But how does it make him so strong, or fast?"

"That's just it, the blade _doesn't_ make the user stronger, at least as far as I know." Myoga answered. "But as for the speed…I think your eyes may have deceived you. You see, the blade doesn't just take the life force of the victims. Using the spirit, the blade can _reproduce_ both itself and the wielder. It's like an artist carving another sculpture, and the spirits of the victims are the stones to work with. But rather than allow reproductions to be summoned at will, the opponent of the blade wielder must first be attacked. Then once anything happens…blood spilled…a hand removed…decapitation…" Here, Myoga focused on Sango and Miroku. "Not only does the old injury regenerate, but the piece that came off grows into an entirely new wielder with a new Saphsaiga. So you see, the miko didn't put himself underneath Kirara in a blink of an eye. His headless body was still underneath Kirara, and he simply grew another head."

The group stared in stunned silence. This was a shocking revelation indeed. It made perfect sense now as to why such a blade would be terrible. The only question that lingered now was why Naraku didn't take it. That would have only given him more power, considering all the people he killed on a monthly basis.

"This miko had a vendetta against Youkai…" Miroku mused. "It makes sense now. He's been going around, killing them, absorbing their spirits, and then using them to make more of himself. That's probably why he wanted Inuyasha. He's the most famous Hanyou in this part of the world, plus he's got a notorious reputation."

"That still doesn't settle why he got so powerful…" Sango darkly put in. "Even a hundred humans wouldn't be a match for me and Kirara. That one nearly killed us all."

"What about this Saphomitso or whatever?" Shippo asked. "Why didn't he use his blade?"

"Probably the same reason Naraku didn't take it." Myoga answered. "Saphomitso apparently made his weapon _too_ good. He was allegedly absorbed by the sword himself. No one in that miko tribe was allowed to touch it. They probably all feared that they would be absorbed as well."

"Well, one of them debunked that myth." Sango darkly answered, and quickly rose to his feet. "So to kill this boy, all we have to do is exhaust his supply of lives, then kill them all?"

"_All_ we have to do…?" Shippo whined.

"No, it can't work like that." Myoga sadly answered. "He wouldn't be able to make more of himself, that's true, and any damage he took to a copy would be lasting…but the spirits can't be freed like that. They're eternally bound to Saphsaiga by then. And the sword itself can't be destroyed because it too replicates. At that point, if you killed another copy, then that would only give the wielder of the blade another available spirit in its 'pool'. Then it could let another regenerate while spitting out another copy."

"Then how _do_ you kill the blade's user?" Sango angrily asked.

Myoga bowed his head and looked meek. "No man can say…"

"_I _know a way." Miroku offered. "My Kazanna. I'll just suck in whatever copy he throws at us until I have them all."

"That _could_ work…" Myoga spoke with a shrug.

Sango frowned. "Thanks for the encouragement." She sarcastically answered. Then, she turned to Miroku. "Alright, we're leaving."

"Be careful, you two." Shippo quickly informed them, as Miroku rose to his feet, using his staff for support. With both up, they both began to head for the doorway.

"I wish you'd wait for Inuyasha." Kagome spoke to them.

"If he's facing Saphsaiga…he might already be dead…" Myoga quivered.

Kagome instantly smashed him flat. "Don't talk like that!" She snapped. "What kind of friend are you, anyway!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I don't think Kagome's mad at Inuyasha anymore…"

"Of course I'm still mad!" She shot back, sending Shippo flying over. "But I don't want him dead!"

"Only that miko is going to die." Sango darkly answered. "If we meet up with Inuyasha, we'll go with him. Come on, Miroku."

The two warriors promptly exited, Miroku turning and giving one last smile of encouragement to Kagome. After that, both of them soon were running off toward the forest once again. The rest of the group was left behind afterward, as they waited and listened for them to leave. Soon their sounds faded, and the rest of the group was quiet. Shippo picked himself up and dusted himself off, while Myoga was a bit more slow in peeling himself off the ground.

"Perhaps you and Lord Inuyasha have more in common than you think…" He moaned.

Kaede finally spoke up herself. "I do not like this. This is hitting far too close to home. And this seems very unusual as well. Why would this one miko turn out in this way? Our honor is unquestionable. There would have been no light circumstance that would have made him take the Saphsaiga, or turn to this madness. I never thought that one of my fears would be that of a fellow human."

Kagome didn't answer. She picked herself off the floor as well, and looked to her neck. She still had the Shikkon shards in a small bottle, hanging down from it. She felt a chill and grew nervous. In truth, she was worried about Inuyasha. How could he stop a person who could keep making more of himself? How many demons had he already absorbed to make more of himself? Just this morning, she was fretting over adding another shard to the little bottle around her neck. Now they seemed to have much more to worry about at this point. None of this boded well at all.

Abruptly, a knock was heard on the door. Kagome turned to it at once, for a moment thinking of Inuyasha. But then, she realized it couldn't be him. Inuyasha didn't knock before barging in on a situation. He didn't even give warning when he showed up at her house in the 21st century. At any rate, Kaede moved over to the door quickly, to see what the mess was about. The others looked to the door and waited, and watched as she opened it up.

They all immediately froze.

A boy miko wielding a rather elegant sword was standing there, smiling darkly as he looked in.

"Is Kagome within?" He asked.

Kaede stiffened at that. Everyone in the room froze. Shippo quivered with fear, and Myoga dove for the nearest exit for one of his size. At last, the old woman began to shut the door. "Leave us be!" She ordered.

However, another young hand easily reached out and stopped the door from closing. Easily overpowering the woman, it calmly pushed the door open…revealing an additional boy outside. Soon, more stepped up from the sides, until about eight of them were framed in the doorway, all bearing that smile and the swords at their hips. Totally ignoring Kaede, the one in the lead pushed his way in, lightly shoving her aside as he did so. His eyes focused entirely on Kagome now, looking her over.

"Ah." He noted. "You must be her. You look exactly as you did in Inuyasha's mind."

Kagome's eyes expanded at that, remembering what Myoga had said. "No…you couldn't have…"

The boy looked down at Shippo, seeing him quivering and starting to cower behind Kagome's leg. His look turned into a frown as the other youths began to fill into the house. Kaede staggered back, staring at them. Her bow was nowhere nearby, not like it would matter. It was over behind Kagome, who was backing up as the boy stared at her. The miko scowled at Shippo, and the smiles turned to anger soon enough. "Why am I not surprised that you would have made friends with more than one stinking rat?" He snarled. "You're a disgrace to the miko."

Kagome's eyes quivered, tears coming, and growing angry. "You…you k-k-killed…"

"Oh, your precious Lord Inuyasha still breathes." The boy answered, snorting at this and seeming to hate the fact that Kagome liked another demon. "Although I sent him running away with his tail between his legs. Anyway, we haven't been properly introduced." He immediately bowed. "My name is Sanhou."

Kaede kept backing up, continuing to look shocked…but secretly feeling behind her for a weapon. The eight had filled the room now, some of them folding their hands behind their back, others looking around simply.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Shikkon shards." Sanhou readily answered. "You weren't the only one who was gathering them. And don't think I killed Inuyasha just to learn all this. I can take one look at you and realize you're one of our race. And I've offed enough Youkai to deduce that you were all hunting their Shikkon shards. You must have by now quite a collection. And I'm looking to add those to my own. Hand them over, and no harm will come to you." Sanhou looked down at that, and glared at the quivering Shippo. "I'll even spare that vermin."

Kagome gaped and stared a moment longer. However, in the end, she managed to bolster her own courage. Bravely, she turned her back on Sanhou only to grab for Kaede's bow and arrows. She quickly seized one along with the bow, turned around, knocked it, and aimed it right at Sanhou's head. "Don't come any closer!" She warned.

Sanhou snickered and this, and the others joined in. "You really think even a miko arrow can stop me?"

Kagome didn't answer. She pulled back harder, keeping the arrow aimed right at his head. The tip began to shimmer and turn a hue of blue. She held for a moment longer, as the other mikos calmly waited. At last, Sanhou took a step forward, and on instinct Kagome released.

The arrow instantly transformed into a massive beam of blue energy, headed straight for Sanhou. The other Sanhous quickly stepped aside, but the arrow kept sailing right for the first one. His look abruptly shifted and turned puzzled, but that was the last look he was able to make. Abruptly, the beam struck him, and instantly enveloped his head and his upper body in blinding blue light. The other Sanhous turned and smiled at this for a moment…but then their smiles faded and turned to surprise. The Sanhou's body went limp and flailed out as he was ripped off his feet, and sent flying backward. The beam continued to shoot forward, ripping right through him and going out to door to obliterate itself elsewhere. Sure enough, the beam sailed into the forest and soon exploded. But as for the Sanhou it went through, all there was left was the lower half of his body, smoldering and smoking up above. That half quickly fell to the ground.

Kagome, shocked at what she had done, gaped at the body with the others. It didn't regenerate or come back. Instead, it continued to smoke for a moment…but then suddenly crumbled. It dissolved as if it was made of dust, and crumbled into a pile on the ground. But then, even the dirt crumbled, and became only a cloud of smoke and haze in the air. Only then did a dark blue flame emerge. It seemed to lift up from the ground and form a wisp. It sailed into the sky and danced a moment, before sailing out of the open doorway as well and taking off. To Kagome, it almost looked like a spirit…

But the girl's thoughts were cut short as either side of Kaede's house was bashed in. She turned to either side, and saw that sixteen more Sanhous were now literally breaking into the house and swarming in on either side. Their faces were not happy. One immediately shot in to Kagome, and before she could react snatched the bow out of her hand. With one easy gesture he snapped the bow in two as the walls were knocked down to accommodate more of himself.

"Don't do that again." He calmly ordered.

* * *

Rin continued to wipe tears from her eyes for a while. She had started up again, right in the middle of digging a grave for Lord Sesshomaru. She was too small to do a good job, and had no tools, but she did it anyway. Since last night, she had only managed to dig a small foot-deep spot big enough to fit his human body. But she managed to sniffle and buck up, and struggled to dig some more as she constantly moistened the ground with her tears. She tried not to look up to the side, where his unmoved body still lay from last night. She didn't know how she would place him in there, but she would have to try…and then she'd have to try and live on her own from now on…

But at that moment, Rin heard a sparkling. It sounded like wind chimes. The girl immediately perked her head up to the noise, and soon she gasped a little. A specter had come. A little blue ribbon of light now danced through the sky, and spun and swarmed over the ground where she was. She gazed at it a moment, forgetting her sadness and instead being amazed at what she saw. But then, the light spun back around and descended. Moments later, it came to a rest on the fallen Sesshomaru, and then seeped into him like water into the ground, spreading out and flooding into his body. After that, the chime sounds vanished, and Rin was alone and quiet.

The girl didn't move or say anything for a moment, staring at all that had happened. But then…she heard another sound. A sound from Sesshomaru. It sounded like a grunt of some sort. She immediately looked to him. A hope leapt in her heart. It didn't seem possible…but was it? She kept watching, and sure enough Sesshomaru grunted again, and he began to shift. Immediately, Rin's eyes filled with tears again, but this time of a different sort.

"S…Sesshomaru?"

The demon shifted again, and this time put his hands underneath him. With a push, he shoved himself over into a seated position, and then sat up all together. He winced once, and then opened his yellow eyes. He looked over his body silently. That was all Rin needed to see.

"Sesshomaru!" She burst out, her voice half choked with tears. She quickly dashed forward and flung her arms around the middle of the monster, pressing her head against him. "You're alive! Sob I thought you were dead! I was going to bury you… I thought I was all alone again… Sniff"

Sesshomaru, very much alive now, looked down at Rin a moment. He didn't do anything to halt her immediately. His mind was elsewhere. He had felt…terrible agony…just moments ago. It was vague and hard to focus on, but it was terrible. He was in a cold place of misery and darkness…and he was not alone. Other souls seemed to flow around in it, moaning and lamenting, unable to find anyone but themselves as he could. He couldn't remember who he was there. He couldn't remember Rin, or Jaken, or father, or even his bastard brother Inuyasha. He could think of nothing…feel nothing…he was a mad, thoughtless wraith banished into a dark void. He had thought he had gone to Hell. But evidently, that had either not been the case or he had another chance at life. Now he was here…

Immediately, he knew that something had happened. It was daylight now. And Rin was covered with dirt. He looked a bit ahead, and sure enough saw that she had been digging a grave for him, and given the human's weak body it must have been a work that had been in progress for some time. As he kept thinking, he remembered why he had nearly died. It was that human. He didn't know what he did to him, but not only had that human somehow managed to stab him, impossible enough in itself, but somehow that single blow had killed him.

No…not killed him…ripped him from his body…robbed him of not only his senses but his memories… That sword…no human had made that sword. It had to be a demon weapon, like Tetsusaiga or Toukijin. And it gave that human incredible power. Realizing that…an idea came to Sesshomaru's head…

He turned down to Rin at last. "Where is Jaken?"

The girl looked up from him at that. She wiped her nose and eyes, sniffled, and then managed to speak more calmly. "He left with the man who killed…who I thought killed you."

Sesshomaru bristled secretly at that. Sniveling coward as Jaken was, was he also a traitor? Or was there something else here? "Where did they go?"

"He said he'd kill him if he didn't take him to Inuyasha." Rin went on. "He didn't know where they were. He only knew where a lady named Kaede lived. He said his friends were there. So he wanted him to take him there."

Sesshomaru paused at that. Perhaps the goblin was only being self preserving, if cowardly. Not to mention foolish. Sesshomaru knew well enough that human probably would have sent him to join him the moment he did what he wanted. Was he fantasizing this…or did he almost imagine hearing the wraithful cry of a certain familiar goblin?

At last, Sesshomaru rose. "We're leaving, Rin."

The girl sniffled again and then rose as well. "Where to?"

"First to see if Jaken is around anywhere." He answered. "Then we find my would-be killer."

* * *

"I must say, I'm surprised." One of the Sanhous spoke, and taking the former ones place in front of Kagome. He backed her up more threatening like now. "I didn't even think a miko arrow could affect us. But you actually made us lose one of our demons on that one. I even forgot all he knew. Too bad. I was just going over his incident with you and Inuyasha over Tetsusaiga. Now I'll never know how it ended…unless you'd like to tell me."

Kagome, unarmed, only continued to look scared and back up.

"Now if you're quite finished," Sanhou restated, his look turning irritated. "Perhaps you'd like to give us the Shikkon shards."

Kagome bristled, but then shot back defiantly. "No!"

"Yeah! She'd never betray Inuyasha by giving them to you!" Shippo added.

Unfortunately, Sanhou looked down to Shippo at that. A change came over him. A look of evil flooded into his eyes, as if a strange humor had taken control. He smiled dangerously at the fox demon, sending him cowering back behind Kagome again. With that, the miko drew the Saphsaiga and held it down at his side. "I'm curious…how devoted are you to these little demons?" He asked Kagome, but kept staring at Shippo.

Kagome felt her heart fill with fear at that. "Leave him alone!" She insisted.

"Even a little one would still make a good copy. And I need a replacement now." Sanhou went on with a mischievous voice, staring at Shippo.

Shippo clutched Kagome's leg harder and hid his eyes behind it. "Kagome…don't let him get me!"

Sanhou's smile faded. He scowled at him at that. "Stupid demon…begging a human for help now, eh?"

"Stop it!" Kagome shot back. "He's just a kid!"

"And he'll grow to be another sore on this land." Sanhou simply replied. "But want to save him? Give me the shards. Now."

Kagome hesitated at that. She began to realize the truth. The sword didn't make him stronger. The shards must have. That was why she sensed another shard yesterday. He had it. She said nothing and did nothing.

"You have to the count of three." Sanhou stated. "One…"

Kagome shook, not knowing what to do. Was he serious?

"Two…"

"Kagome, help me!" Shippo begged.

"Three."

Immediately, the miko stabbed forward, aiming right for Shippo's head. The fox demon gaped in terror, unable to do anything as the blow sailed inward. It seemed as if it would have certainly got him. Kagome was petrified and unable to move.

But then, right before it could, Kaede suddenly stepped in front of Kagome and Shippo, and the blade sank into her shin instead.

Sanhou's eyes grew. "No! Not you!"

But it was too late. Kaede immediately went stiff as a board. Her skin turned pale. As the other Sanhous looked on in as much shock as Kagome and Shippo, the old miko quivered and her breath ceased as the voice was choked out of her. She continued to hold for a moment and be still, until at last Sanhou pulled the blade out. It seemed as if he couldn't before. He seemed almost as breathless and stunned as Kagome on doing so, and he stared in fear at Kaede. But once it was out, Kaede immediately collapsed to the ground. She formed a lifeless pile, and moved no more. There was a stunned silence in the room. The group of Sanhous as well as Kagome and Shippo stared in utter shock at this.

At last, Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she gaped in horror at the ground. She cupped her hands to her mouth as she glared at Kaede's fallen body. "No!"

But before she could grieve further, Sanhou came forward…and slapped her across the face so hard that she went flying to the ground.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" He cursed. He face flashed with pain, and her brain was wracked with sadness and shock at what happened. But she managed to look up…and saw that Sanhou looked enraged at what had happened. He too seemed sad, the evil aura gone for now, and he was now furious at Kagome. "Look what you made me do! I never wanted to kill a human! All because you wanted to defend that worthless rat!"

At that, Sanhou turned and angrily kicked Shippo as hard as he could, sending the pint-sized Youkai flying across the room. Sanhou himself glared down at Kagome, now reeling from the blow as well as crying from Kaede, devastated at what Sanhou had done. She gasped and half-cried, staring at him, but then turned and looked back down to the fallen priestess. However, after a moment, Sanhou looked into the sky, and began to smile a little. That strange wave of darkness seemed to come over him, and his eyes flashed evil for a moment.

"Although…I can still make another copy of myself from her…even though it was only a human…"

Kagome didn't notice. She kept staring at Kaede. Slowly, she reached out a hand to touch her, only to find out she was cold and still. She couldn't sense any movement or life from her. Myoga had been right. He had killed her…or at least sucked out her spirit. But how would they get it back? What could they do now? She quivered, her eyes still tearing at the sight, and looked back up to Sanhou. The youth had stopped daydreaming at that point. His sword was out again, and now he aimed it right between Kagome's eyes. His anger had vanished, as had the evil, and he was cold again.

"Now are you ready to cooperate, or would you like me to stab that rat too?" Sanhou asked. "Give them to me. _Right now._"

Kagome quivered. He was serious. He wasn't going to stop at Kaede. He'd kill everyone to get the shards. He was obsessed with them. At last, Kagome realized she had no choice. If she didn't do what he said he'd kill Shippo too…or maybe he'd move on to the villagers next. In the end, Kagome bowed her head. She slowly reached around her neck, and pulled up the chain on it. Slowly, the vial full of shards came out from her shirt and was exposed. She ruefully handed this over to Sanhou.

The miko immediately snatched the vial from her hand. The others quickly looked over to see as well. Again, that wave of evil seemed to wash over them and warp them, and all of them formed a greedy stare as they looked at it. They almost seemed to salivate at the sight of it. "Yes…" One of them mused.

"It will more than double our collection…"

"Our power…it will grow incredibly… Not even Naraku will be able to stop us."

The Sanhou before her smiled, and calmly placed the vial around his own neck, tucking it into his own kimono. At that, Kagome got enough of her bearings to talk to him again.

"Now get out of here. You've hurt enough people. You've got what you want so leave us alone."

Sanhou looked back down to her at that. He hesitated a moment afterward, and as he did that evil wave seemed to vanish yet again. He grew calm again, but he kept a confident, calm air about him. He shook his head in response. "Sorry, Kagome. But you're going to have to stay in our time period for a little while longer."

Kagome's eyes grew at that. Of course…he now had Kaede's memories.

"I can't let you go now. I need you to help keep that dog friend of yours on a leash. Besides, maybe I can help you see these monsters for what they really are. So get up, we're leaving."

Kagome frowned in response. "I'm going nowhere with you."

Sanhou answered by shooting out a hand, seizing Kagome by the throat, and immediately cutting off her air supply. The girl's eyes went wide as she choked, and she grasped her neck desperately. However, Sanhou formed a sad look in his eye to all this, even as he easily held her up and in front of him.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Kagome. I'm not going to have you frustrate me into killing more to make you come along. You're coming with me whether you like it or not. And you're going to stay right where I want you to until I'm finished with Inuyasha. So, again, unless you would like me to add little Shippo to my collection too, I suggest you cooperate."

With that, Sanhou released Kagome and let her fall to the ground. The girl landed hard and gave out a cry as she fell. She winced in pain for a moment from that, and raised a hand to her throat in order to clutch where bruises were. However…to her surprise, Sanhou immediately extended a hand to her in order to help her up. At first, she thought this was a mocking gesture. But as she looked up and stared at him…she noticed only sincerity in his actions. His eyes implored her to take his hand. For a moment, she thought of spitting in his face. But she knew that would accomplish nothing. Instead…she knew that if she wanted to get Kaede back, she would have to shoot one of him with another arrow. No, it might be better to follow him for now, and do so as an accomplice rather than an enemy. In the end, she raised a hand to take his, and he readily helped her back to her feet.

"That's better." Sanhou replied. He then looked down to Shippo, still in a disheveled heap on the floor. But he had recovered enough to stare at them now, and gazed at them in fear.

"Kagome!" He cried.

"Tell him to stay back." Sanhou ordered sharply, his look already turning angry at the mere sight of the fox demon.

Kagome swallowed, but managed to speak to the kid. "Don't follow us, Shippo. You'll only put yourself in danger. Look after Kaede and tell Inuyasha where I am when he comes back." She then turned to Sanhou at that, looking to see if he objected.

The miko merely smiled in response. That strange personality came over him again, twisting him to evil. "Oh, I _want_ him to find you, Kagome. And you should too. The sooner I'm done with him, the sooner you can go back to your own time and forget this whole little trip ever happened. Now let's go."

He didn't yank her on, but gently led her forth from there. The other Sanhous turned and began to leave as well. The evil mood seemed to fade as quickly as it had come, and all of them became normal. In a few moments, all were beginning their mass exodus, and Kagome was racking her brain for an answer of what to do in this latest mess.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Inuyasha finally recovered. As the early afternoon began, he finished and slumped against a tree, halting in his running. He panted and sweat, trying to regain his breath. He began to feel warm again and his body was coming back to life. His thoughts were coming back and he could think clearly again. He was still cut and his one side hurt harder than ever, as if one of the ribs was piercing his lung. But other than that he was alright now. He was more relaxed though sweating, and his body was coming back to him.

No sooner had he recovered than the dog demon angrily punched the tree he leaned on, snapping it from its trunk and sending it crashing down to the forest floor, creating noise and clamor and sending animals flying everywhere. He recognized fully what he was doing now. Before, his primal instincts had kicked in where his memory and bearings had fled, telling his body that in the case of fight or flight, fight was not working. And so he had fled, subconsciously almost fleeing to a place where he could recover. But now that he was in control, he was enraged. He had run. Run! He had run from a fight for the first time he could remember. Like a miserable coward, like a helpless fool, he had run from that fight. It would have been better to die. It would have been better to be drained. Now he was a wimp. He had run…

Inuyasha gnashed his bloody teeth and fumed. He had to live with the fact he was a coward now, or at least would be seen as such. He had run frightened from a fight like that stinking Myoga. He had chickened out in the end and fled for safety. It enraged him to no end. He wanted to rip that Sanhou limb from limb. He wanted desperately to be a full demon to devour him…see if he could regenerate from _that_. He couldn't let go the fact he had run from a stinking human…not even a real demon! Not even a half demon! It wasn't Sesshomaru or Naraku…it was a damn human he met not ten minutes before! He had run from that! He had been made a fool before that! It frustrated him horrendously…

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Hanyou?"

Inuyasha snapped his head up. When he did, there he was. Sanhou, or at least one of his copies, had been sitting in a tree the whole time. He looked perfectly calm and collected, and gazed down on Inuyasha like he was an inferior. The Hanyou grit his teeth and flashed his claws.

"You bastard…"

"How was it like to feel fear, Hanyou?" Sanhou mocked. "How did you like being chased mercilessly by a hunter? How did you like to feel helpless before a human for a change?"

If Inuyasha was a calmer individual, he might have reminded Sanhou that sensations such as that were nothing new to him. He had felt it ever since the day he was born from all save his mother and father. But now, the only thing he could think of was rage. "I'm going to rip you into so many pieces you'll be too scared to come back to fight any more." He hissed.

Sanhou merely smiled at the idea. "Well, that's highly unlikely, seeing as you didn't come near to that earlier. By the way, did you honestly think you could escape from me? I'm everywhere in this forest. I'm only going to continue to spread as I increase my number. I've been watching you for hours. There's nowhere you can hide from me. Not you, not your so-called friends, especially not Kagome. And yes, Inuyasha…I already have your shards."

The dog demon's eyes bulged at that. "What!" He exclaimed. He instantly grew twice as mad. "Where are they!"

The miko snorted at this, again feeling justified it seemed. "I knew it." Sanhou spat back. "You care more for the shards than her. I'll make sure to tell her that. Anyway, if you want either of them back, then wait for me to come to you and tell you where you can try again to get them. But don't try and find me first…unless you would like to once again be rendered a helpless, half-dead mongrel before me. Until then, I'll enjoy myself by watching you flail about in the forest desperately thinking of a way to beat me."

Inuyasha gnashed his teeth. "Now who's the coward? Going to run away from me?"

Sanhou laughed darkly in response to that. That evil look went into his eyes again.

"Run? I'm not going to move from this spot. I intend to enjoy you as I watch you grow to realize the inevitability and futility of beating me, watch as you lose all hope, watch as you realize all is useless, before you realize you're totally helpless before a human. _Then_ I'll kill you. But no, I'm not going to move an inch. Want to kill me? Try it. And see how soon it is before another hundred of me are beating you into a bloody mess."

That only fueled more of Inuyasha's rage. "Damn you!" He cursed, before crouching and then leaping up right after Sanhou, claws outstretched.

"Have it your way." Sanhou calmly answered with a smile, continuing to do so as Inuyasha ripped off his face.

* * *

Kagome didn't like her current standing. She had traveled through the countryside plenty of times, either on Inuyasha's back or pedaling along on her bicycle. But this was nowhere close to either of them. Instead, she was now being pulled along on what appeared to be either a hand cart or rickshaw, only wrought especially to be a cage with iron bars for her. Now she sat in it, imprisoned and locked in by one of the many Sanhous. And there were many of them now. She was surrounded by a crowd of no less than sixty of them. Each of them had that same smile on his face as they walked onward, pulling Kagome down the road without fear. It was early afternoon now, and she was still stuck there without anywhere to go.

"Though we have the Shikkon shards," One addressed, that was nearby. There were two Sanhous pulling the cart, but this one seemed to be the one being the voice for the others. "We cannot get their power directly. They must be implanted in our original body, the one from which the rest of us issued."

"But that's too much power." Kagome protested. "It will kill you." She didn't know why she bothered telling him this. She pretty much _wanted_ him to die.

"Maybe for another human." Sanhou confidently answered. "But not us. We have Saphsaiga."

Kagome was silent for a moment after that. She remained that way, thinking for a little while, before turning and speaking up to Sanhou. "Are you planning to absorb me too?"

Sanhou looked as if he was struck. The others did too. That seemed like a surprising blow to him. He stiffened, looking as if he was appalled at the idea. "Of course not!" He immediately shot back, almost a bit too loudly. Then, a strange thing came over him. He seemed to be of two minds as he spoke, and that evil look went into his eye again. For a second, he calmed down again to his old self. "True, Kaede did increase our power…" But at that, horror seemed to come over him, and the darkness was swallowed up in an instant. He turned and glared at Kagome. "But it was an accident! It wasn't supposed to happen!" He paused a moment, and seemed to bluster for a second. He looked around at the ground, and appeared bewildered. "None of that was… I wasn't even going to kill your friends…not if I could avoid it. Yes, I took Kirara…she was another Youkai. But I never wanted to hurt humans. Not ever. That was never part of the plan. This whole thing is _for_ humans…" His voice turned insistent, as if he was pleading with her to understand.

Kagome frowned at this. "What's with you? Why do you hate them so much? What did Shippo, Kirara, or Inuyasha ever do to you?"

Sanhou's anger intensified at that, erasing his nicer disposition. "They were born." He darkly answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome pressed. "Are you working for Naraku or something?"

That only made Sanhou angrier. He balled his hand into a fist, and all the surrounding Sanhous bristled as well. "Naraku…will _beg_ me for mercy before I'm finished with him…" He hissed to himself.

"You're not making any sense!" Kagome retorted.

Sanhou turned and glared at her for a moment. However, Kagome didn't back down. She stared back just as hard. He glared back at her, waiting for her to change. But in the end, he inhaled stiffly and let out a slow sigh. His head bowed a little and then he began to speak in a quiet, tired, explaining voice.

"One year ago…Naraku came upon me while I was playing with my brother and sister out by the stream of my house. He didn't just kill my two siblings…he _ate_ them. Then, once he was done, he took possession of my body. He waited until nightfall, then he sent me back in to town to cut each and every one's throat until only my family remained. He waited for them to wake up, waited for them to beg for me to snap out of it and gain control of myself. Then he spoke through me to not only spit in their faces and call them every abomination known to man, but to kill them _happily_."

Kagome's anger abated a bit at this, and she stared at Sanhou. She quelled her inner anger and listened a bit more intently.

"Oh, there's more, Hanyou-lover." He hissed, noticing her change and growing angry again. "You see, Naraku has a delight in causing individuals misery. So he had me kill each person who came by the town, as he didn't have anything better to do with the last of my miko tribe. Each time he had me act like a helpless, abandoned boy lying at the side of the road, until some poor soul came across me. Then he had me kill them in the worst way. I probably would have kept on doing that had not you and your friends made him retreat briefly for a while and pretend to be dead. Yes…even then, he was mocking you, I hope you realize. I'm sure nothing gave him more pleasure than to reveal himself to still be in your lives when he showed himself. But I was freed for a moment as well, and using Saphsaiga I was able to purge Naraku from my body and save myself." He paused again here, as his anger faded…and a deep sadness came over him instead.

"But then I was truly alone. I remembered all that I had done. Yes…every last bit of it. I tried looking for help from the surrounding towns, but they saw me…still wearing the flimsy rags Naraku had given me stained with human blood. They drove me off." Sanhou hesitated a moment, and bowed his head down to the ground. "I grew hungry…and sick…and I felt so alone… I had no family…no friends…and the crushing feeling of guilt. I knew it was my fault…my hand that had taken all this from me. I never had felt so worthless and unloved… So forsaken and hopeless… I felt worse than you can possibly imagine, Kagome…"

The girl said nothing in reply to this, but Sanhou's words were slow and dark now, and his face grew full of pain. Even the surrounding ones bowed their own heads and quivered. They all changed. They lost their power and might…and seemed to regress into their true ages. For a moment, it was possible to forget the monster that Sanhou had turned himself in to. He looked like just another innocent youth for a little while…sad, confused…and lonely. They seemed about to cry over what had happened. But then, his anger returned, and that innocence vanished.

"But Saphsaiga showed me a way…and made me realize the truth. Naraku's not the problem. They all are, every last demon. My sufferings were one in a long line of sufferings. I've journeyed far and slain many demons…and taken on their memories…" He turned and burned his gaze into Kagome's. It was so wild and so fierce, she nearly shot back from that. "They'd drive you _mad_, Kagome. The things they've done to people… You've only seen the tip of the iceberg in your own travels. There are far worse out there…far more twisted and evil…and for me, to feel the…" He swallowed hard here, quivering in fear at his own knowledge. "…the _joy_…that those monsters felt as they did these things…it almost wants to make me kill myself again. My only contentment is that they are now suffering in a hell as well, getting the first punishment for their evil. That…and that their power will now be my own, and used to dispel more of their kind.

"With these shards, Kagome…I shall find Naraku and make him account for his crimes. I believe I am the only one who can finish him now. I am now even more unstoppable than he…and once I have his memories there is nowhere in the world he can hide from me, for I will know where he went. I can at last do away with him, Kagome. Then everything will be over. Your ancestor will rest in peace. Miroku's curse will be lifted. Sango's tribe will be avenged."

Kagome hesitated a moment at all this. Strange…he had changed again. Now, it looked as if he was trying to reassure her…trying to make it look as if he was on her side. He seemed almost human again…almost like a normal person. She took it in for a few seconds…but then spoke up again. A new thought had come to mind. If he knew so much about this…perhaps she knew something else that could help them.

"Do you know…a Kohaku?"

Sanhou seemed to feel another wave of sadness come over him. His drive faded. He turned and looked away from her. His face became downcast.

"…Yes."

"Then can-"

"I know what you're asking me." He cut off. "The same thing Sango would ask me. No…I can't help him. Before, Naraku kept himself isolated in one spot. But now the moment Kohaku shows himself before Sango again, Naraku knows that she'd sooner cut off the arm where he resided than let her brother be his puppet a moment longer. There's no way to save him. He's too deeply engrained in her brother now. He's not her brother anymore. He's just another poor soul that needs to be put out of his misery. Perhaps Naraku's death shall free him. If so…then he won't remain bound for much longer."

Kagome held a moment again. But then, she remembered the first thing he said, and she frowned slightly. "…I doubt Sango will ask you for anything after what you've done."

Sanhou sighed at that. For a moment…his evil nature seemed to vanish all together. He became more peaceful and innocent…almost like a real miko. "I…I lost my temper." He apologized. His voice was sincere as he said that…and he actually seemed troubled about what he had done. This was odd, Kagome noticed. Before he didn't seem to care what people thought. But the longer she talked to him…the more human he was becoming. The more like an average person he turned into.

"That happens… My mind…it grows fuzzy and I find it hard to focus in battle…so many of me running around at once perhaps…" He shook his head, looking genuinely troubled by this. "I nearly feel as if I'm drunk or in a stupor… It's like something else is controlling my body sometimes…" He hesitated for a bit at that. But then he turned to Kagome and offered her, of all things, a pleasant smile, not sinister at all. His voice struggled to sound friendly. "But my mind clears a bit when I talk to you."

Kagome showed him no love in response. "Kirara never hurt anyone. She's obedient."

Sanhou frowned. His more cynical mood returned at this. "Would her offspring have been? And she could easily be controlled."

"Shippo…he's just a kid."

"A kid who tried to steal and cheat from you, nearly killing you."

"And what of Inuyasha?"

Sanhou rolled his eyes. This seemed to be tiring him, as if he wanted to explain himself but knew it was useless. "Kagome…use your common sense, in all honesty." He replied. By now, he sounded like someone more experienced trying to help Kagome out with a problem, not a captor of a prisoner. He turned his head down and looked at her. "Think about him. Has he ever shown any love for you? Any friendship? Or has all he ever cared about were those shards? Isn't that the only thing he ever asked of you? Or did he even ask? Did he not rather demand it of you?"

Kagome didn't answer that. She thought a bit about Inuyasha's mannerisms…but she said nothing. She knew that this meant nothing. Inuyasha was just that way. But then…she couldn't help but think of yesterday…

"He doesn't care anything for you, Kagome. When he completes the jewel, he'll become a full-blooded demon that will kill you and people just like you."

Kagome frowned. That was too far. She glared at him and insisted. "No he won't!"

"You're deluding yourself." Sanhou answered simply, but also a bit cross at this. "You've seen him as a full Youkai. He loves nothing like that. All he wants to do is sate his voracious appetite for destruction. _That's_ his true nature. _That's_ what governs him."

Kagome wouldn't hear any of it…not even as Sanhou brought up her old fears…not even as she began to wonder if he said the truth. She had been worrying about that…worrying about what he would become. And after yesterday…she had begun to fear that he wasn't any different…that he was already too cold and uncaring to change… However, she shook this out of her head immediately. She couldn't think of it. "No." She stated. "Tetsusaiga…that only works to defend humans. He wanted to defend me…"

"He _wants_ to defend the shards!" Sanhou cut off. "And to get the shards, he needs to defend you!"

Kagome froze at that. She had never considered that before. That was a chilling thought, though. Sanhou was right… Inuyasha had no doubt tried to defend her before. He had called her back when she wanted to give up. He had saved her even. But then again…he needed her. He needed her to get the shards. Without her, he would never find any of them. And always after helping her…he went right back to cursing her, insulting her, finding fault in everything she did… He had nearly killed them all in the past as a full demon…and still he wanted to be it. If he was their real friend…wouldn't a danger to them mean something? Wouldn't he care about what he would do to them?

_But he did have the chance to become a full demon…only a month ago…_

_…But then he would have been under control of the Moon Princess…and he never fully rejected the idea…he only said he'd stay a Hanyou "a little while longer"…_

_…He said…that one day…between worlds…_

_…No, he didn't say "I love you"._

_He said "I need you"._

_He struck me just the other day, like I was nothing more than another enemy. _

_He made me bleed…_

_Need me…_

"I…I won't believe it."

Sanhou sighed, rolled his eyes again, and looked away. He seemed to give up. "You'll find out sooner or later, Kagome. But it may cost you your life. He's too demented to do anything now. Kikyo realized that, even if she never knew that she was tricked." He paused for a moment after saying that, then looked back to Kagome. "He doesn't even see you for who you are, Kagome. He sees _her_ in you."

Kagome perked her head up to that, fading away from her new doubts about Inuyasha for a moment. For a moment…she felt a flame of jealousy and shock within her. She had to struggle not to yell back at the miko. However…she controlled herself soon enough. And as she did, she realized what he had said. "…How do you know that?"

Sanhou tapped the side of Saphsaiga. "I freed the world from her, too."

Kagome's face went livid. "How could you…!"

Sanhou turned to her and snapped. He was annoyed now, and he lashed out at her. "Wake up, you stupid girl! Don't you get it! She's not Kikyo anymore! She's just another wraith! And I know her thoughts, Kagome. All she ever thought about…all that fed her…all that kept that shell of a person going was the thought of _your_ death. Both you and Inuyasha. She would have killed you eventually, Kagome. Or worse. If she could get a Shikkon Shard, get her hands on your soul…she'd make a new life for herself by taking _your_ body. She hated you more than you could possibly conceive. That anger would have led her to do anything in the end, hurt countless people. She already knew you were from the future, Kagome. What if she decided to take out her grudge on your family?"

Kagome quieted down at that. She couldn't answer anyway. Everything she said only led to responses that filled her with more anger and confusion. Talking with Sanhou was tiring. She said no more in reply. Sanhou sighed, seeming upset that he had gotten angry. His look turned a bit remorseful. He didn't seem to like seeing Kagome sad either. He turned away again to the road and sighed.

"…You're young. You're naïve. I know. I was too. So was Kikyo." Sanhou continued. "It must run in our race. But you get older…wiser."

Kagome didn't answer. She said nothing for a few moments of silence, letting the wagon gently roll on. But then, she did say something.

"…I'm sorry for what happened to you, Sanhou."

The miko perked his head up to that, and looked back to Kagome. His face turned to surprise…and a bit hopeful…as he looked at her. Her head was bowed to the ground, still considering all that he was talking about. However, in the end, she shook her head. Her voice stayed slow and calm. "But I can't condone what you're doing."

Sanhou glared at her for a moment, but said nothing. He seemed to regret this…regret that Kagome still didn't see his point of view. That appeared to sadden him a little. But then, he turned back around and faced the head of the group again. He inhaled deeply, and pushed it away, becoming bold again. "No matter." He simply answered. "I'm used to it now. Perhaps it is fate that I can make so many of myself…I have no other friends. No one loved what Naraku made me, and no one loves me for what I made myself." He paused for a moment after that. However…Sanhou seemed lonely again. He appeared to turn somewhat into that person he had been when talking of his past. He seemed to grow small, mild, and unloved again. Strange…for a person who surrounded himself with so many, he seemed still incredibly lonely…even willing to die of loneliness. He wanted desperately for someone to understand him. Finally, his look softened, and he turned back to Kagome.

"…Can you at least believe me when I say what I was…and respect that?" He asked, nearly pleading.

Kagome didn't answer that right away. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. But he appeared so small now…so innocent…so lonely. He had turned into a pitiable small creature again. Kagome's own large heart couldn't deny him that, undeserving as he was. In the end, she looked up and looked to him, and managed a nod. "I guess so…yes."

"…Well, that's a start…" Sanhou answered slowly after a pause, with a tiny shrug, and said no more the rest of the trip.

None of the Sanhous smiled again until they arrived.

* * *

Kagome found herself in an unusual situation next.

Apparently, Sanhou had found another town with people in it to take him in. But the people looked anything but willing to do so. They were nervously trying to go about their work as he approached, looking filled with fear and terror the whole time. When they arrived, they gaped and backed away from the massive crowd of Sanhous that walked through the mud rows. The town itself was built along a mountainside, with most of the town in a valley but also a great deal extending up a sharp mountain incline, with ramp roads leading up to each new house. Kagome hadn't seen the battlefield of Inuyasha before, but this town bore a resemblance. There were braziers here and banners hanging in the middle of the street, and most of the main road was wide and open. It had to be used for heavy transport and travel. It was easily able to accommodate the new waves of Sanhous that walked through it.

Children were grabbed and hurried away from the Sanhous. Others stared at them in terror. More shut their windows and doors. Dogs barked at them, before neighbors came out and did whatever they could to shut them up. All over, people were gasping and mouthing words of terror, saying things like "there's even more of them now". The air was a still one of fear as the odd group continued to make their way through. Kagome looked around at the whole site.

"They're all scared of you…" She remarked.

Sanhou frowned. "I've not touched so much as one of them…though I've wanted to more than once." This last part showed an air of the old maliciousness in his person. "But I need a place to stay. I've been banished in the woods too long, sleeping in rain, mud…and I've been cold and hungry too many nights. I'm not stealing anyone's house. I'm just making use of one of the covered caves up ahead." Here, he gestured forward toward their destination. Kagome looked through her bars, and far ahead, up a little ways on the mountainside, was indeed one covered cave, sealed off by a piece of hanging cloth. It had strange symbols on paper dangling from the front of it. Perhaps it was a warning. Or perhaps they were spells put on by the townspeople, but ones that didn't work. That one had to be the destination, because two more were guarding it, and waiting for the incoming group.

"…How many of you are there?" Kagome asked.

"Up until yesterday, the going was pretty slow." Sanhou answered. "Before I got a Shikkon shard to power me, it took me an entire week to hunt down and kill one demon. It took three days after that before two of us managed to take down a much harder one and become three. Another three days after that I became four. Then the four of us spent a week trying to kill an especially lethal one for a shard. We nearly died right there. But we won in the end, and after becoming five we took the shard, and experienced a doubling in strength for each of us. We spread out after that, looking for others independently. Slowly we got stronger. Currently, there are one hundred and sixty-five of us, but the available pool is two hundred and nineteen…" The miko hesitated at that, but then cracked a smile beaming with the old wickedness. "Excuse me…two hundred and twenty-one. Twins." This last word was cold and mocking, and chilled Kagome's blood all over again. Luckily, it faded quickly, and he continued normally again.

"Of course, as we gain more shards and increase our number, it becomes easier to spread out, find, and dispatch harder Youkai. We're experiencing exponential growth at the moment. Best of all, we're taking in more information constantly. We already believe we have Naraku pinned down to one location, but we're quickly discovering any and all of his planned hiding places too."

The parade reached the mountain, and then began to climb up it. As they marched up the ramp, Kagome passed by more houses. More frightened villagers fled at the sight of them and dove for cover. None of them said a word to any of the Sanhous. However, they were soon clear of that too, and along more abandoned houses. Naturally, the villagers had abandoned them around the new arrivals. They began to approach the entrance after a little while longer, and rapidly began to close on it once they reached up the second flight of mountain trail. Soon the two guards were right ahead, looking at them and waiting for them.

Kagome ventured another question. "Haven't any of the villagers attacked you?"

"They tried." Sanhou answered. "But they ran off when my wound grew into another person. Here we are."

The train, plus Kagome, came to a halt right in front of the covered cave. Once they were there, the Sanhou from earlier that had taken the vial of Shikkon shards immediately stepped forward. The others stood silently and waited. Kagome turned and looked as well, waiting for signs of something. The Sanhou approached the flap of the cave, and then waited for a few moments.

After a second, however, Kagome gaped and pressed herself back against her cave in stunned fear. A deformed, hulk-like hand suddenly came out of the covered cave. It was easily the size of one of the Sanhous' heads. The fingernails were yellow and flaked into claws, and the fingers were hard and knotted with muscle, if such a thing was possible. It opened its hand to accept the shards, and one of the Sanhous readily placed them within it. The hand immediately withdrew back into the cave.

"What…was that thing…?" Kagome piped.

"The original Sanhou." The one nearest to her answered.

Kagome's eyes expanded. She couldn't believe it. It looked like a Youkai's hand at best. "Did Naraku…do that to-"

"No, but thanks for the concern." Sanhou answered. "We don't know why, perhaps because of the shards, but only the original one of us has been changing in personal appearance, looking less and less like how Sanhou originally looked."

Kagome didn't understand, and she soon had another thing to think about. However, as she did, she saw the other Sanhous around her take in deep breaths. They braced themselves, seeming to wait for some sort of incoming rush. The Sanhou before Kagome inhaled deeply as well, and focused himself.

"Here's the bad part…injecting the shards. All of us feel it."

A few moments went by, but then something happened. All of the Sanhous burst into a sweat. They grit their teeth, and began to grunt. Soon, the grunting turned into a cry…and something more happened. The wind seemed to pick up a bit around them. The sky, which had turned clear before, suddenly seemed to grow a bit dark. Kagome looked to the sky, and sure enough…clouds seemed to come in from no where, and race past the sun. The Sanhous continued to buckle and strain, and as they did they continued to sweat…and nearly drool on themselves with focusing. Their skin stretched and their muscles bulged. The wind grew more violent, and Kagome seemed to feel heat beginning to come from the Sanhous. Sure enough, ripples of heat began to gather over them a moment later. It was followed by red light that seemed like faint flame, dancing around them, whipping with the wind. A thunder crack seemed to be heard, and as it did the Sanhous reached an apex. As one…not only there but for every Sanhou in the world, the boys snapped their heads back and yelled into the sky. They radiated pain and agony coursing through their being, making them far stronger than ever but also causing them more misery than ever before. Kagome was shocked. She backed up against her cage, staring at them. It looked like they were going to explode…

But then, it ceased. The muscles toned down. The wind died out. The thunder stopped, although clouds were still in the sky now. The Sanhous relaxed and bowed their heads. They opened their eyes, but they did not move. Their eyes stared blankly forward, as if they had seen something overwhelming and were still shocked and surprised by it. Their mouths hung open and they continued to dribble a bit. They all looked nearly out of their minds, as if they had totally lost them as they stood there.

At last, the one nearest Kagome did something.

He began to laugh.

The laugh had no merriment or mirth in it. It was dark…cold…cruel. It was a horrible, cheerless sound, one heard only from the worst of the Youkai that Kagome ran in to. His empty eyes filled with glee…horrible and wicked glee, teaming with evil and thoughts of violence and new radiant power. All goodness that had been there was gone. Only the evil remained now, and now it issued forth from Sanhou's mouth like a flood.

But that wasn't the worst. They all began to join in…every last one of them. They all started to laugh darkly and coldly, turning their heads to the sky, looking jovial and almost drunken with their new strength. They began to laugh harder and louder, all of them sounding their joy to the sky, all of them filled with their new teeming power. And within that laugh…it sounded as if it was indeed no longer about Youkai, but was now about Sanhou. Sanhou…and how much power he could get and how much power now belonged to him.

Kagome shuddered with terror.

Sanhou…had grown infinitely worse.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"S-S-Stay back!"

"Get…get away from us!"

The villagers massed together. Some had torches. Some had pitchforks. Some had knives. All of them trembled in terror at the new horror before them. They had been frightened enough when the mysterious boy came in to town with even more of himself, but now they were doubly shocked. One of them, grinning at them all like a ravenous monster, was walking forward with insanity in his eyes. His sword was drawn, and he seemed to be examining them…sizing them up as if they were some sort of feast or market to choose from. Despite how many villagers had banded together, the sight of even one Sanhou was more than enough. The other sixty had scattered moments ago, jumping in all directions with superhuman powers from the mountain. But this one remained. People in homes glared through cracked windows, while woman covered their children with their bodies. But none of them made a move as the boy marched forward, glaring at them evilly.

"What…what do you want with us?" One of them finally managed to ask.

The boy held the sword up in front of him. "I'm going to need more of myself to finish my quest…" He spoke back darkly and nearly madly. "But there's so few demons left around here…" He paused for a moment, but then glared hungrily at them and seemed to almost lick his lips.

"Humans…work just as good…"

The group quivered more. One brandished a pitchfork in front of him, waving it in front of his eyes like he was a wild animal. "S-Stay away!"

The boy grinned wickedly at him, then easily chopped off the end of the pitchfork, spun around, and plunged his sword right into the man's chest. The other villagers went white, dropping their own weapons at the monster's speed and brutality.

"Those Youkai kill so many…no one will miss just one more village…"

* * *

Inuyasha slowly picked himself up off the forest floor, feeling more enraged than ever. At least, he'd feel more if his head wasn't throbbing so badly. He had a few more broken ribs now, and if he could be bruised his face would now be swollen shut. Another tooth had been knocked out. Dried blood was all over him. The lighter injuries had already healed, but still he had nearly been beaten to death. Evidently, they weren't too happy about the stone column. Shattered tree trunks lie all around him from the Sanhous having picked them up and beat him together. That was after he fell to the ground. Then they all took them and bashed him as one.

The dog demon wiped crusty blood from his lip. Actually, he wasn't as mad as last time. At least he stood his ground this time. But Sanhou hadn't used the Saphsaiga this battle. He fought him hand to hand. Of course, he was so drained from the last fight that he had been an easy target. Some of his power had come back now, but he was still sore and beaten.

Nevertheless, he didn't care. It was mid-afternoon now and getting later. It had to have been quite a while since he was beaten down. There was no telling where he and Kagome were. He hissed to himself. Screw Sanhou's warnings. He didn't care how long it took or how many of his damn copies he threw at him. He was going to find Kagome. He bristled at the thought, and grew even angrier at the notion. He had no idea what that thing wanted with her…but he'd break every bone in _all_ their bodies if he had absorbed her. Actually…that thought, though he would never admit it, filled him with true fear.

The Hanyou leapt away immediately, headed back for Kaede's house…but then halted himself. One of his ankle bones was still broken, and he winced when he landed on the jump. Cursing silently, he instead was forced to hobble on down the way.

* * *

"This is not good…"

"It's a massacre…a nightmare."

Sango and Miroku hadn't gotten too far in their search for the murderer…when they saw that he had done much worse. As they had passed into the next nearest town as the late afternoon came, they saw that they were already a bit late. The town was a ghost town. Laying in the street, hanging out of windows, dangling everywhere in fact…were people. At least, their bodies, each one as still and cold as Kirara's had been. It had been a swift butchering, and none had been spared. Not only women, but women with their babies were dead in the streets. And the babies had been killed as mercilessly as the rest of them. The same thing with children. They were still in a group, still where they had been playing together, before the monster had killed them. Nothing was left there now except for a graveyard. The wind slowly waved by, but no sound was heard. This filled the warriors with fear.

Both of them nervously looked around the area. The fiend had been quick. It seemed impossible that one could kill so many in such a short period of time. Of course…he probably had more than one accomplice. But if he could truly add more to his number by killing humans or demons…then that meant he had just gained the ability to split into a hundred more versions of himself. Sango didn't like this one bit. Perhaps she had been too careless. In her anger to defeat the murderer, she had been too hasty. They did need Inuyasha's help, assuming that he was still alive. Both she and Miroku couldn't possibly handle all of these ones together. She had been expecting ten at the most…

"Should we look for survivors?" Miroku asked.

At that, they heard a crunching on the ground, indicating something was coming. Both of them immediately spun around to the source, and saw themselves fixing on the nearest house. Walking out of the front of it, looking wicked now rather than just sly and cool, was the miko from earlier. A madness was in his eyes now, and he smiled at them darkly. Immediately, Sango readied her boomerang and drew her sword. Miroku readied his Kazanna.

"Don't bother." The one simply answered. "They're all part of me now."

Sango grit her teeth under her mask. "You bastard."

"None of these people could fight back." Miroku insisted. "Are you sure you're not just another demented demon?"

"These people provided plenty of spirits for me to duplicate myself onto." The one simply answered. "But they also provided me with much more…"

At that, the town did slowly come back to life as, bit by bit, people emerged from their houses. But as the two warriors looked around, they saw that they weren't normal people who emerged. They were just more of the first one, looking vicious and cruel.

"They gave me their valuable memories." Said one coming out of a window to the right of the first.

"Worth far more than knowledge and integrity." Another said, coming out of an alley.

"They come complete with experience." One said as it walked out a door.

"They add to my view of the entire world." One spoke as it dropped off a roof into the street.

"Entire lives and all their memories and relationships…" A miko marveled as he strolled up the street behind the two.

"Now a part of us." One said as he hopped over a fence.

"We understand these people far more than anyone else ever will." Another commented as he kicked dry basket out of his way.

"More than they understand themselves."

"We see them as all people see them."

"Now, they are privileged enough to make us stronger."

"You two…will only grant us more knowledge."

"You'll tell us all your secrets."

"All your lies."

"All your heart's desires."

"All your fighting techniques."

"All your conversations with friends."

"All their weaknesses that you've observed."

The two warriors felt fear rush into them now. No less than twenty of the mikos surrounded them now, each one with sword outdrawn, and all pressing in closely. Sango, hearing the terrible words of them all, had hesitated to attack from a distance, but now she was wondering if it would make any difference. They pressed in on them on all sides now. They all glared at them with a ravenous stare. They were silent, looking rather like animals trapped in a den of hunters.

Sango looked around a bit, before glaring at one. "You're no miko. You're not even a shadow of Kagome or Kaede."

"Actually, I'm _everything_ Kaede is." The warrior darkly replied. "She's part of me too now."

The warriors glared at him, their eyes open in shock. "Impossible…"

Another spoke up. "And you know Kirara is in here…but now, you're little brother is also one of us. You should thank me, Sango. Kohaku's free at last both of Naraku, but also any of his painful memories. He thinks of nothing now as he lingers with us."

Sango's face went livid. Her eyes burned with anger, and her body went out of control in rage. _"Bastards!"_ She cried as she swung her boomerang at the nearest one.

The warriors had grown stronger…for he only shifted his head a small inch as the boomerang struck him. After that, he did nothing. He smiled back at Sango a moment, before drawing his sword and plunging it right into Sango's chest. The warrior stiffened and immediately dropped her weapons. She made a gagging sound, and suddenly collapsed to her knees. If she was going to scream, it was too late. Her breath was gone.

"Now you can keep them company." The miko darkly spoke. "They miss you a lot, after all."

Miroku's eyes filled with terror as well. He seized Sango and tried to pull her off, but it was useless. The blade held into her with invisible hands. It would not release her. Miroku's own eyes filled with tears as he struggled to save her, but it was to of no avail. Sango's heart stopped in his grasp, and her body went cold as ice. The blade only removed from her when the thing removed it from her. Her body went limp as a rag and immediately fell to the ground.

Miroku's own breath was gone. He gaped down at her, transfixed in horror and terror. His body quivered, as he looked over her fallen form. His heart had sank. His stomach turned cold. Everything he had ever seen that was good in the world suddenly vanished. His trembling hands held over her a moment, before he lowered them down and touched her. For the first time, he had no impure thoughts about her at all. His hands rested only on her shoulder and arm, as if doing so would wake her. But it was useless. Nothing would anymore.

"No…" Miroku gasped.

"Now we know everything about you and her." The warrior darkly spoke. "All of your stupid attempts to get her attention…and all of her secret little thoughts about you. Oh yes, she did think you were a bit cute, if not a hopeless pervert, Miroku."

Miroku's face turned hideous with rage. It twisted into a horrible snarl. He didn't care what it took. He was ready to cut his Kazanna open enough to inhale every last one of them. Leaving Sango's side for a moment, he shot up to his feet, pointed his open palm right in the face of the enemy before him, and prepared to rip off the protective guard…

The monsters weren't scared. "Go right ahead, Miroku. Then her spirit will be trapped inside _you_ forever, along with everyone else in this village."

The monk froze solid. His anger abated, and turned to shock. He didn't move a muscle.

The warrior snorted at him. "Not willing to make sacrifices, you see. I wasn't for a while either. But now I know better. I know true victory will only be gained through sacrifices. I'll never have ultimate power unless I continue my collection. That was Sango's problem too. She wasn't willing to kill her brother. She knew, probably more than the rest of you, death is the only end for him now. But she refused to accept it."

"What of you, Miroku?" Another one spoke from behind. "Would you like to be bound with your lover forever? There's nothing else for you in this world, nothing but to await the Kazanna to consume you. Why not be intertwined with your lady's spirit? Here…" He actually drew his blade and held it before him. "I'll even hold up Saphsaiga for you to run yourself through on."

Miroku's shock disappeared and his fury returned. His face turned into burning rage once again at the insulting thought. "Go to Hell. Each one of you."

In response, the warrior calmly shoved his blade forward and stabbed it into Miroku.

"You first."

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't dare let Rin down for even a moment, but kept her swept up close to his side. He dodged the incoming blades of the storm of warriors rushing at him as best he could, but they had increased their speed and power. They were more ruthless than ever now, looking as wild as demons themselves. Leaping into a town where he happened to catch one killing other humans was a bad idea. He soon realized why he had failed to kill the youth at the start, he regenerated. And there were even more than ever now, all coming at him.

At last, realizing it was futile, the demon turned and began to leap away, taking right for the treetops. Once he got there, he quickly began to leap away. As he did, his blood burned at the sound of the mocking laughter behind him.

"Run, Youkai! Run! There's nowhere in the world you can hide from me anymore! But I do so enjoy watching you run away like a frightened dog, just like your stinking brother!"

Sesshomaru was able to put a better control on his temper than that, however, and continued to leap away in the forest. It was too dangerous to keep Rin around this. Besides…he realized it was hopeless now. Saphsaiga may have been his solution to Tetsusaiga, but he could never get it now. Its powers were far greater than even he expected. No, for now he had to keep away and plan further, try to consider another option.

Unfortunately, his options were limited. This human was expanding through the world like a disease now. His odds of victory diminished by the minute. Plus, he had gotten much stronger… Perhaps he absorbed the strength of his kills? Then again…of course. Inuyasha. He had wanted to find him for the Shikkon shards. They were what gave him so much power. His mongrel of a half-brother had collected enough power for him to become unstoppable now. And yet, this one had said that Inuyasha had ran as well. That indicated that perhaps he was still alive.

As he thought that over…a foreign idea suddenly slipped into his mind. It wasn't one that he would have normally even considered. But now, he wondered if it indeed was his only choice. It made him sick to his stomach to even think about it. Yet in short order, there would be no more Youkai or Hanyou in the world. When that happened, Sesshomaru knew he would stand alone against this tide, and his odds of victory were honestly non-existent.

"What now, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

The demon hesitated a moment at that. He said nothing for a short time, still thinking over the latest idea. But in the end, swallowing secretly to contain his disgust, he spoke up.

"Whatever I say about you, Rin," He spoke darkly. "Remember…it's a lie."

* * *

The feudal lord sat humbly and quietly in his inner chamber, behind the rice paper walls. He kept to himself very secretly, not allowing anyone inside into his private thoughts and considerations. He had a lot on his mind currently. In particular, why he felt he had lost a special link between himself and his followers as of late…and why the wind and the land seemed to be strange now… The night was falling, and only a few candles and lanterns illuminated him.

Slowly, the curtain was slid aside. To that, the lord opened his eyes and gazed out. A shadowy figure slowly entered his room, calm and strolling. He was dressed like a miko, but he had a sword, of all things, at his side. But he wasn't alone. Another dressed just like him came in afterward…and looked shockingly the same. One after another, five more came into the room, until the entire side of the private chamber was filled with them. The lord looked at them, and did not seem pleased. A sour frown was on his face.

"These are my private chambers, children." He announced to them, being rather calm. "I normally would have anyone killed for simply coming in here unbidden, but I think a month in prison would serve you well. Unless you are some septuplet group of performers for my amusement. In which case, I am too busy." He turned his head slightly outside. "Guards, remove them."

"Your guards are already dead, Lord Naraku." The boy in the lead confidently answered. "There's no one in this pagoda but you and me now."

The lord seemed to react to this slightly, but only a little. "I do not know what you are talking about, boy. My name is Miyamoto."

The boy chuckled at this. The others did as well. "What's this?" He asked. "The great Naraku, lying through his teeth for a mere human? No. Your name is Naraku. I know that all too well."

The lord sighed and slowly rose up to his feet. "If this is someone's idea of a prank, it is in very bad taste. I have men hunting Naraku as we speak. My name is Miyamoto. And if it is a fight that you are looking for-"

The lord was cut off as one of the boys held up a glimmering object with a smile. The lord looked to it, and his face seemed to loosen as he did so.

It was Kanna's mirror.

"Now why don't you stop trying to bluff me, Lord Naraku."

The man's eyes looked surprised a moment longer. But then, he looked over to the boy again. His face went from irritated and old to focused and evil. Slowly, his clothes and appearance vanished. In their stead, a man clothed entirely in a baboon skin took the place, looking taller and more powerful than the previous one.

"If Kanna still lived, I would kill her to losing to a stinking human litter." A dark, insidious voice spoke through the mask. "That, and being traitorous enough to tell you where I was."

"Yes, her memories were hard to access on that subject." The boy calmly answered. However, after saying so, he held up a small fan. "Kagura's memories were much easier, however." He went on with a smile. "Oh Naraku…if you could only have fathomed how much they both hated you, their 'father'. I thought nothing could be worse than Sango's anger…until I felt theirs. They thought of nothing but killing you, I hope you know."

"But they were wise enough to realize that _none_ will ever kill me." Naraku darkly answered. "More than I can say for a set of pathetic humans who now stand before me. You must have been very foolish, thinking you could find me and dispatch me as if I was nothing more than some human assassin target. And now, I find your insolence insulting. I will have to work up an especially grand punishment for you…"

The boy stood there a moment longer, smiling calmly back at the baboon skin. Then, after a pause, he suddenly shot forward and snatched the hood right off of Naraku's head. Naraku was surprised. Normally he would have killed anything that tried that…but the human was faster than anything he had ever seen. "Look me in the eye when you talk to me. Stop cowering behind that ridiculous getup." The boy sneered.

Naraku, pale face now exposed, merely sneered. Moments later, a horrible, sickening stab was heard from the youth. Now, it was his turn to look surprised, and he looked down to his chest. A black tentacle had emerged from Naraku's skin, and had pierced him right through. It not only did that, but shot right through his back, split, and then pierced all the others as well. He looked up to Naraku, and the demon glared back.

"_Never_ touch me, filth."

Then, to Naraku's surprise, the surprise turned to a smile, on each one of their faces. Without care, the boy in front of him pulled out his sword, and with one easy cut sliced right through Naraku's tentacle. The demon was surprised at this. No normal human blade could leave a mark on him. But what more, the human then stabbed the tentacle still inside his body and the others. Once he did that…Naraku suddenly felt an icy hand grasp him somewhere from within. Something felt like it was being drawn out of him. As he felt this, and looked, the tentacle dried up and withered in the chests of the humans, and then turned to dust and slid out of the holes in the chest of the opposition. Naraku was surprised. Normally, that tentacle would have simply reconnected itself. But now, it died on the ground right there. What more, the blood that remained on the ground began to shift and grow, rising up from the floor. He looked back to the human before him, which turned his head to him as if to say. "Eh? Like what you see?" The holes in their chests closed…and the blood continued to grow until the room was now filled with fourteen boys.

The demon raised an eyebrow…not showing his true surprise. "So…a demon I hadn't heard of."

"Oh, I'm much more than a demon, Naraku." The boy cooed in response. "That's odd…I seemed to add three more to my available pool just by stabbing that tentacle. Huh. Guess you really are full of demons. I don't suppose you remember a person's life you destroyed one year ago, at the deep forest miko tribe?"

Naraku looked unchanged. "I've killed thousands of humans. You don't expect me to remember just one, do you?"

This only made the boy smile wider. "Not at all. In fact, in another few minutes, you'll never remember anything again."

With that, the boy shoved his sword forward and stabbed it into Naraku. Instantly, the foul creature felt a cold feeling shoot in through him. But it wasn't just once. Oh no…he felt a separate choking, sucking force on each one of the demons that made his constitution. One by one, he felt them being drawn from his body and into the sword before him. For once, the demon's look turned to one of genuine shock. Growling, a massive spider arm, the size of the room, burst out from his robe and backhanded all fourteen of the humans in front of him at once, sending them all flying back so violently that they smashed down the walls and crashed into the room before him. Of course, the sword was ripped out as well, and a fuming Naraku now glared angrily at the humans, or demons, before him. Dust had been thrown everywhere, as well as debris. The fourteen themselves all lay motionless before him.

But it wasn't for long. As the dust cleared, Naraku realized he had revealed a room with no less than three hundred more of the same youth there, all smiling and looking rather confident. Slowly, they stepped over the fallen bodies…who began to pick themselves up again anyway, and made their way toward Naraku.

"I've waited for this moment for so very long, Naraku." The lead one said. "But I won't be satisfied until I hear you beg for mercy."

The demon snarled. "Fools." At that, two more spider arms went flying out from under his clothes, sweeping forward to mow down the oncoming hoarde. But they were ready this time. Some of them, still smiling at Naraku, easily vaulted over the blows. But others stood their ground, and simply _caught_ the spider arms. With that done, two more on either side hacked off the limbs, and promptly jabbed their swords into them. Soon, they too stiffened and withered, and as they did Naraku felt a cold feeling inside him again. More demons that should have returned to him were now being sucked out of him instead. Once the arms were gone, the others came forward.

"Go on. Call for help." One of them asked. "No one can save you anymore. Not that anyone in this world would _want_ to save you." With that, he suddenly poked out his own sword and jabbed Naraku in the shoulder. The move was so fast that even he couldn't dodge. But it left a cold feeling in his shoulder, and he felt another demon being sucked out in the process.

Naraku sneered. "Imbecile. I don't know what you think you're doing, but in the end it is _I_ who will be the one who swallows your souls."

Four limbs shot out this time, all with poisonous barbed ends, all headed for different opponents. Two of them simply sidestepped, then sliced off the limbs and absorbed them too. Another stopped the arm with one hand. Still another didn't bother doing anything. He let the barb shoot through his body without so much as batting an eye. Once it had gone through, both he and the one who stopped the arm stabbed their swords into the arms at once. Again, Naraku felt the cold feeling shoot through his body. He again felt a sucking off of him. Demon after demon fled from his body, and as it did his own body began to feel cold and stiff. The air seemed to be sucked from his own lungs… Growling again, he shot his arms back.

"You fools!" He spat angrily at them.

"What's wrong, Naraku?" The lead one mocked. He jabbed his sword again, poking Naraku again, giving him another cold feeling, and sucking out another demon. "You do so much enjoy collecting humans to be toys for your amusement. Wouldn't turnabout be fair play?" He jabbed him again.

"How's it like, to be a simple…" Another one spoke, as he too jabbed Naraku.

"Human's…" One more said, jabbing him too.

"Toy…" Still another said, stabbing him again.

"Of amusement?" One finished, stabbing him one last time.

Roaring in anger, Naraku evoked his full fury. Black tentacles shot out from beneath him and fled in all directions. They shot under the floor, smashed through the lower building, and then burst up right beneath every last warrior in front of him. They instantly stabbed into all their bodies from below, they branched out into even more tentacles. They shot through each and every one of them in all directions, bursting through their bodies everywhere. This was more like it, Naraku thought. Now, it was their turn to become a part of him…

Immediately, both sides of his chamber were smashed in. The walls were ripped down and the paper torn asunder, and as they did they revealed three hundred more miko on either side. Naraku gaped for a moment, before all six hundred reached in and stabbed his massive, far reaching tentacle in six hundred different places. And there they held their blades. Now, the demons came rushing out of him like water from a pail. Naraku grew dizzy. His vision dimmed. His whole body turned cold as his breath began to be drained. But he couldn't even return his tentacle. He had to break it off, losing the demons he had inside. The six hundred readily absorbed the rest. Now, his body felt stiff and icy. He felt his strength failing. He wasn't used to this. Normally, he regenerated from any blow. But he couldn't now. Any piece cut off of him stayed off, and it was draining his reserves. He panted and stood there, unable to do anything else, not risking attacking again.

"I believe you're feeling a foreign sensation at the moment, Naraku." One mocked. "It's called terror. Interesting feeling? You've made so many to feel it and much worse, but you never bothered to try it yourself?"

Naraku paused a moment longer, realizing his situation. But in the end, he decided to simply do what he had done so many times before. Leave…until he found a way to kill this foe, just as he had done with everyone else. He turned, and in another second would have taken off…

Except the wall behind him had already been torn down, and another three hundred miko were staring at him with a smile. The nearest one jabbed him.

"Going somewhere?"

Even the small jabs hurt now, and he snarled. However…a faint trace of panic was beginning to form in his eyes. He darted around, and saw no escape on any side. At last, he looked to the ceiling.

"Don't bother." One said. "Fifteen hundred more up there."

Naraku snarled, and thought of burying himself.

"_Twenty_ hundred more down there." Another answered. "Nowhere to run."

Naraku grit his teeth in rage. As he did, a small trickle of himself began to go down underneath him, seeping through the floor and sinking down into the lower level. He made sure to make it stick to the ceiling. If even so much as a piece of him left…

Suddenly, Naraku stiffened again as he felt an icy feeling shoot through him. He tried to pull the piece back, but another simply cut it off below, and soon Naraku only pulled in the severed end of the tentacle. One of them shook his head at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Really, Naraku. I must have more than half of you in my sword at this point. I know exactly how you think. You think you could outrun all my eyes and points of view? Besides," Here, he grinned wickedly. "Why run from just a simple rabble of…pathetic humans, was it?"

"Yes, yes." Another joined. "We're still waiting for you to swallow our souls."

Naraku was furious. For the first time he could recall, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't fight. He couldn't escape. This demon or whatever was making a mockery out of him. But he knew full well that blind rage wasn't going to get him out of this one. No, not in this situation. However, an idea soon took shape in his mind. He was a master at using the negative emotions of opponents against them. This one wanted revenge on him. Well, that would be his undoing then. Immediately, Naraku formed a more defeated expression. He began to look rather like a fox in a trap. This only pleased the others, as they came in. Meanwhile…Naraku slowly slid a trickle of himself between the cracks in the floorboard, inching them out to the nearest one before him.

"My name is Sanhou, for reference, a human." The warrior spoke as he walked forward. For a moment, the rage and evil vanished from this one warrior…and was replaced with a more innocent expression of righteous anger. "You slaughtered my family, and used me to do it. But from now on, _you_ will become _my_ weapon. The hell of Saphsaiga is too good for you. I only wish that somehow the thoughtless wraiths that are your offshoots will bring you more misery and pain."

"Think of what you're doing, human." Naraku spoke, continuing to slide the tentacle out. "I'm the strongest demon in the world. I can give you more wealth and power than you can ever dream of."

"Then offer me more than _you_ can dream of." Sanhou darkly answered. "Offer me everything. Offer me all your prestige, all your power, everything that you have. Even offer me every last demon within you, being content only to be left with the miserable rotten soul of your own. Let me leave you only a miserable, helpless spider, one that any human could crush if they didn't think twice about you, which is _exactly_ what you never did."

"Whatever you wish." Naraku answered, sliding the tentacle out more, nearly to Sanhou's foot. "I'll give you all that…if you're wise enough to take it."

But in response to that, Sanhou laughed darkly. His evil emotions returned. The others joined in. Their laugh was menacing and mocking, all of them now regarding Naraku as if he was nothing more than a dirty little nuisance, another helpless creature in their gasp.

"Now who's the fool, idiot?" Sanhou chuckled. "Power? Wealth? What about friendship? Love? Can you make me stop feeling lonely? Can you give me the respect that I lost? Can you restore to me the year of life that I spent your mindless slave? Can you give me back my family, my brothers and sisters, and can you remove the sting from my heart that I think of whenever I remember them telling me they would still love me even as I cut their throats? In case you haven't noticed, I have plenty of power without your help. I will take what I want from you and leave you with nothing. I was just bluffing you so that I could see you whine and whimper for me to spare you, desperately trying to do anything to get me to leave your wicked life. And I've been enjoying the fear I see in your eyes too. I want to remember that…for as long as I can…"

At last, Naraku was under his foot. It was time. Trying to contain his smile, Naraku formed a barb with his tentacle. He readied it to stab upward, to pierce the boy's foot and inject himself into him. He'd feel only a prick. He'd never know the difference until he was eaten. Then he'd spread into the others, consuming them all one by one as well, until there was again, nothing left but Naraku. Stupid humans and their self-prideful notions of revenge… It made them sloppy and slow. And now, it was time to lay low until the next opportune moment.

Naraku reared back to stab, but then heard a short thunk ahead of him. He looked down, and his eyes filled with genuine fear. Sanhou had stabbed down right into the crack, placing Saphsaiga there. In an instant, he had sucked the tentacle dry, and it withered into nothing.

"You demons, you're all the same." Sanhou cooed. "Thinking we humans are too stupid to see through your tricks. Wonder why you haven't been able to sense any of your little minions? Or any little seeds of yourself you've placed all over the world? They're gone, Naraku. They're part of me now. But don't worry…you'll all be reunited right now."

Without another word, ten Sanhous at once reached forward and stabbed Naraku in the heart. The foul demon roared. It struggled to transform, to try and break its way free. But it was too late. Its energy was gone within seconds as the last few demons were drawn out, and now the draining focused on him. He stiffened as his body turned to ice. The air left his throat. His vision went dim, and he forgot everything…his quest for the Shikkon shards…his feud with Inuyasha…even his own name… He swirled into an empty void of eternal blackness, where he could remember nothing, feel nothing, do nothing. He became another faceless wraith in a dark, cold, empty world…as he left behind his body. The Sanhous continued to hold, waiting until the entire body before them crumbled into dust itself. It too withered and faded, but they kept watching. Even as they knew everything Naraku knew and felt his full spirit transfer to them, they made sure that he didn't escape. But nothing happened. Only black dust was what remained of Naraku. At last, they pulled back their swords and calmly replaced them.

"It is done." One of them spoke with a smile…before all of them burst out into hideous laughter…marveling at the new wealth of souls within them and their victory over their hated foe.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Inuyasha kicked over a fruit that had fallen out of a window. He grimly stared at the sight of Kaede's village. He could still see rather well despite nightfall. But he didn't like what he saw. The place was as quiet as a tomb. There weren't even birds or animals running around. There wasn't a sound around him. The air seemed stagnant, and the wind seemed to die. It was as if the life of the world itself was being drained. And he didn't like the sight of it one bit. It made his hair bristled and his injuries throb.

Everyone was fallen. Sanhou had obviously been there, and there had been a massacre. Inuyasha looked left and right, but all he saw was one fallen body after another. Seeing this, his heart filled with fear and his mind filled with anger. Kagome had been here…along with the others. What if Sanhou had already come to her? What if she had shared the fate of the rest of the demons that Sanhou had absorbed? The thought drove him full of anger once again, and he balled his hand in a fist as he walked through the town. He searched for any sign of life, but could find none. As he passed through the Kaede's house, he only saw more death and desolation. Sanhou had been like a locust. He had killed everything, leaving nothing but waste in his wake.

The Hanyou finally made it to Kaede's house. But as he came there, he slowed to a stop. He stared silently at what was before him, and felt his anger rise again. Nothing was there. The house was barren too, smashed up and also dark and lifeless like the rest of the place. Inuyasha felt his hands tighten, and he grit what teeth he had left in his face. More anger than ever fueled him now, and he felt more rage toward Sanhou than ever before.

"I…Inuyasha…?" A weak voice suddenly called out.

At that, the dog demon looked over to the house again. He didn't see anything at first, until he noticed an overturned basket against the wall of the house. Two small eyes looked out of it, gleaming like a fox's in what mild light still remained at night. However, the basket was soon thrown aside, revealing a rather messed up and bruised looking Shippo. Two arrows were wielded in his hands like spears, his only weapons. He looked panicked and frightened, but far more relieved when he saw the Hanyou. His face formed some joy.

"You're alive! Boy, am I glad to see you!" The fox demon bounced out and started to run over to him right away. A few dried tears were on his cheeks, and he wiped them away. "I thought you were gone…I thought that monster had taken you too."

Inuyasha gave him no greeting, but looked coldly down at Shippo. "Where's Kagome?" He demanded.

The fox demon swallowed. "It was horrible, Inuyasha! After Sango and Miroku left…" He trembled here, looking nervous and frightened. "…_he_ showed up. He killed Kaede…he said he'd kill me if Kagome didn't go with him and give him the shards."

Inuyasha bristled even more.

"I was going to follow…but he left behind…other ones. They beat me until I fell unconscious, then by the time I woke up they were all gone. He said he wouldn't come back…but he lied. He showed up again, and he went through the town…killing everything. He even killed animals and birds. And the more he killed, the more of him came out. He was going to kill me too…but he wanted me to live so I could meet you when you came back. He wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" The dog demon coldly demanded.

Shippo swallowed and trembled again. "He wants you to meet him tonight at midnight…or…he said something about turning Kagome into his collection of wraiths, or something."

Inuyasha grit his teeth again. Furious, he swung his fist against the wall nearby, instantly smashing it inward and nearly breaking the whole wall down in one blow. "Only wanting to kill demons? Yeah right…asshole…" He thought aloud, thinking over Sanhou. "What the hell does he want now?" He fumed. "He has my damn shards!"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants everything."

Inuyasha turned his head to the sound of that. But when he did, his anger only increased and he reached for the Tetsusaiga. A moment later he yanked it out of its sheath and brandished it in front of him. He tightened up his body for battle. Shippo looked as well. He soon gave a yell, and quickly shot behind Inuyasha's leg for defense. Angry that he was treating him like Kagome, Inuyasha kicked him away with one swift movement, and then turned his attention fully ahead.

Sesshomaru stood before them, cold and deadly as always. His sword was in his own sheath, but a small human girl was at his side, her head crooked in one of the demon's taloned hands.

"You…" Inuyasha hissed. "I really don't have time for this, but if you want to warm me up for Sanhou, then let's get it over with right now!"

"Put your little knife down before you poke your eye out." Sesshomaru coldly answered. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha sneered in response. He kept Tetsusaiga at the ready…although without Kagome around all it was was a useless withered katana. He looked around a bit at Sesshomaru for a moment, waiting for him to try to revert into his monster dog form and bite his head off. However, such wasn't the case. Instead, he focused in on the girl that he held not-to-gently in one hand. "Who's that supposed to be?"

"A late night snack." Sesshomaru darkly replied.

"Well what are you, or she, doing here now?"

"That answer should be obvious, Inuyasha. The answer is the same for both of us. In case you haven't noticed, there's _nowhere_ else for us to go. This place alone now is not under the watchful eye of that monster you saw. I too was one of his prey. Or so he thought. He stabbed me and ripped my very spirit from my bones. The little fox at your feet was right. That thing plans to send your precious human into a Hell on earth, where she won't remember herself or you and live in cold darkness forever. I know, because he sent me there as well. He must have underestimated me though, for somehow I managed to free myself. Your little human sweetheart won't be nearly strong enough on her own. She'll go mad within an hour."

Inuyasha continued to sneer at this, only growing angrier at Sesshomaru's latest comments. However, he began to lower his blade slightly, and kept glaring at the demon.

"I don't know what that thing is or where he came from." Sesshomaru continued. "But by now, you must realize what he wants. He's not content with merely hunting us anymore, Inuyasha. His pallet has expanded to include humans. But he's not satisfied with that either. He's killing animals, birds, fish… Soon he'll start sucking the lives from insects…then trees… He'll take the life out of everything in this land, all to add to his own power. In another few hours, he might very well turn this entire countryside into a wasteland, and the only thing that will be left will be a hellish legion of nothing but _him_. I'd say that's more than good enough cause to give me reason to be concerned."

Inuyasha growled in response. After that, he replaced Tetsusaiga and, after thinking about the potential consequences a moment, turned his back on Sesshomaru. "…Leave me alone if you're not planning on getting in my hair."

"Your human will die tonight." Sesshomaru darkly stated. "And all you will be able to do is bleed as you watch her die."

The dog demon hissed, and snapped his head to look over his shoulder. "If you're just here to piss me off, do me a favor for once and get lost. Better yet, go find one of those stupid guys and get yourself absorbed."

"I'm not here to make you angry, although that is an added bonus." Sesshomaru calmly responded. "I'm here to tell you that you'll be dead within seconds tonight if you try and challenge him. You're nowhere near his equivalent in power now."

"And since when do you care if I get myself killed?" Inuyasha hissed.

"You are _mine_ to kill." Sesshomaru hissed back possessively. "But moreover, my interest is in killing that thing. And I take a look at my situation, unlike you, and deduce that I too have no chance of victory."

"Hmph." Inuyasha retorted, turning his head back in front of him. "So you want to go run and hide somewhere?"

"No." Sesshomaru simply answered. "Though I want to vomit at the thought of working next to something so filthy and nauseating…I want a truce."

Inuyasha froze at that. His annoyance cut off for a moment at the sound of that. Never before had he expected to hear those words come out of Sesshomaru's mouth. It sounded as if his half-brother was spitting them out practically, nearly choking himself to say it. Yet in the end, Inuyasha called a bluff. "Yeah right. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"I doubt that." Sesshomaru answered, making Inuyasha snarl again. "But this is no joke. If either of us go alone we will certainly die. I've already tasted his sting once and know I'm inadequate to defeat him. We are probably the last demon folk still running about in this country by now. Quite honestly, I'm stuck with you."

"Whatever. You'd sooner pair with Naraku than me." Inuyasha snapped back.

"In many ways, that might be true. Except I know your human half makes you weak. Where Naraku would double-cross me in the middle of our alliance, I know you picked up too much honesty from that ape mother of yours to act that way. I may be revolted at the sight of you, but I know I can trust you."

"If that was an attempt to flatter me, it failed miserably." Inuyasha growled. "Get lost. I'm not walking down the road alongside you, let alone fighting that human."

"Do try to use your feeble, half-human brain for a change, Hanyou." Sesshomaru answered. "Look at you. I can't tell where your bloodstains end and your rodent-hair begins on your komono. You're a pathetic mess. If you think for one second you can win on your own, you're more foolish than I thought."

"Pheh…" Inuyasha spat. "Knowing you, you're probably siding with Sanhou in order to kill me."

"I need _no one's_ help to kill you." Sesshomaru shot back, almost sounding insulted. "And he's a larger threat to me than you at the moment. Rest assured…the moment he's dead, I'll kill you this very night. But before you die, I want to ensure that he is dead first. So yes, you are correct in not assuming that this is some attempt for me to acknowledge you as my kin. I can't even stand the smell of you. And you're correct in thinking that I shall attempt to kill you before tonight is over. But if you are willing, then I too am willing to stomach the mere sight of you until the thing is dead. What say you?"

Inuyasha bristled and held. He couldn't stand Sesshomaru even now. Even hearing him made him want to slice him into pieces. He still was as condescending as ever to him, and he was still insulting both Kagome as well as his mother. He knew he was a bastard and he wished for nothing more than to rip him to pieces the same day he became a full demon, proving who was the weaker of the two once and for all. However…he also knew enough to know Sesshomaru wasn't a fool. He wouldn't be stubborn like some of the other opponents he faced. He would use his brain, and in the past he did put their grudge aside momentarily. Of course, it was never for anything like this before. Never before had Inuyasha dreamed of suggesting this thing, let alone imagining Sesshomaru being the one doing it. He wondered if his old man had a hand in this somewhere…and was smiling on the whole thing…

_Hmph…dream on, dad. It's never gonna happen._

_…But I think Sesshomaru might be right for a change._

Inuyasha hated this probably as much if not more than Sesshomaru. He bore not even the slightest bit of unconditional love for him that blood could afford. To him, Sesshomaru was just another demon to get decapitated in his search for jewel shards, if not worse. He had his own vendettas against him. And yet…at the same time, the thought of losing Kagome dug at him… Much as he hated to feel it, he couldn't shake his connection with her. And he knew that Sesshomaru was right. She would die now, and he'd probably torture her in front of him just to make him mad for whatever sadistic reason ran through his head. If she did die…he didn't know what he would do. Not just in terms of finding the shards, but what he would do with the rest of his life. Anything after that, even becoming a full demon…seemed empty. Much as he hated her, much as she annoyed him…she was more than worth one night of a truce with his demented older brother.

_…I can't believe I'm going to do this._

"…Fine. Just try and keep up with me."

* * *

Inuyasha felt as if he was passing into some strange section of hell right about now.

Wind whipped in the trees now. Terrible force tore at his clothes and at his hair as he walked down the dirt road, heading farther and farther into the mountainside town. He tried not to think of Sesshomaru slightly behind him, still irritated at him coming along. However, there was plenty for him to keep his eyes on as he walked down the road. Flaming braziers now were set up and lighting Inuyasha's way, leading him and Sesshomaru deep into the town and to the mountainside. Yet none of these held his attention. Only the landscape did…

Sanhous.

Nothing but an endless living sea of Sanhous.

There were thousands now…tens of thousands…millions, perhaps. Inuyasha couldn't possibly count them, for they stretched far beyond where the eye could see. On the mountain ahead, every branch in every tree had Sanhous perching on it. Every roof on every house had them lounging there. Every Cliffside had one of their snide faces leaning over it and smiling. They were literally everywhere, filling every place. They didn't attack at all, but some grinned, some laughed a bit, some sharpened their swords darkly before Inuyasha, and some waved at him mockingly. As the dog demon walked on, they only closed in behind him, moving in to cut off any escape. But there was no escape anymore. There was nowhere to run except into more Sanhous. This exceeded Inuyasha's worst fears by far. He couldn't see anything but their brown-haired heads poking over white shoulders everywhere. They moved and ebbed as if they were one monolithic juggernaut now. Already, to anyone else, it was hopeless. Assuming they wouldn't simply break into more copies of themselves when they were hit, it was impossible for Inuyasha to kill them all even with Sesshomaru's help. There was no way of victory.

However, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked on anyway. Shippo and the girl had been left behind, despite the fact of the danger that was evident. However, there was no less danger here, obviously. This place was even worse. At last, both of them reached the foot of the mountainside. It was there that Inuyasha froze and perked up his eyes and ears. Ahead of him, the Sanhous formed a semi-circle. But at the edge of that circle, being held on either shoulder on either side by two Sanhous, was Kagome. She looked panicked and frightened, but otherwise unhurt. If Inuyasha hadn't been so full of pride, even before his half-brother, he might have called out to her. But he merely clenched his teeth and fists and stood there.

Slowly, one single Sanhou stepped out of the crowd. He moved calmly and without fear, coming out into the center of the cul-de-sac of Sanhous. Inuyasha glared at him, seeing how calm and carefree he was, but also looked a bit above. Just above this rear area, there was a place in one cave that was still lit on the mountainside. It looked like some chamber had been made in the rock, and had banners hanging down from it. However, it was covered and no one could see inside it at the time, and so Inuyasha looked back down and focused on the new Sanhou.

This miko looked over them, a mad gleam in his eye and a wicked grin on his face. "Lord Inuyasha, you made it." He spoke with an air of pleasure. "And you've even brought big brother. So, I take it you two have found a common cause."

"Yeah." Inuyasha hissed back. "We both want to rip your heart to pieces and eat it."

Sanhou merely chuckled in response. "I was thinking more along the lines of you both preferred committing painful suicide to being my prey until I grew bored of you. By the way, Inuyasha…I have a little present for you."

With that, Sanhou reached behind him, and calmly pulled out a bundle of some fabric. After doing that, he nimbly tossed it forward, right at Inuyasha. The dog demon hesitated and watched it, saw it flap through the air for a few moments, before it collapsed right at his feet. He looked down…and immediately recognized it. Amazement filled his mind, and he grew a bit surprised at the idea. Normally, he would rejoice now…but it was hardly the time, or the executioner he wanted.

He was looking down on Naraku's baboon skin.

"My tribe is avenged." Sanhou beamed. "Naraku is no more than another tortured soul within Saphsaiga now. Oh, and by the way, they were sort of exaggerating when they said he was made of thousands of demons." He made a play laugh at that. "I only counted 1,894. They're all up over there." Here, he held a hand, and gestured to a part of the mountainside. Immediately, one large group of the Sanhous raised their hands and waved pleasantly down at the group below. "I think I'll call them Naraku's boys from now on." He suggested.

"Did you hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded, cutting off Sanhou's boasts.

"Use your eyes, idiot." Sanhou answered. "She's unmarked."

"Run away, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out at him all of the sudden, desperately pleading and now straining against those who held her. "You can't kill him! Get out of here!"

To this, Sanhou crossed his arms and laughed coldly, his voice deep and sharp and biting to any and all who heard him. "Stop wasting your breath, stupid girl. He's too mad at me at this point to use his tiny brain to escape. Just like his flea-bitten brother next to him. Both of them and their foolish ideas of revenge are going to get them killed. Then again…I suppose it doesn't really matter. You both only had a few more hours of life on you before I tracked you down and finished you. I wanted only you, Inuyasha, but apparently the one spirit that was freed was you, Sesshomaru." He grinned here. "So now I get the joy of seeing this once-in-a-lifetime pair-up as well as beating you both to death."

Sesshomaru merely snorted a small laugh…but it wasn't at Sanhou. It was at Inuyasha. "I always knew you had a thing for that stinking bitch."

"Unless you want me to warm up on you, shove it." The dog demon coldly snapped back.

"Sesshomaru, you fool." Sanhou laughed back. "You should know better. I expected it from the foolish human, but not you. The only thing this Hanyou cares about is the shards regarding the girl. It's just a means to get power. Honestly, he cares more about killing _you_ than keeping her affection."

"It doesn't matter." Sesshomaru answered. "If you're through wasting time talking, we'll-"

"You will listen to me talk as much as I damn well feel like talking, and there's _nothing_ you can do to silence me." Sanhou coldly cut off. "You stupid imbeciles. Don't you realize the only reason you both aren't dead at my feet is because I'm entertaining myself with your lives? You still haven't realized that I'm your superior? You still haven't realized that you're talking to someone more than both mortal and demon now? I now rule not only over both human kind and your kind but over all life. By dawn tomorrow there won't be a spirit in Japan that isn't a part of me. I and I alone will be everything on this continent. But I'm not satisfied with that alone. Oh no… At first I wanted to save humanity from demons. Then I wanted to be their master and destructor. But now I see that my power can be much, much more. I can be _everything_ and _everyone_. With each new spirit I absorb my spirit grows and my knowledge increases."

Sanhou turned and glared wickedly at Inuyasha. "Kagome has been kind enough to tell me about what kind of world she comes from."

Inuyasha's eyes expanded a bit.

"Oh yes." He went on slyly. "I absorbed the initial knowledge about the well from Kaede. But Miroku and Sango added to it considerably." Here, he gestured behind him again. This time, it was back against the rows. Two of the Sanhous stepped out, both smiling. They stood there a moment, then suddenly began to act out what appeared to be a stupid play. One of them turned, and to Inuyasha's disgust…the other one grabbed his ass.

"Oh Sango! I'm such a nervous twit about you that I'll do stupid perverted stuff to you!" One spoke in a mockery of Miroku, before slapping the other on the ass.

"Oh, you nasty Miroku!" The other said in a falsetto tone. "I'll still think you're charming but I'm so insecure I'll just blather like a retard!" He then slapped the other across the face.

The crowd of Sanhous immediately began to laugh darkly at this little skit, thinking it was hilarious. All Inuyasha felt was disgusted, while Kagome felt both disturbed and disgusted. The lead Sanhou turned back to Inuyasha at that.

"Yes, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and even Naraku's life get to live together now, as a part of me. All people get to be a part of me, a part of an ever-growing, ever-wiser, ever more powerful being. But I digress. Yes…I know where Kagome comes from. I know that there is a place called China in that world…with nearly two billion more people waiting to become my members. Another, called India, has a billion more people to become Sanhou. Not to mention trees…air…grass…the wind…as I continue to grow, as I continue to obtain shards, Saphsaiga grows stronger and stronger as well. It will soon be able to drain the life from the world itself. And all the time, it will make more and more…and more…and more…of me. There is no limit to how powerful I can become now…to how much I can control and dominate…to how much I can know about everyone. Lies…secrets…valuables…fighting techniques…observations… I know more about you two than you'll ever know about yourselves. And I'll only continue to learn more and more from now on. Already, I've transcended any possible way I could ever be beaten. I'm invincible in every way. But now, my power is just going to continue to grow, transcending god-like to become something beyond mankind's dreams of what godhood can be.

"In fact, trying to fight both of you head on frankly isn't a challenge anymore. Absorbing you is rather boring. Therefore, I'm going to try an alternative. You two will have the privilege of being the last two on this world or any world who will ever die naturally. From now on, no one will ever die again…they will merely become a part of me. But you two…I will test the full limit of my current strength against you two. I won't even bother using Saphsaiga, and I trust neither of you will use your swords. No…this is going to be a traditional demon battle. I'm going to rip you all to pieces just as you both enjoy ripping humans to pieces. It's the only fitting death for your kind. What more, I'm not even going to call in anyone else. I've divided myself again to my limit, so you may injure me all you can and I will not be able to reproduce. As for the rest of them, they're just here to enjoy the fun." He snickered a moment after that. "You have no idea how many lots we had to cast before we finally selected me to be the one who kills you."

Inuyasha could hardly believe what he was looking at. He had never seen a human so insane and wicked before in his life. Hate and evil seemed to drip off of his body now. A madness burned in his eyes, almost seeming to hold him and drive him onward. Even Sanhou's words no longer sounded like his own…but almost like that of another demon as well. Could a man have changed so much? Had all those memories flowing into his head turned him demented? For some reason, as he searched for answers to those questions, his head turned his attention to the small covered area overhead.

"…Seems as if not all of you are willing to be spectators in this sport." He spoke up, gesturing to it.

Sanhou, and all of his copies, turned and looked up to the place in question. They soon saw it, and then calmly turned back to Inuyasha. "That is where our original copy is kept. All of us issued from him. He alone looks different from the rest of us. He alone bears the Shikkon shards inside him, and the power is transferred to the rest of them."

Inuyasha saw a possibility in this. "Well, seeing as he's the original, why don't I just fight him instead? Don't you think it's his privilege to be the one who enjoys this fight to the death?"

Sanhou looked puzzled at this. "Why does it mat-" However, he caught himself, and thought a moment. Then, he suddenly smiled. "Oh, I get it." He spoke with a smile. "You think you can reclaim the shards from him during the fight, eh? Forget it. The shards turned his skin hard as a rock's. Or perhaps you think by simply killing him you can kill us all? Sorry. Not only will you not be able to kill him, not only would you still be unable to claim the shards if you did kill him, we would all still remain and our powers would be unchanged."

Inuyasha stiffened at that, a cold sweat running down his spine. Sesshomaru wouldn't show it, but he thought much the same. Sanhou laughed at them both evilly. "So you get it, boys? I'm not giving you a chance to stop me. I'm just playing with you until I kill you. You wandered right into a deathtrap. There is no possible way for you to win."

The two didn't answer right away. Inuyasha looked around again, seeing all of the malicious little stares from the multitude all staring at him with one hive murderous mind. Then he looked back to Kagome, seeing nothing but fear for him in her own expression. She didn't even have to say anything. Her look continued to plead to him to run. At last, he turned back to Sanhou. "Hmph…you think you're so in control of the situation that you can't even make yourself grant a last request? You sound to me like you're scared."

Sanhou's smile turned to a frown at that, and the rest of the copies soon spread the same look. There was a moment of silence as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared him down. But at last, a voice…much deeper and…animal-sounding…than Sanhou called up from overhead.

"Alright…why not? You can have your pitiful last request."

The half brothers looked up, and were just in time to see the curtain brushed to one side. Moments later, a huge hulk of a body lunged out from the opening, leapt off of the rock face, sailed through the night sky for a moment, and then finally touched down right in front of the two, in between them and the Sanhou they had been talking too. That Sanhou backed up a bit in response to allow him to land, and then continued to back up into the crowd of the others. As for the new arrival, he landed in a squat, but quickly drew himself up to his full height and looked down on the other two. Inuyasha reacted in a bit of surprise. Sesshomaru, emotionless as always, nevertheless looked up and stared at him.

Sanhou was right about one thing. His body did look different. It stood a good seven feet tall…perhaps eight. It was wide and ripped, pulsing with muscle. The external white shirt had long since ripped, and the red pants were barely hanging onto rags on his massive calves. His hair had changed…receeding a bit and now a bright brown color. His nails and teeth were sharp, almost like claws. His eyes were red and pulsing with violence and bloodlust. He had grown sideburns besides his age, and they had come down to the sides of his head. Coupled with his voice, he didn't even look like the same person anymore. In fact…he was starting to look like a youkai himself…

The monstrous Sanhou turned his neck slowly, cracking it. He held up his knuckles and cracked them as well. "Here I am." He flatly stated in his deep voice. After doing so, he undid his own Saphsaiga from around his waist, scabbard and all, and held it to his side. But he didn't drop it. First, he called out to the others. "Now, are we ready to begin?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru paused a moment. But then, the full youkai reached down to his own side and undid both of his swords. He held them to the side and dropped them to the ground readily. Inuyasha saw this and paused, but then finally grudgingly undid his own weapon and dropped it to the ground. Sanhou flashed his sharp teeth, and then dropped his own weapon.

"No, Inuyasha! He'll kill you!" Kagome pleaded.

"…We're dead if we _don't_ fight, human." Sesshomaru uttered under his breath, and then slid into a ready position, brandishing his claws. Inuyasha did the same, trying to remember what the best hand-to-hand techniques were after wielding a sword for so long. The monster himself merely crossed his arms and grinned. A pause of silence went by, as the other Sanhous straightened themselves and prepared to enjoy the fight. But then, the two youkai took off together for the monster as one.

In an instant, they were on him. Sanhou uncrossed his massive arms just as they arrived, but he was still too slow for both of them to put all of their strength into smashing their palms into his face. The monster, however, merely snapped his head back an inch, and then bounced back and swiped his fist at them. They both quickly ducked under it, and Sesshomaru shot forward and pounded his fists into Sanhou's stomach. As for Inuyasha, he sprung back up and gave the thing an uppercut to its face, but other than make its head go up slightly it didn't react. It swung its own fist down at Inuyasha next, who quickly sprung back out of the way. Sesshomaru also jumped up and back, and then came forward to give a raking claw against the thing's face, snapping it one way. Inuyasha quickly came in and did the same, only snapping his head back the way it came. Sanhou answered by lashing out to punch Sesshomaru in the face, but he quickly dipped his head to one side and seized the fist. Holding it up in its position, he ducked under and drove his own fist forward into Sanhou's kidney. To cause more pain, Inuyasha raised his leg in the air and twisted around to shove his heel into the same spot. Such a move would have made anything else double over in stunned pain. But Sanhou merely swung the arm that Sesshomaru was holding onto to the side, ripping the full demon off his feet and smashing him into his brother with such force that both of them were flung away from the monstrous creature and flew back twenty feet before landing on the ground. Even then, they slid a few additional feet before grinding to a halt.

However, both were reasonably unhurt from the blow, and both quickly snapped back up to their feet. Inuyasha dashed forward, snarling all the way, to attack again. Sanhou braced himself, and just as Inuyasha seemed in range, he swung his fist down to pound him into the ground. Luckily, however, Inuyasha stopped just in front of his target point, and after Sanhou had swung forward and punched the ground, Inuyasha leapt up and drove his knee into the face of the creature. It was raised back up a bit, enough to expose its chest, and Sesshomaru quickly rushed back in and cross slashed with his claws, cutting a large gash across the thing's chest. But unfortunately, the cuts only went skin deep. The thing quickly recovered, and took another swipe at Sesshomaru. He managed to dodge back, and Inuyasha used the opening to come in and punch the thing across the face. It snorted, and responded by swiping back up with a backhand to try and catch the Hanyou. Inuyasha managed to dodge by bending back sharply, almost turning his body into an arch, Again, he was left open, and Sesshomaru came in to give him another chain of blows to the side that he hoped was weakening. The thing again lashed out at him, but missed again as Sesshomaru ducked. Abruptly, both he and his brother snapped back to the thing, and both turned their claws into iron palms to hit the thing under the chin together. But despite the blow being so loud that even Kagome heard it, the thing was stunned only for a moment. It promptly lashed its fist out again, and this time Sesshomaru, expecting it to be stunned, was caught off guard. The blow smashed him in the face, and sent him flying thirty feet before smashing down to the ground. Inuyasha snarled and lashed out both of his fists to box the ears of the creature, but the normally painful move didn't even stun it, and it swirled its own body around and brought up its own massive foot for a roundhouse kick, which caught Inuyasha in the stomach and flung him away an even farther distance than Sesshomaru.

Both landed with a heavy thud and slid across the ground. Both also shook their heads, and quickly coughed and got back to their feet. But as Inuyasha coughed, he noticed a splat of blood came out of his mouth and landed on the ground. One blow…and he was already bleeding internally. He also felt a bit rubbery from that strike, and it continued to radiate through him as he rose to his feet. He looked over to his brother, only to see him already up, but also spitting a wad of blood to the side. As for Sanhou, he calmly returned to his previous position, crossed his arms, and grinned.

Snarling, both youkai shot forward again. This time, Sesshomaru was first and shot straight for the creature. It uncrossed its arms sooner this time, and shot out a jab to meet him as he approached. However, Sesshomaru raised his own hands to seize the fist, and then used his momentum to flip himself up and over the beast and land behind him. In the meantime, the moment Sesshomaru was clear, Inuyasha appeared in Sanhou's view and shot straight for the thing. With tremendous power, Inuyasha drove his head forward and smashed it into Sanhou's face. Yet the monster didn't so much as shift weight, and not a single drop of blood resulted. The thing didn't have time to gloat, however, as Sesshomaru, now behind it, brought down both hands to chop either side of the thing's neck. It didn't react in pain, but hissed in anger, and quickly swirled around and aimed another backhand at Sesshomaru. The full demon quickly ducked, and then drove his own fist forward into what he believed was the solar plexus. At the same time, Inuyasha drove his own fist forward into the thing's side. Snarling, Sanhou turned around again, aiming another backhand for Inuyasha's face. But the hanyou ducked, and then sprung back up to give two jabs to the thing's own face. Sesshomaru lunged forward and struggled to drive his own claws deep into the thing's back for another cross slash, but again he only got a light dermal cut. Annoyed, Sanhou first shoved his face forward to drive his forehead into Inuyasha's own skull, letting out a sickening crack and sending the Hanyou flying back. Then as it felt Sesshomaru continuing to beat him in the side, it swirled around like lightning and drove its palm forward into his chest. The impact immediately shattered Sesshomaru's chestplate, and then sent the full demon flying away again from the impact.

Inuyasha shook his head…hoping he was just imagining the feeling of something loose inside, and sprung back to his feet. Immediately, he felt dizzy and sick. He hadn't recovered from the last blow either. But he wasn't finished yet. His rage was only being fueled. And as long as it continued, he'd make his body go with it. Quickly, he dashed forward to attack again.

The thing again tried to lash out to hit him, but speed once still on the hanyou's side. He smacked that hand away with one of his own, and then slashed up with his own claws into the creature's face. The thing shook its head, but then swung its other fist at the hanyou. Quickly, Inuyasha ducked down, and then raised his own foot to hit the creature twice in the stomach and once in the head with kicks. He had to roll back a moment later, as Sanhou came forward and brought his foot down to crush the hanyou. But at that point, Sesshomaru had recovered. The full demon came in behind Sanhou with a leap in the air, and bringing it down he smashed his hand into the base of the neck of the creature. It would have snapped the neck of the mightiest demon…and yet Sanhou only made a slight gesture of discomfort. As for Inuyasha, he used the pause to roll back forward and spring up, giving the thing another uppercut with one hand, and then giving him another with his other hand. As he did, Sesshomaru began to try and dig into the thing's back with his talons, but met with little success. Finally, Inuyasha drove his hands forward in a series of blows again into the thing's solar plexus. At this, Sanhou had taken enough. Abruptly, he brought both of his hands up, formed one fist with them, and then brought them down on Inuyasha's back. A sound like thunder went out, and the hanyou collapsed to the ground. With that, the creature merely kicked him away. Then, it focused on the annoyance behind it. In a flash, it snapped around with both hands out, going faster this time. Either back hand struck against Sesshomaru's face, one after another, wrenching his head painfully to one side. He was stunned by the power of the blow, and so Sanhou righted himself, and then drove his fist into his stomach before palming him in the face. This time, when Sesshomaru went flying, he shot through the air and all the way to the crowd surrounding them before landing.

Inuyasha's body was now aching through and through. He felt very dizzy, and pain radiated from everywhere he had been hit. It was a miracle his bones weren't broken yet. He found it hard to focus, but moreover he realized he couldn't sustain this level of fighting much longer. He was struggling to make every hit count against the thing, and they hadn't even made him take a step backward yet. If Inuyasha wasn't always blinded with anger and rage…he might have started to fear the futility of this.

Sanhou merely crossed his arms and smiled down at his adversary. "Oh come now…tell me you've got more than that. I wouldn't have bothered fighting if that small bit would kill you. Your blows are starting to weaken, however. I might not get much more fun out of you two…"

Sanhou trailed off, and Inuyasha looked up, as they heard something. It was a monstrous, deep throated growl. It sounded as ferocious and loud as thunder itself. The creature looked confused at this, but seemed to hear where it was coming from. Slowly, he turned around, and saw what the others were seeing. Sesshomaru had changed. Now, instead of the humanoid, a monstrous, pale-haired, demon dog was standing behind him on three legs. Its jaws dripped acidic drool. Its red eyes blazed ravenously. Its forked tail flashed about, striking up earth with each strike. Its claws, big as swords, extended from itself.

Sanhou merely smiled. "Bad dog."

The monstrous dog roared a sound that seemed like the earth itself was breaking open. Then, it shot toward its opponent, raising up its one good leg to strike at him. Yet as it brought it down, the huge creature did something unexpected. He reached out and _seized_ it. Despite Sesshomaru's animal rage…the monster seemed confused at this. But that was nothing compared to a moment later, as Sanhou tightened his muscles, focused, and threw the entire demon canine over his shoulder and to the ground, smashing him so hard into it that the ground fractured and cracked beneath him.

The monster snarled angrily, and quickly got back on its three feet. Moments later, it shot its head forward, snapping angrily at the humanoid. Sanhou merely smiled and jumped back. It darted forward and snapped again and again, but the hulkish brute, despite his size, had speed to match, and kept moving back. Finally, as Sesshomaru darted inward, Sanhou threw himself onto his back on the ground, and then shot both legs up for a dual kick underneath the thing's jaw. The monster's mouth was slammed shut, and three teeth flew out, along with splurts of blood, from the sheer power of it. Stunned, the huge dog staggered back.

Sanhou merely grinned and gave a cry, then shot inward and punched Sesshomaru's other foreleg with all the strength he could muster. It was a vulnerable point…and soon the huge monster's leg gave a mighty snap as it was fractured. Despite its hideous and frightening appearance, the monster gave a rather pathetic-sounding whine as its huge body fell forward, bending the broken leg horribly. Yet even down, it struggled to turn its head around and snap again at Sanhou. The former miko simply leapt back, and then shot its fist forward again to smash into Sesshomaru's face so hard that the entire demon flipped over and onto its back. That done, Sanhou quickly squatted and leapt into the air. He twisted himself around in mid-air, put both fists below him, and moments later came crashing down right into Sesshomaru's own lower rib cage. Two massive snaps were heard, and the creature blasted out a gurgle as blood erupted from its mouth.

With that, the huge dog began to shrink. The hair began to fall out around it, save for the head. The red glare in its eyes dulled down to a yellow. Its appendages bend the other way around the elbow and lowered. The tail swept itself around over Sesshomaru's shoulder, and then shrank and became more controlled as it turned into what appeared to be clothing. More clothing went over his body as he shrank, and his huge bleeding mouth shrank and pressed itself against his face. Within moments, he was back to his human form, but could only groan and lay pathetically against the ground.

Sanhou readily walked up to his fallen victim. He stood right below him, and gazed down for a moment with a smile. Then, he spoke.

"Here's how you break a wild dog…"

With that, he shot out one of his huge feet and brought it down on Sesshomaru's knee. Immediately, a monstrous snap came out as it was broken. He quickly turned to the other knee and did the same, making the youkai stiffen in agony. Even if he was still conscious at this point, the trauma would soon drive him into shock. However, it didn't seem to please Sanhou to finish his helpless victim, and instead he turned and began to look behind him.

"One down, one to go…"

He trailed off just as Inuyasha came forward and punched him across the face, making his head snap slightly. He quickly gave him more blows across the face, putting all his strength and ferocity into it. But all he got was Sanhou turning his head to one side and the other. He grit his teeth in rage, hopped back, and then shot back forward to slash furiously across the monster's chest. However, Sanhou cut him off by simply driving his fist forward into Inuyasha's own throat. Soon, the hanyou's airway was closed off, and he collapsed to the ground and began to gag for air. To add to it, Sanhou drove his knee up and smashed him in the face. Again, Inuyasha went flying backward, and tumbled to the ground a few moments later.

Inuyasha paused for a moment before pushing himself back up. One of his fangs was loose, and his mouth was filled with the coppery taste of blood. His muscles were tiring. His body ached all over. A massive lump was forming on his forehead, and blood was oozing down from it to cloud his vision. Yet somehow, he was able to get on all fours, and look up to see a blurry version of Sanhou, walking slowly toward him.

"You understand yet, Inuyasha?" He asked him in a sinister undertone. "Is your body telling you it yet? Are your muscles starting to break down? The blood starting to effect your senses? Can you feel yourself dying yet? I've felt death many, many times, Inuyasha…only I've only grown stronger by enduring it. I'm afraid you'll only get to feel it once. This is one of the reasons I wanted to fight you last, Inuyasha. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. And I knew your anger and savagery would keep driving you after I've broken every bone in your body. Now keep coming. Show your quality."

Inuyasha's mind began to swim with anger. His rage began to bubble up at this latest mockery. It made his pain more bearable, and fueled his muscles with new strength. He seethed and breathed in and out a few times, summoning more strength to him. He tightened his muscles and spat out what blood was in his mouth. After that, he quickly shot back to his feet, and brandished his claws.

"I hate to break it to you…" The hanyou snarled. "But you're about to feel death one more time."

Sanhou merely snorted in reply, and readied himself for the attack. However, Inuyasha was on him with blinding speed, lunging at him and putting all his strength and ferocity into a jab right into Sanhou's face. At long last, the blow struck good, snapping Sanhou's head back and making him stagger back a step. Inuyasha didn't let up, but quickly began to pound him in the stomach again, giving so much strength that Sanhou actually exhaled a bit with each blow. The thing sneered, however, and tried to swing at him again. Inuyasha merely darted to one side, and drove his fist hard into his kidney. The monster actually gave out a cry of pain at that, and swept his backhand around to hit him. But Inuyasha ducked again, and then shot up to give him another uppercut to the face, making him stagger back another step. Using that new distance, Inuyasha brought up his leg, grabbed both of Sanhou's shoulders, and then drove his knee repeatedly into his stomach. He quickly snapped back after that, and brought his clawed foot up to Sanhou's face underneath his nose as hard as he could, hoping to break it off and shove it into his skull. He didn't, but the attack still drove his opponent into more pain.

Furious now, Sanhou shot out an arm and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck with his huge, meaty hand. He picked him up off the ground, but the hanyou wasn't done. He lashed out violently with his foot again, driving it forth to smash it into Sanhou's face again and again. The power was so strong this time that at long last, after the third strike, a trickle of blood actually came out of the thing's nose.

This pushed the monster over the edge. Immediately, it lashed out with its other fist and smashed Inuyasha in the side. Two more ribs snapped as the thing connected, and Inuyasha's fierce face turned to agony as he gagged up blood. However, he couldn't gag long…for Sanhou closed his fist and crushed his throat, cutting off his air and the blood to his brain. The hanyou was soon struggling to stay conscious. Sanhou, face full of rage, drove his head forward and smashed it not once…twice…three times…four times…but five times into Inuyasha's face, until his own nose was broken, gushing blood, and two more of his teeth were knocked out. He then reached over and seized Inuyasha with his other hand, making sure to tear into his kimono and drive his talons deep into Inuyasha's flesh, and then flung the hanyou as hard as he could into the air. Soon, Inuyasha was flying into the sky, but could do nothing. Blood was just returning to his brain, and he was so dazzled and stunned that he couldn't move. Sanhou, meanwhile, crouched and then leapt into the air. With his new power, he quickly outstripped his foe and sailed high above him in the sky. He brought his hands together again…and again brought them behind his head as he waited for Inuyasha's body to reach him… Then, as it did, he brought both down and smashed both into Inuyasha's body, bending him back the other way and sending him flying back down to the ground like a bolt of lightning.

But Sanhou wasn't done. He soon was falling after the hanyou, and he quickly twisted around so to make sure that both of his knees landed first. Moments later, Inuyasha's form smashed into the ground so hard that an eruption of dirt and rock went around him…but only for a moment before Sanhou brought his own knees down on top of his fallen form, shaking the earth itself and causing an even larger eruption of dirt and rock to result.

Kagome's eyes were filled with tears, and she gripped her mouth in horror at what had happened. The other Sanhous merely looked on in devilish delight. The dust slowly cleared in the middle of the field, and no one said a word. As it began to die down, however, the monstrous Sanhou calmly walked out from it and stood to one side. He turned and looked down into the wreckage as well. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a shallow crater had been made in the ground, just big enough to fit its one occupant…Inuyasha. His clothing was torn and ragged now. His body was bruised and blood-stained. He was still twisted in a painful position. But he lay there…and did not move.

Then, after a moment, somehow…he managed to stretch out his quivering hand and put it in a position to push himself up. He began to do so with his other hand next.

"Look at you." Sanhou spoke in a tired, casual way. "Look at yourself. You're a mess. You're a mass of blood and broken bones. Yet still you're trying to get up to kill me. Even at this point Naraku tried to trick me." Pause. "Why are you getting up? Why don't you just lay there? Lay there until you die?"

"Shut…up…" Inuyasha managed to choke as he put his other hand underneath him, and began to push.

"Just stay down. Just lay there. Just die." Sanhou went on. "You can't get the shards. It's not worth this pain to try for them."

"I said…shut-up…" Inuyasha hissed as he pushed himself off the ground, and began to bring his legs underneath him.

"You damned imbecile." Sanhou hissed. "Your stupid obsession with these shards is costing you your life. Even there, as you lay there dying as you speak to me, you won't give them up." A pause for a moment. "You're not trying to tell me you're here for _her_, are you?"

Inuyasha snarled and kept standing. "All I'm telling you is that you're dead."

Sanhou snorted. "Are you so desperate for them? Do you want them so badly? Do you think they'll give you the power to beat me? Nothing can beat me, fool. Certainly not some conceited, selfish dog like you. Look at yourself. Awash in your own rage and blood, and still your stupid greed and lust after these shards keeps you going. And is that all? Is that all that's making you fight?"

"Shut-up…about things…you don't understand!" Inuyasha gagged as he put his legs underneath him.

"You're a fool." Sanhou stated. "Don't you have anything better than that? Don't you have any decent reason or excuse? All of those demons and people who challenged me had some decent reason to fight, and yet you, filthy little thing…all you care about it your own greed and power. Some damned obsession of yours it what brings you to me. Some stinking obsession is what gets you up."

With that, Sanhou turned his head to the sky, so that Kagome could hear behind him. "You understand, stupid child? You understand what this thing is at my feet? He doesn't care for you or his so-called friends. He wants the shards. That's all. And you…insipid little wretch…you actually loved him for this, didn't you? He's as greedy and foolish as the rest of his race. He's as foul and heartless and cold as any of them. He came for his shards and not for you! His obsession is what drives him and no love for you!" The monster turned and glared at the standing Inuyasha.

"Go ahead, Hanyou! Say it, if I'm lying! Spit it out! I'll even kill you quickly if you do! If you have any so-called care in your rotten heart for this girl then profess it now! You won't get another chance! You're a heartless killing machine, Inuyasha! You're a monster! A beast! An unbroken creature waiting to be bent under an intelligent master! You and the rest of your kind! What's there to understand about you? The only thing that needs to be understood is that you care only for yourself and your own power, just like the rest of your worthless, pitiless, unloving, greedy race! You're below the common dog! And you think that I would ever let you have these shards just to fulfill your own close-minded desires for power? You think you could just take them from me foaming at the mouth like an idiot? You think I would bend to such a lowly, narrow, selfish vision? I can use these shards for more than you ever dreamed. I actually have a purpose. What do you have? Your own selfish desire? Do you even care about anything else besides that? Do you even care if I have the world if you get the shards? Do you care that your friends are gone? Do you care if I spill that girl's blood? Do you love anything else besides yourself? Do you even have the capacity for it, you brainless beast? Or are you a shallow excuse for a creature, just like I always thought you were? Would you just lay down and die if I _didn't_ have the shards!"

Inuyasha's face tightened into rage. Now on his feet, he flashed around angrily and screamed in fury. _"I said shut up!"_

Inuyasha punched out again and smashed Sanhou across the face. He snapped his head back and made him stagger. He did so again, making him go back again after that. But as he tried to punch again, Sanhou held out a hand and blocked it…and then drove his fist forward into Inuyasha's gut. Immediately, all the air went rushing out of Inuyasha's lungs, and his vision blackened. He began to wobble and wave, but he didn't get far. Abruptly, Sanhou's hands came out and grabbed him around the throat, squeezing and throttling him again.

Inuyasha, despite the lack of air, quickly snapped to his senses. He reached up and seized the fists and tried to pry them off. But it was no use. Soon after, however, Sanhou grinned evilly, and then began to push forward, bending Inuyasha down as he did so. He continued to push and choke the hanyou, pushing him back and back until he couldn't bend anymore. Inuyasha gasped, and planted his own feet, struggling to push himself back. But Sanhou was too strong…too big… Soon, he felt his spine begin to bend as the monster continued to bend him back.

"What will come first, Inuyasha?" The thing hissed. "Will you last long enough to suffocate…or will I fold you in half?"

* * *

_You idiot…why didn't you say anything?_

_Why can't you say it? Why can't you ever say it?_

_Do you even feel that way? Is Sanhou telling the truth? If he's not, why can't you just say it for once?_

Kagome was angry again. The cut in her face hurt, and she was frustrated at the Hanyou. But despite it all…her heart filled with pain and fear. Inuyasha was being beaten to death now. He couldn't fight back at all. The hulking version of Sanhou was pounding him into nothing. If Sesshomaru was conscious, he might have helped, but right now the demon looked dead. Everything was dead. For all Kagome knew, she and Inuyasha might be the only living ones in all of Japan. She had filled with anger and distress at seeing Sanhou's grotesque play, and looking around told her that a lot of people were dead. Why had he done this? He had almost seemed human earlier, but he had reverted into a monster. What was he doing?

"Stop it! _Please!_"

Kagome's words fell on deaf ears. None of the Sanhous would hear her. They merely continued to stare at the sight with ravenous delight. Kagome was behind a row of them, and powerless to get through. She tried leaping forward and breaking past them, but it was useless. They wouldn't let her pass. They held her back as if they were a stone wall. She was helpless to do anything…except watch Inuyasha be tortured to death.

Her eyes continued to brim with tears. She had to do something…anything…anything to save his life. But she was helpless. She couldn't get past the Sanhous. And she had no weapons. All she could do was scream for him to hold on. But that wasn't helping. He was dying right now in front of her…and she could do nothing to save him. She could only watch him die…

_Please God…help me to think of something…don't let him die!_

As if in response to her desperate plea, Kagome suddenly felt something under her feet. The ground seemed to be swelling beneath it. Despite her desperation and fear, she formed a look of puzzlement at this. She looked down to the ground and stepped back a bit. As she did, she saw the ground swell beneath her, and suddenly crack open. An overly large mole suddenly popped out of the ground, holding two arrows in its teeth. However, the mole had a familiar look to it…and it was confirmed a moment later as the mole suddenly erupted into a puff of smoke. When it cleared, it revealed a tiny little fox spirit. Kagome recognized it instantly.

It was Shippo.

Quickly, Kagome looked up and to the sides. Miraculously, the Sanhous were all looking to the battle. They were so fixated and confident, not one of them saw what had happened. They didn't know he was there. Quickly, Kagome looked back down. Shippo's face was creased with worry and tension, and he looked ready to be inquisitive. Quickly, Kagome reached a finger to her lips and shushed him.

Shippo responded by looking to either side. Seeing that Sanhous were everywhere…he quickly turned a shade pale, but covered his mouth with his hands.

Kagome looked down to him, and back up to Inuyasha. She looked down again, and tried to think. Shippo was here, and as luck would have it…he had arrows. Immediately, a thought occurred to Kagome. Earlier, her miko arrow had permanently killed one of the Sanhous, releasing the spirit trapped within. She had no idea if this would work…but maybe….if she shot the original one with one…it would release the others. She didn't know for sure if it would do any good. But at any rate, it would free Inuyasha, and save his life if only for a few moments. Really, there was nothing else she could do.

Immediately, Kagome looked back down, and as secretly as possible she mouthed a phrase to Shippo. _Change into a bow._

The fox spirit looked confused for a moment, but then suddenly opened his eyes wider, understanding. He gave a nod, and immediately vanished into a puff of smoke. Moments later, a large, oddly shaped bow with a familiar face resulted. Kagome looked up and to the sides for a moment, making sure no Sanhou was looking at her. She knew she had to be quick. There was only limited time to get an arrow, knock it, and fire it. The glow would no doubt get attention too… But there was no helping it. She made her move.

Kagome shot to the ground and quickly scooped up Shippo and an arrow. As she rose, she quickly righted them in her position and knocked and arrow. By the time she was standing, the bow was already ready and the arrow in it. She quickly pulled back, and while doing so turned and aimed for the monster Sanhou, still bending Inuyasha over. Immediately, the tip of the arrow began to glow a light blue as the power of her aura went into it. She wasted no more time after that. Immediately, she fired.

The arrow shot from her bow like a ray from heaven, trailing a magnificent blue line behind it. The shot was straight and true. It shot right for the head of the creature. It continued to glow with more power, and the trail behind it became like a bolt, pushing it faster and faster as it went on. It began to cut through the air and leave a sound of burning energy as it drew closer and closer to its target… Sanhou never looked up. His head stayed down even as the glow began to envelop him…as the arrow sailed nearer and nearer to its target…only three feet from his head…

Then, without ever looking up, Sanhou removed a hand from Inuyasha's neck, shot it up, and seized the shaft of the arrow, stopping it immediately.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, and her mouth dropped in fear, as she stared at the impossible.

Sanhou continued to glare at Inuyasha as a smile spread across his face. Inuyasha, on his part, was struggling to breathe. However, he merely snorted at him, and released him, letting him drop into a gasping, agonized pile against the ground. With that, he tightened his fist, and immediately snapped the arrow in two. As he did, the blue arrowhead faded and vanished, and the weapon became a regular arrow again. Then, in a flash, he snapped his head around and glared at Kagome. He held up a finger and waved it in a "tsking" motion, before turning around and beginning to walk to her.

The other Sanhous turned and glared at Kagome now, and they too began to wickedly smile. Kagome panicked. She began to tremble and started to step backward, as the huge beast began to come near her. But then, somehow, she got ahold of herself. She quickly bent down and scooped up the arrow…but in her nervousness she soon dropped it. The creature had closed half the distance by now. Quickly, shaking and sweating, Kagome picked up the arrow again, and this time raised it to her bow. Her fingers fumbled madly with it, struggling to knock it. The monster only had a quarter distance to go by now, and was closing fast. Finally, she managed to knock it, and quickly pulled back. The thing was nearly on top of her. The Sanhous in front of her parted to let him come forth. At last, she aimed for his head, and released.

In a point blank motion, the arrow immediately charged itself blue and became a massive bolt of energy once again. It shot forward like a thunderbolt straight for its target…just as Sanhou came in range of Kagome. However, never losing his smile…he merely turned his head to one side and let the arrow shoot harmlessly past his head.

Kagome's skin turned white. Her pupils shrank, as her legs and arms turned to water. Her stomach turned and her heart froze. The arrow missed its intended target entirely, the deadly bolt shooting straight past it. However, other Sanhous looked up in surprise as the bolt shot right for them. Moments later, the huge blast cut right through a line of them, blazing right through their bodies, ignoring buildings or rocks or anything else so that it could shoot right into them and go off into the horizon. As it did, a hundred Sanhous could only look in shock as they were enveloped in the blast and immediately vaporized. In an instant, each one of their bodies was blown into nothingness, and they and their swords vanished. In response, a trail of blue lights, freed spirits, floated up from the damage and into the air, and then scattered in all directions.

Kagome didn't notice…but all of the other Sanhous except for the monster seemed to wince for a moment and shake their heads…as if something confused them…before returning to their malicious selves.

What she did notice was Sanhou swiping his hand out and smacking the Shippo bow out of her hand. Immediately, he shot his hand forward again and seized the entire forearm of the girl, for the hand easily encompassed it. He immediately clenched it like a vise, and Kagome gave a cry of pain.

"Still trying to save your dog…" Sanhou spat at her. "I warned you not to shoot at me again. Now, I'll just have to make sure you don't."

With that, Sanhou clenched his fist tight. Kagome immediately felt a bit of resistance in her arm…but then felt breaking in five different places. She felt sharp shards come out and pierce her muscles and flesh on the inside…right before mind-numbing pain flowed through her mind. Kagome immediately snapped her head back and screamed in agony. The pain was too unbearable, and she immediately fell to her knees. Blood began to ooze out from Sanhou's fist, as he grinned in glee at what he had done to her, watching her collapse and writhe…

"You son of a bitch…"

Moments later, Sanhou's head snapped up in surprise…and then turned into a look of pain, as he felt talons dig into his shoulder. Inuyasha was on his feet again, bloody…bruised…swollen…and enraged. More rage than ever pumped through him. His eyes flashed on and off to a red color. But now, he dug his fingers into the shoulder of Sanhou, drawing blood from deep wounds…and then with a tremendous effort flung the creature over and behind him and back into the battleground. The shock was so much that he released Kagome, letting the girl fall to the ground…quivering and struggling not to go into shock herself from the pain. As for Sanhou, he smashed into the ground a moment later, and slid a bit himself.

The thing grunted, but then immediately snapped back to its feet. It looked up and glared at Inuyasha, just as the hanyou drove his own fist deep into his throat. Immediately, the creature gagged and spat out blood, before Inuyasha laid into him. He smashed his fists into the thing's face, snapping his head violently one way to the other as he did so, pushing him back as well. Blood flew away from each hit, and on the last one a bloody tooth shot out of his mouth. Inuyasha then dug his nails into his shoulders again and drove his head forward again and again, smashing it again and again into Sanhou's skull, causing more blood to fly up and another tooth to be smashed in. After that, Inuyasha leapt back and drove his talons deep into and up Sanhou's side, digging in with each strike, before bashing him in the side as hard as he could. He did not stop, each one of his blows getting stronger and stronger, until he finally heard a crack of one of Sanhou's own ribs. Then, he put both of his hands together, swung them up, and gave Sanhou a two-fisted punch across the skull, snapping his head violently to one side.

Inuyasha flashed in rage. His body boiled over with anger. His fury had never been so strong while he was still in control. His own blood flew everywhere and his own injuries tore open. His clothing fell off him in rags, but still he beat the monster before him. His energy faded…his stamina disappeared…but still he fought him with everything he had.

"Keep…" Pound. "Your hands…" Pound. "Off _her!_" Pound.

Finally, he seized the creature's shoulders again and drove his knee deep into his stomach again and again. But Sanhou, despite all his pain…was not finished. Immediately, he made both of his hands into chopping gestures, and drove both forward into Inuyasha's sides at once to hit him in his kidneys. Inuyasha weakened and gagged in pain, as Sanhou pushed him back and violently smacked his head one way to the other, causing more blood to fly and smear across his face. Finally, he drove his fist forward and smashed it into his face, sending him flying away from him and to the ground again. Once there, Inuyasha moved no more. His strength was gone. He could only pant for now, and struggle to stay alive.

Sanhou's smile had faded, and as he wiped blood from his lips a clear look of anger was on his face. However, he was not yet tired, and his pain was nothing compared to Inuyasha's. He walked forward straight to the hanyou, watching to see if he would rise again. But he didn't, and finally, he reached him. He quickly bent over and seized him by his hair, yanking him off the ground. However, here he gave pause, and turned and looked to Kagome. She was still on the ground writhing in pain and clutching her broken arm, but she managed to weakly look up to Sanhou with tears of pain and sadness in her eyes.

Sanhou smiled a bit, and then gestured to her. "Her annoyances make me lose my patience. Kill her." With that, he turned and looked down to Inuyasha. With an evil grin, he once again clenched his neck in his hands, and began to bend… "Oh? The Hanyou has life in him?" He mocked, panting. "Too bad I have over a million in me. Now, where were we?"

* * *

Kagome continued to pant and recoil in pain, but now she had another reason to worry. All of the nearby Sanhous turned and looked down on her. They grinned evilly at her, and promptly drew out their swords, ready to stab her and finish her off. Fear gripped her immediately. They were going to do it. They'd kill her, and then they'd know everything about the future, including where to find the time tree. And her? She'd be locked in the oblivion the others were…and she'd be used to make another one of them…

_No…this is a nightmare… This can't be happening!_

As Kagome thought that latest fear, however…she began to think again. She considered all that had happened, and what was going on. The Sanhous had changed. They were almost friendly to her before, but now they wanted to kill her as if she was nothing more than trash. They had left humans alone, but now they were freely killing them. Sanhou had wanted to kill all youkai, but now he wanted domination. None of this made any sense…none of it. They even seemed to be taking orders from the huge one. Before, they just operated as a collective… But how? Something had changed…that was true. Something was different. It was like…that evil personality. It was as if it had come out again, but this time it wasn't going away. It was dominating all of his actions. But what was it? Why had they become this way? Why were they changing?

_Why would this one miko turn out in this way? Our honor is unquestionable. There would have been no light circumstance that would have made him take the Saphsaiga, or turn to this madness._

_But Saphsaiga showed me a way…and made me realize the truth._

_Saphomitso apparently made his weapon too good. He was allegedly absorbed by the sword himself._

At once, it began to make sense to Kagome. She turned up to the Sanhous. They were still malicious, and still closing in on her. She swallowed, but spoke to them.

"What are you doing, Sanhou? Are you going to kill me?"

"That's the idea." One simply answered, still grinning.

"But then the miko will be extinct!" She immediately cried back.

The Sanhous paused only a moment, but then grinned wider. "Not to worry. There is no more need for any miko in the new order. Everything is me now. There's no need for anything but me to exist anymore."

"Is this…what you wanted to do with your freedom, Sanhou?" She managed to weakly ask. She was sore and it hurt to talk, but she had to keep talking. "Kill helpless people? Absorb everyone in the world?"

Sanhou happily shrugged in reply, still grinning menacingly. "I have to get stronger, after all. I have to become the best. I have to ascend beyond all people."

"Why?"

Sanhou hesitated at that. He didn't seem to have an answer. In the end, however, he merely shrugged. "It's what I'm meant to do. It's what we can do with Saphsaiga. I'm already so strong. Shouldn't I be the strongest? Shouldn't I dominate all life? I can have ultimate power then…"

Kagome persisted. "Is that why you took the sword? Is that why you went on this quest? To become all powerful? To replace everyone with you?"

The Sanhous paused again at this, but then they smiled and shrugged. "It wasn't, but that's irrelevant now. We've realized our full potential. We've realized what we can do. We've realized what we can become. We have more than the power to kill all youkai. We have the power to rule everything."

"So I suppose it's not just youkai that aren't worthy of living now." Kagome responded, forcing herself to grow cross through the pain. "It's all humanity. And not just that. All the birds. The trees. The water. All things? You're the only thing that's worth being alive?"

A Sanhou frowned at that. "I can ascend beyond all things. I and I alone deserve to live and have this power. I can make the most of it. I can know more and be more than any other form of life. Who cares so long as it expands what I am?"

"Would you listen to yourself!" Kagome immediately shot back. "Do you hear what you're saying! Do you honestly believe that!"

Sanhou paused in response to that. The others around him hesitated as well. Their evil looks faded a bit.

"Listen to you!" Kagome managed to shoot back. "You talked about demons exploiting humans…you sound like a demon yourself!"

Sanhou immediately went into a rage at that. "I'm more than any demon! I'm better than them! I'm purer than them!"

"How? What have you done except kill and hurt people?"

Sanhou caught himself there. He hesitated, but then repeated his old defense. "I…have to become stronger. I have to become more. I can become more…"

Kagome hesitated a moment longer. She had got him to pause...but he was still unsafe. She had to keep trying, before he relapsed. Immediately, despite the pain, she made her voice softer and spoke more gently.

"You once told me…a story about an innocent boy who had a great tragedy who befell him. You told me how he was alone and uncared for. He longed for someone to help him. He wanted to help other people as well. He didn't want to be alone and he didn't care for this power. He just wanted to be loved and accepted, and serve other people. You said you were doing this for humans, Sanhou. You were doing it because you felt that people needed to be defended. You wanted people to understand that more than anything. It was because you wanted to be loved, wasn't it? Your parents…they loved you so much they refused to even kill you to save themselves. They thought you were worth that much. I know that they dreamed of a day you'd be free and you'd keep doing what they did. That you'd make them proud."

Not only did Sanhou falter at that. The others around him faltered as well. They all looked to the ground. They breathed and stared, seeming to be thinking. Inside, they realized that Kagome was telling the truth. Strange…they all so much knowledge from everyone now, and yet she had realized something that they hadn't thought of. They winced after a moment. "…Mom…dad…" He spoke to himself. "…Why…is it so hard to remember them?" Sanhou paused at this. He bowed his head a bit, and seemed to wince. It looked as if he was trying to remember saying these things. However, he shook it off, and quickly raised his head again. "My…my goals have changed. It's no longer necessary for that."

"You said the youkai were a plague on the earth." Kagome went on. "But look at this. Look at what you are. You're consuming more life everywhere you go, so that you can sustain yourself. You don't care for love or happiness or well-being or anything. All _you_ care about is yourself…this greed. You've changed. You're the plague now."

Sanhou's face turned to anger, but laced with softness. "No! I-"

"You know it's true! Listen to what you're saying! When I met you, you still cared about other people! You still loved! But look at this! Look at this sword, what it's done to you! It's turned you into a monster! It's made you what you hate! It's made you only care about satisfying it! You can't even remember who you are anymore! Do you think your parents would be proud of this? Do you think they wanted you free to do this? This sword is destroying you and feeding itself! It absorbed the spirits of so many...but it's _destroying_ your soul! It's made you something worse than Naraku could ever make you! You had no choice then…but look what you're doing willingly now!"

Sanhou's eyes filled with wonder and amazement, as if he was waking up again after another long time of nightmares. He looked around at himself, and looked up and down at the surrounding Sanhous. However, after a moment, his face turned and went malicious. "I need more power…" He spoke darkly. But then, his face turned soft again. "But…I…I never wanted…" His face then went violent and mean once more. "They're just items of power…just things to turn me into a god! They don't matter!" He held a moment, but then bit down and turned soft again. "I…I don't want to…hurt anyone…" Again, he turned mean. "But they make me so strong!"

The Sanhou who spoke to Kagome winced again, looking as if something was wrong. It seemed like his head hurt. It looked as if he was confused. But Kagome understood this as well. "Don't you get it? The more you split yourself up, the less there is of you! Your body is splitting, but who you are is breaking up! You're becoming the sword! You're turning into what it wants!"

The other Sanhous were glaring darkly at Kagome now, but the closestone turned and looked up and around it, confused and seeming hurt. Somehow…she was getting through to him. He was breaking. Kagome noticed that a war seemed to be going on in Sanhou's mind. Some part was trying to consciously control him now. That's what those headaches were. She understood now. Each time he split, there was less of him in an individual mind and more of whatever monster was there controlling him. The sword was doing it. Or was it? At that, she realized the truth now. She turned and looked behind her, toward the battlefield. Yes…there was one Sanhou who didn't wince or falter. It was the monster in the center. She was right. That wasn't a Sanhou copy. That was something else, and it was coming to life with more Shikkon shards…

But he was still torn, still looking confused. Finally, he turned back to her and shook his head. "I…I just wanted to make the world a safe place… I wanted to help people… I wanted to make sure my family…my tribe…didn't die for nothing!"

"They didn't die for nothing, Sanhou." Kagome continued, more softly. "They died not harming you, because they had hope you'd one day break free and live again. But do you think this is what they wanted? Do you think they died so that you could become this?"

Abruptly, a loud voice called from the battlefield. "What are you all waiting for? Finish her already."

The Sanhous turned and looked up to the one that hesitated at that. They seemed to stare in anticipation. This one looked down at her, still frowning and twisting, seeming to be confused and not knowing what to do. A war was going on inside him, but still he didn't move. But finally…he drew out Saphsaiga. He placed both hands on it, and hovered them over her. Kagome paled again and swallowed. This was it. He wasn't stopping. She continued to gaze at him, however, her eyes pleading for him to regain his senses. He looked back, and did not smile. He held and quivered on, the sword shaking, but did not make a move. He swallowed and licked his lips, struggling to think.

"Do it!" The one in the center blasted.

Then, at last, he moved.

He snapped up, turned the sword around, and plunged it into the chest of the nearest Sanhou.

The others immediately snapped up. On the battlefield, the monstrous Sanhou dropped his victim and turned and looked to what had happened. As for the stabbed Sanhou, he looked down in shock. Then, he opened his mouth and began to gurgle. But as he did, his voice was cut off. Abruptly, his body began to glow. Its details vanished, and a blue light began to shine all around. Then, at once, the part that was Sanhou suddenly seemed to swirl around and vanish into a puff, leaving behind a Sanhou shaped cloud of blue light. The puff was immediately drained into the sword, but the blue light shone out and forth, and immediately went into the sky. It went into a ball next, and the spirit that had made that Sanhou shot away through the sky and off to find its owner.

Kagome gaped in awe. She turned to the Sanhou, and saw that his eyes were too open in shock. He blinked in astonishment for a moment, but then…slowly smiled a little.

"My head…feels a little clearer…"

The creature on the field snarled and turned around. He gestured to the others. "Finish her! Now!" He ordered.

The other Sanhous paused, but then one of them drew his sword readily. Kagome looked to him, and paled in fear again. But as this new Sanhou raised his sword to strike, the first one gave out a cry and drove his own sword into his chest. Soon, this one gaped in shock as he too vanished, and another spirit was released. Another Sanhou looked up in confusion, but then moved to strike Kagome as well. Yet the first Sanhou quickly stepped in and sliced his head off. Soon, he vanished and released another spirit too.

"Much clearer…" Sanhou remarked.

The thing snarled in the center. He quickly pointed to the rebel. "Kill that traitor!"

The Sanhou realized this, and quickly looked up…but it was too late. As Kagome watched in horror, a blade suddenly was thrust through his chest from behind. He gaped in shock, looked down to the sword, and then gave a gurgle as he too vanished like the others and gave up his spirit. As he vanished, she saw a rather villainous Sanhou grinning behind him, bringing up his sword after having freshly killed him. He then stepped forward to finish Kagome off, and the girl paled. It was over. That one had been her only hope. Now, she was finished.

But then, in mid-step, the Sanhou froze. It was as if the consciousness of the previous Sanhou had come upon him, and now was flowing into him. He stopped, and quickly softened his expression. A moment later, he brought his sword up and slashed through the nearest Sanhou. After that, the others immediately sneered and leapt onto this one, but he quickly began to slice through them as well and fought back.

The creature in the middle snarled. "Damnit! Kill him!" He yelled in fury.

Kagome watched as a strange thing took place. The Sanhou was now defending her, cutting down its own kind left and right. And with each new slice, his appearance became more committed, and his resolve grew stronger. It seemed as if he was more certain of his actions with each slice. Once in a while, one of the other Sanhous got in a hit and killed him…but that one would immediately take over for the old one, and continued to fight. All this continued until the fighting Sanhou locked blades with another one. They both held together, and glared at each other. They stared deep into each others eyes, both of them fierce and committed. But then, to Kagome's surprise, the attacker seemed to realize something, and nodded. Then, all of the sudden, both of them broke apart, and both attacker and defender began to strike down the Sanhous around them.

The situation quickly changed. Soon, there were three protecting Kagome. Then four. After that, all of the sudden another gasp went out from deep within the crowd. One of the Sanhous had spontaneously rebelled, and had killed one of his breathren. Indeed, all of them were changing. They were all growing less vicious-looking, and all of them were softening. Soon another rebel sprung up. And another. And another. Cells of Sanhous were soon everywhere, all fighting and killing each other. Spirits began to fly up from the multitude as more rebelled. And soon, the single rebels were joined by more. They gathered together until there was a battle going on between both sides. And the good side soon won out…because regardless of whether they won or lost they were unaffected, and another soul was released. And as this continued, the creature in the center flew into a rage. He yelled at them all to kill their companions, but it was useless. The moment they did, they took their place. And more and more Sanhous rebelled against him all the time. His face filled with rage as he looked at them all, watching them drop one after another.

"What are you doing, you fools!" It blasted.

"What we should have done long ago!" One of the rebels yelled back as it killed another.

"Now we understand!"

"You grew in influence as we multiplied…"

"…While we shrank in it."

"You idiots! I'm one of you!" The monster snapped back.

"No, you're not!" One answered.

"You want death…"

"You turned us to evil…"

"You stole our body and used it…"

"We thought you were our friend…"

"…but you were just another demon confusing us."

"Now, this ends."

The monster roared in anger at this, for he was losing more control all the time. One of the rebels moved to a group of Sanhous soon after, and prepared to strike them. At this, the creature yelled out again.

"You fools! Don't kill them! If you do, Naraku will be released! Everything will have been for nothing!"

The rebel paused…but only for a moment. Then, he drove his sword forward into the nearest one.

"…If it has to be Naraku or you…we pick Naraku."

The thing seethed. "Traitors! Demon lovers! You damned the world!"

"No…"

"We'll damn the world…"

"…if we _don't_ do this!"

The thing hissed in anger and yelled out a stream of curses. But they were useless now. The Sanhous had changed. More and more of them turned, and they were growing in larger and larger groups. At last, their opponents themselves gave up, and merely stood there with their arms down, allowing themselves to be stabbed and their spirits released. More and more spirits poured out. The Sanhous dropped to half…then a fourth…then an eighth. They continued to vanish. They came off their mountains, out of the towns, and shrank more and more as they were released one after another. Until, at long last, there were only five of them left, surrounding Kagome. Here, they stopped and looked up to the demon in the center. They glared at him angrily. However, the monster glared even more hatefully at Kagome.

"You dumb bitch…" He hissed. "I was so close…but then you ruined it all…"

"Don't you dare touch her." One of the Sanhous coldly demanded.

The thing snorted. "And do you think you're going to stop me? A bunch of worthless children? I should have never assisted you. I should have left Naraku in you to rot the flesh from your bones."

Kagome managed to glare darkly at him from behind Sanhou. "You lose…Saphomitso." She spoke to him. The thing reacted to this, and looked down to her. "That who you are, isn't it? Myoga said you made the sword and you were absorbed by it. But you willingly went into it, didn't you?"

The hulk paused a moment. The other Sanhous looked to him for an answer, and waited for him to say something. However, in the end he smiled at her. "You're bright for a stupid twit." He sneered. "I built Saphsaiga to absorb any spirit, but I especially made it effective against demons. I couldn't very well have any old member of my brood come forth and take it to use it against me, could I? No, I infused myself into the sword, specifically so that when a human went into it I could dominate them. Their minds and lives are such petty, easy-to-break things. Luckily little Sanhou came by, all wrought with emotion and desperately seeking a reason to live, and I fed him it until he was good enough to be my servant."

All five snarled at him. "You filthy bastard. You used me even worse than Naraku did."

Saphomitso shrugged. "Your fault, Sanhou. You didn't follow your own advice and trusted demons. Not that it matters anymore. Your body, along with the Shikkon shards, belongs to me now. So keep slicing yourself up as small as you want. In the end, I'll absorb you and show you firsthand to the prison of Saphsaiga. Then I'll send your new little friend there to meet you. Then I won't bother with this world anymore. I'll go to hers, where they know nothing of demons…and are lambs waiting for the slaughter."

Sanhou hissed. "I'll never let you! I'm stopping you tonight!"

The thing hissed and snarled in reply. But in the end, however, he merely smiled. "This changes little, pathetic human." He growled. "I still have the shards."

One of them merely raised his sword. "Not for long. You forget…we know where they are."

With that, the five of them shot forward to the creature. They quickly spread out as they did so, so that they encircled the creature. As for the thing, it reached down and brought up its own Saphsaiga, and immediately drew it and held it before him. The Sanhous circled him for a moment, but then one of them shot forward for the beast. Immediately, he brought his own blade forward and countered…but the other four used that moment to come forward and slice away at certain key parts of the thing. As they sliced into his skin, Kagome saw little sparkles of light come flying from the wounds to the ground. The monster hissed, but then twisted its blade around and drove it into the Sanhou in front of him. Immediately, he vanished into a blue blast and disappeared.

The monster swiped to the side next, trying to kill another one. In response, the one ducked down, while the other three slashed down and cut into his arm. More shards poured out as a result. The thing snarled, and whipped back around to slice into another Sanhou, making him disappear as well. But the others used the moment to shoot down and slice into its leg, bringing out more shards. The thing roared in anger, and swept its blade down again at them. They quickly moved to the side and sliced out the shards in the other leg, then moved up and sliced out the shards in the other arm. But in doing so, they gave enough time for the monster to bring his sword around and run another through.

The last two Sanhous leapt back after this. They paused for a moment afterward. The monster's strength was fading with the loss of each shard, but so was theirs. They weren't sure if they had the power for this next blow. However, they risked it. Immediately, both darted forward on either side of the beast. As they neared him, they both crouched and then leapt into the air, doing a somersault over the thing's head. They brought their blades down as they did so, cutting another four shards free. But the monster also brought his blade up and stabbed another one, making him vanish as well. The other landed, and quickly put himself between the monster and Kagome.

The last Sanhou panted and sweat. So did the central monster, but despite that it managed to smile as well. They stared at each other a moment before it spoke. "Well done, little boy. But I still have three left. And I own your body now. Once I've killed you, they'll be nothing of you left. You'll take my place in this sword and live in a cold hell forever, more alone and desolate than you can dream. Now, are you sure you want to do something so stupid? Or would you rather reconsider your rebellion?"

The boy shuddered at this. He feared loneliness more than anything. He had been afraid and alone for so long, hated by everyone. And he knew what would happen if he came forward. However…he also turned and looked down to Kagome. He saw her…and thought again of his duties…his responsibilities. He was a miko, whether he liked it or not. And his tribe's duty was clear and absolute. He looked down on her for a moment, and smiled.

"…I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry for everything. And…thank you."

With that, Sanhou turned back to the monster and glared again. In a flash, he shot forward toward the thing. The monster merely grinned and waited. With only one Sanhou left, he knew what he would do exactly. His thoughts were his. And so, right as the boy ran up to him and extended his sword, he plunged his own Saphsaiga forward and stabbed the miko right through the stomach.

Kagome gasped in shock. Sanhou did as well. However, despite the pain…despite the fact that he began to vanish, he looked up and gave the monster before him one last defiant look. Then, using the last of his strength before he vanished, he plunged his sword forward and made a horseshoe cut into the chest of the creature…spilling the last three shards. Only then did he close his eyes and release…vanishing into another spirit, and then flying off. His remnants sank into the main swords, and in a moment everything returned to normal. Kagome continued to stare in shock a moment longer, but there was nothing else that could be done. It was over.

Sanhou was gone.

* * *

This story has two different endings, just like before.

If you think Sanhou got what he deserved, read the first ending.

If you pity him, read the second ending.


	10. Ending 1

CHAPTER NINE – ENDING ONE

The demon grinned as he lowered the blade, and turned his head to Kagome. "Another reason I wanted a human." He sneered. "So weak and pathetic…I could always overpower their spirits in the end and take control of their bodies. They have no strength of will or power to them. They're just trash. Actually, Sanhou wasn't making up lies about demons. He was merely stating _my_ opinions regarding humans that I fed him."

Kagome stiffened, and tried to pull away a bit.

The monster clenched its hands into fists and glared in rage. It turned to Kagome and hissed angrily. It was livid with fury now, more angry than it had been yet. It began to change.

Abruptly, its already tall body became taller. Its face began to extend. Its clothes shredded and fell off of it, and brown hair began to spring up all over its body. Its claws and talons became longer and crueler, and its eyes grew blood red. Horn crests sprang up from around its face, growing bony and sharp, as it grew taller and taller and bigger around. It rippled with more muscle than ever as thick hair covered it, and soon it was as tall as a house. In a few moments, to Kagome's shock, the humanoid was gone. Now, a huge bear demon loomed over her, dripping drool out of its sharp-tooth-filled mouth and growling in rage.

_"Damn you, stupid girl! Damn you to hell!"_ It bellowed. _"I had ultimate power! I had the world…the cosmos at my fingers! But then _you_ had to ruin it! You ruined everything! But I'll rebuild! I swear to you I'll rebuild! And I'll start with your pathetic soul!"_

Kagome began to quiver in fear. But she was helpless now. Her pain still crippled her, and she was still strained from all that had happened. She managed to start dragging herself away, but the towering demon walked forward much faster than her. Its eyes blazed rage. Its mouth drooled hungrily.

But then, both stopped as a small voice spoke up from behind the thing.

"If you're using your sword…I'm going to use mine."

Then, in a flash, a massive glowing blade shot up from behind the creature and sliced into it, freely slashing into the flesh and hide of the beast. It cut straight through, slicing up from its hip to its opposite shoulder, leaving blazing light in its wake as it went through. Kagome blinked in astonishment, but then looked closer. As the monster gurgled and stiffened, bleeding out of its mouth and stunned in horror, Kagome saw a familiar, though blood soaked and ragged, hanyou behind him, brandishing Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called in joy.

"Consider this, asshole." He seethed. "Tetsusaiga only shows itself when I'm defending a human, and right now Kagome doesn't have any shards on her."

The thing didn't answer. Instead, it slowly slid apart into its two halves, before completely falling to the ground. A look of horror was still frozen on its face. As it fell, blood and fluids gushed out and everywhere for a moment. But that only lasted a second. Then, suddenly, the creature shrank and withered. It wasn't like the others. This time, it seemed as if the body was burning up like a piece of paper. It withered and thinned and broke away into fragments, which themselves disintegrated into nothing. It continued to do so until the entire thing was a black cinder, and then it itself vanished. Only when this had happened did Saphsaiga fall to the ground and lay there, not vanishing like the others…but laying there. Only the sword was left at last.

Kagome herself paused a moment, and looked up to the hanyou. She smiled, even though he was frowning and looking down at the blade. It was over. It was finally over. The souls had been released, and everything was back to the way it was. Already, she began to hear sounds around her as the townspeople started to rise in confusion of what had happened. She turned and looked, and saw them standing and looking around in puzzlement. This meant that everyone else was alright too. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara would all be back. For the first time in a long while, she smiled in relief.

As for Inuyasha, he ignored all of this. Instead, he walked over to the fallen Saphsaiga. He looked down on it for a moment and glared, seeing it shimmer against the ground. It looked unchanged for all that had happened to it. After a pause, he bent over and grasped its handle. He almost feared a draining touch…but none happened. It was cool and normal. He raised it up, and looked over it for a moment. So, this was the sword that gave you the power to make more of yourself. That made you invincible. He stared at it a moment longer, and briefly considered the power that it could give him…the strength and wisdom it meant…

Then, giving one snort, he tossed it into the air.

A Wind Scar later, and it was nothing but metal shavings.

* * *

Kagome's arm still hurt. Feudal medicine wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. It had barely numbed her pain. She needed to get back to her own time, and after explaining to her mom why she had been gone for so long she could prepare herself for verbal abusing concerning how her arm had gotten broken in five places. She probably wouldn't be able to go back to the past for a week, but that might be a good thing. She needed time to heal.

After the conclusion of the battle, Inuyasha had paused only long enough to look around and make sure that the rest of the Sanhous were dead. As he did so, both he and Kagome had noticed that a body was missing. Somehow, Sesshomaru had managed to drag himself away at the conclusion of the battle. Kagome didn't know what had happened to him, and at the moment she had been in too much pain to care. A part of her was disappointed that Inuyasha couldn't have finished him off. However…another part of her was grateful for his help. Inuyasha merely uttered a curse and swore that he'd kill him next time, but then picked up Kagome and took her back to the village. They ran into the revived Sango and Miroku on the way, and when they returned they saw that everyone was restored.

In the distance, she saw Sango cuddling with Kirara, no doubt overjoyed to see her back. As for Miroku, he was trying, as always, to cuddle with Sango, and not having much luck. It was a much more tasteful and satisfying scene than what Sanhou had shown the day before…

_Sanhou…_

Kagome thought back to him…poor, pathetic creature he had been. He had done so many bad things and caused so much misery and chaos. But in the end, he had come to his senses and tried to help her. He had given his life to try and make Saphomitso (for that was who Kagome was sure had been the monster killed) vulnerable. He was a miko, after all, and his death meant the end of one more tribe and fellow members that could have helped her understand herself. Now, he could be the only soul left locked inside that void of Saphsaiga. She hoped that Inuyasha's last strike had freed him.

_Inuyasha…_

"You're not thinking about that jerk, are you?"

Kagome looked to the side, seeing the hanyou up and about. She frowned a bit at the sight. Inuyasha was so battered and bruised he needed to rest. But good luck making him do so. Bandaged and limping as he was, he had dragged himself from bed and over to Kagome, and now stood with his arms crossed and standing upright.

Kagome merely shrugged. "He did save my life, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted. "I do that all the time, but you don't seem to care. I'm glad to be rid of him. The only thing I cared about was if he could tell me where Naraku was. Now I'll never know."

Kagome paused a moment, but then turned to the ground. "I'm a little surprised that you didn't like him that much…"

Inuyasha perked up a bit to this, and turned to him in confusion.

"He was a lot like you, in many ways. He was trying to find out who he was. He hated being alone. On the inside, he was afraid after all that had happened to him. It made him the way he was."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm just fine being alone, thank you. I don't need anything or anyone. And I'm the way I am because of how I made myself. I'm not some weak little human who gets manipulated by anything that happens to him or her."

Kagome didn't react in anger for once. She merely kept her face down, and a blank look on it. "…That's what I thought." She simply said, as if she was disappointed in him.

Inuyasha noticed this, and turned his head to it. Normally, he would have scowled immediately and told her to stop being so mopey. However…he too was still thinking of Sanhou. He was thinking of what he had accused him of. He was thinking of the terrible things he called him…and was wondering if it was true. That last phrase Kagome said had sounded far too much like him… In the end, he swallowed a bit, and turned away from her. Then, mumbling almost incoherently…he murmured a small phrase.

"…sorry…"

Kagome turned and looked to him at this, her face puzzled. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha frowned, but then choked it out. "…I'm sorry I scratched you the other day, alright!" He sounded a bit exasperated by saying that, but he spat it out none the less. Then, after a pause, he groaned and gave out more. "And…you know about those nearby shards you sensed?"

Kagome paused for a moment at this, but then nodded. "Yes?"

"…Well…you…I…" He stumbled around a bit, and finally scowled and frowned. "You'll just drag me down with that broken arm and slow the whole thing…so…" He paused, and then softened a little. "You…you can take a few days to rest up… There's…no hurry."

Kagome blinked in astonishment. Was she dreaming? Inuyasha actually apologized for something, and now he was actually being considerate? It was overwhelming to her…but it was also the best surprise she had in a long time. She smiled in response, and leaned in a bit closer to the hanyou. He continued to frown…nearly blushing…as he looked to the ground. "You know…" She called out a little playfully. "You did tell Saphomitso that I didn't have any shards on me. You must have wanted him to know that you really cared about me…"

Inuyasha immediately flushed a shade redder. He perked up and gulped, and turned and saw Kagome almost leaning on him. Immediately, he shook his head and sprang back. Quickly, his tough attitude returned. "I mean…uh…well, I still needed you to find shards later. And I did want to protect you so that he didn't get another soul. So there's no reason to get all mushy on me about it. Don't read so much into it." He paused a moment, but then scowled and spat back more defensively. "And don't get lazy on me! I'm only giving you five days rest! On second thought, three days! And you better be ready to go after that!"

Normally, Kagome probably would have yelled at him in response to his rudeness until everything culminated in her bellowing, "Sit". However, whether it was due to being tired…or due to her still appreciating Inuyasha's gestures…or the fact that she knew the real reason behind Inuyasha's strike even if he denied it…she decided to let it slide for now.

Still smiling, the girl from the future turned and looked ahead, and enjoyed the feeling of the restored life of the forest around her as the sun rose.

THE END


	11. Ending 2

CHAPTER NINE – ENDING TWO

The demon grinned as he lowered the blade, and turned his head to Kagome. "Another reason I wanted a human." He sneered. "So weak and pathetic…I could always overpower their spirits in the end and take control of their bodies. They have no strength of will or power to them. They're just trash. Actually, Sanhou wasn't making up lies about demons. He was merely stating _my_ opinions regarding humans that I fed him."

Kagome stiffened, and tried to pull away a bit.

The monster clenched its hands into fists and glared in rage. It turned to Kagome and hissed angrily. It was livid with fury now, more angry than it had been yet.

"Damn you, stupid girl! Damn you to hell!" It bellowed. "I had ultimate power! I had the world…the cosmos at my fingers! But then you had to ruin it! You ruined everything!" It paused and hissed for a moment, breathing in deep and angrily. But then, after a moment…it managed a smile.

"But at least that troublesome boy is out of the way…and he's given me a new body. Now I can rebuild myself…and I'll start with your pathetic soul."

Kagome gaped at that…and began to struggle to get away. Her pain still crippled her, but she managed to start dragging herself back from the creature. The monster glared at her ravenously, and began to bring up Saphsaiga. It took a single step toward her…but then suddenly froze. Abruptly, it dropped its sword, as if a sudden pain had struck it. It raised its hands to its neck and clutched them, and began to gag. Kagome stopped in the middle of her fleeing, and looked to the creature in puzzlement as it began to change.

Abruptly, its already tall body became taller. Its face began to extend. Its clothes shredded and fell off of it, and brown hair began to spring up all over its body. However, it didn't in one place…its chest. The chest seemed to swell and grow a bit, protruding out. Its claws and talons became longer and crueler, and its eyes grew blood red. Horn crests sprang up from around its face, growing bony and sharp, as it grew taller and taller and bigger around. But as the horns came, its face continued to distort. It looked as if a growth was happening there as well. It rippled with more muscle than ever as thick hair covered it, but the central chest stayed bare. It continued to swell and bulge, along with the face. As it did, the red eyes vanished again. The horns pulled off from it. Lines began to come off of the bulge and grow as well…looking almost like growths from appendages. The thing gurgled and grunted, its voice twisting and distorting. The mass in its chest continued to protrude…and began to twist…as if moving of its own accord.

Finally, to Kagome's shock, an enormous sound like ripping of flesh came out. And in a huge eruption, the mass exploded from the face and chest of the creature. It was bloody, torn, and covered with horrible injuries, and to the girl's shock it sailed through the air before plopping right down on top of her legs. Kagome cupped her hands to her mouth and prepared to scream…until she looked at it again. Only then did she realize what it was.

It was Sanhou. His body had violently separated from the demon.

She looked back up to see what was left, and soon gasped again. The humanoid was gone. Now, a huge bear demon loomed over her, dripping drool out of its sharp-tooth-filled mouth and growling in rage. It looked at itself, shocked at what it had become, how it had returned to its former body. But then, it turned and looked back up to Kagome. Growling angrily, it began to step forward again.

Kagome began to quiver in fear. But she was helpless now. Her pain still crippled her, and she was still strained from all that had happened. Even if she could drag herself away, she'd abandon the bloody, naked Sanhou to the thing…assuming he was even still alive. Meanwhile, the towering demon walked forward much faster than than she could crawl away anyway. She couldn't do anything, but stare in terror at the beast. Its eyes blazed rage. Its mouth drooled hungrily.

But then, both stopped as a small voice spoke up from behind the thing.

"If you're using your sword…I'm going to use mine."

Then, in a flash, a massive glowing blade shot up from behind the creature and sliced into it, freely slashing into the flesh and hide of the beast. It cut straight through, slicing up from its hip to its opposite shoulder, leaving blazing light in its wake as it went through. Kagome blinked in astonishment, but then looked closer. As the monster gurgled and stiffened, bleeding out of its mouth and stunned in horror, Kagome saw a familiar, though blood soaked and ragged, hanyou behind him, brandishing Tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called in joy.

"Consider this, asshole." He seethed. "Tetsusaiga only shows itself when I'm defending a human, and right now neither Kagome or Sanhou have any shards on them."

The thing didn't answer. Instead, it slowly slid apart into its two halves, before completely falling to the ground. A look of horror was still frozen on its face. As it fell, blood and fluids gushed out and everywhere for a moment. But that only lasted a second. Then, suddenly, the creature shrank and withered. It wasn't like the others. This time, it seemed as if the body was burning up like a piece of paper. It withered and thinned and broke away into fragments, which themselves disintegrated into nothing. It continued to do so until the entire thing was a black cinder, and then it itself vanished. Only when this had happened did Saphsaiga fall to the ground and lay there, not vanishing like the others…but laying there. Only the sword was left at last.

Kagome herself paused a moment, and looked up to the hanyou. She smiled, even though he was frowning and looking down at the blade. It was over. It was finally over. The souls had been released, and everything was back to the way it was. Already, she began to hear sounds around her as the townspeople started to rise in confusion of what had happened. She turned and looked, and saw them standing and looking around in puzzlement. This meant that everyone else was alright too. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara would all be back. For the first time in a long while, she smiled in relief. However, she soon remembered Sanhou. She looked down to his wretched body. It was horrible. It looked as if he had indeed ripped himself out of the larger demon. But his skin, though covered with tears, was still all around his body. He didn't have any major exposures of muscle or bone or interior. And somehow, the miko was still breathing.

As for Inuyasha, he ignored all of this. Instead, he walked over to the fallen Saphsaiga. He looked down on it for a moment and glared, seeing it shimmer against the ground. It looked unchanged for all that had happened to it. After a pause, he bent over and grasped its handle. He almost feared a draining touch…but none happened. It was cool and normal. He raised it up, and looked over it for a moment. So, this was the sword that gave you the power to make more of yourself. That made you invincible. He stared at it a moment longer, and briefly considered the power that it could give him…the strength and wisdom it meant…

Then, giving one snort, he tossed it to the ground again like it was so much garbage.

* * *

The boy felt in pain, but also dizzy and lightheaded. He wasn't sure what was causing that. Perhaps it was the pain…or something had drugged him so much he couldn't feel. When he began to swim back into consciousness, however, his mind was fried. He could barely remember who he was or what had transpired. It felt as if his brain was a massive vacuum…and empty cavern after all the knowledge and perspective that was in it had been destroyed. His body felt like one giant sore as well, and infinitely weaker than it had been. But somehow…he managed to crack open his eyes.

His vision swam for a moment, dizzy and twirling. But then, his eyes cleared, and his brain slowly began to register objects. It seemed as if he was in a house…or some sort of wooden building. He also had to be laying down, for he was looking up at the underside of a roof. He began to sense things about his body. Whatever wasn't swollen or torn had been bandaged up…which was pretty much all of his body. He was wrapped up like a corpse in bandages at this point. He had to struggle to move his face through all of them. He felt terribly weak, barely able to move. But he could sense he was in a bedroll and covered up. Most of all, though, he saw the people over him. Shippo looked at him with fear. Miroku and Sango both looked at him with anger. Inuyasha was turned away, glaring, and looking also bandaged up. Kagome too had a sling around one arm, and was the only one who gave him a smile.

Sanhou thought for a moment, remembering what had happened. And yet…he was still alive. Confusion stretched his face. "Why…did you spare…my life…?" He managed to croak through bloody, swollen lips.

"I was wondering that myself." Miroku darkly replied.

"If you think we shouldn't have, then by all means say the word." Sango spoke, her tone almost biting, and raising her weapon.

Kagome alone looked on the wretched specimen of a man with pity. "…It would have been a waste." She simply answered the man. "You're the last of your tribe, Sanhou. You're one of the last miko. Besides…I saw what had happened. You only did that because you were being manipulated as well. That thing was taking you over. It wasn't your fault."

Sanhou, however, merely smiled slightly and let out a small chuckle. He leaned back a little and coughed out a further laugh. He slowly shook his head from side to side as he did so, and then spoke up again.

"I'm sorry…but I can't feign innocence…" He simply answered. "The sword…it didn't make me feel the way I did… It just unlocked what was already there… It fed on my own hate…my own desires for revenge…and I let it. And in the end…it was my own lust for power it fed… It was my own dark nature…that led me to want that terrible goal. If I hadn't been so weak…so narrow minded…so obsessed with revenge…it never would have gotten this bad… I would have realized the sword for what it was earlier. But I wanted revenge against all youkai…and I couldn't see that not all were evil…and it made me the most evil of all…"

Sanhou turned his head weakly, looking up to Inuyasha. The hanyou turned and looked down on him, still frowning and cold. "Inuyasha…I don't deserve your mercy… I've done so much to you… You deserve the right to kill me…and I deserve death. Finish me."

Kagome turned up to Inuyasha at that. Her face became concerned immediately, and she looked to him with nervous anticipation. As for Inuyasha, he glared down at the pitiful wreck of a human underneath him. He could finish him now easily enough. He couldn't even move. And after all of Sanhou's abuse and torture, he was probably itching to finish him off. However…Kagome saw something else in him, now that he was human again. With no more evil or power to cover up the truth, she could see what he was originally…a scared, lonely boy. Perhaps that didn't excuse him…but it did let her see something else. It let her see a bit of Inuyasha in him. The hanyou too had once been alone, and cared only for his own power. There was a time when he might have taken Saphsaiga himself to gain the Jewel of Four Souls, or at least to get revenge on his tormenters. But he too had been alone as well…and unloved. And so, that made her pity the miko underneath her, and she expressed that pity to Inuyasha. In the end, it would be his decision. But he looked up and stared at Kagome for a moment. His face stayed cold and he said nothing. Then, at last, he looked back to the fallen Sanhou and snorted.

"Pft. Yeah right. You'd like that, wouldn't you? After all you've done to me, you expect me to just put you out of your misery?" He shot back. "You want me to prove myself as a bloodthirsty killer so that you can feel justified, don't you? Well it's not happening. You can live with yourself and your guilt."

Sanhou was stunned into silence. He thought for sure he would be dead. But Inuyasha was sparing him. As for Kagome, a smile began to spread on her face. Her eyes grew happy, and she flashed a silent _thank you_ to Inuyasha. He only saw her out of the corner of his own vision, and he frowned and snorted when she said that. Nevertheless, Kagome realized what he had done. Despite his malicious-sounding intentions, Kagome knew the truth. She knew it was a big step for him to allow Sanhou to live. Anyone else, even a reasonable person, might have killed him. Indeed, Miroku made a sound under his breath and turned away. Sango crossed her arms and glared at him angrily. But for Inuyasha to do it…it showed a great character step to her. She was happy for him.

Inuyasha scowled. "Don't take this wrong. This is a punishment for you. Make it sound as if I'm doing you a favor, and I might kill you anyway."

After a moment, Lady Kaede spoke up as well and addressed him.

"It's easy to take the easy way out, Sanhou. You thought the same thing earlier, didn't you? Kagome told us you wanted to kill yourself when you first awoke."

Sanhou stiffened at that, and lowered his head a little.

"That is a cowardly way out, Sanhou, and not the way that you were brought up." Kaede went on. "You can't let your past sins dominate you. You did that first by seeking depression, then allowed this course of revenge to consume you. It is time to put away your grudges and rise to be the person your parents wanted you to be. They neither wanted you to be a monster, avenger, or a suicide. They wanted you to continue on doing what they couldn't, to save your race when all others were gone. Even as Naraku used you to kill them all, they knew that they would not die out because you lived. They did not tell you they loved you before you died just to make you feel horrible when you awoke. They told you that so that you could let them go and become more. So you have repented of your evil at last, and now you see the truth. Will you throw away a third chance? Or will you rise up to try and become the man you were born to be?"

Sanhou paused a bit longer. He took all of this in, and mused over it for a long while. With his mind clear, he was at last free to understand and digest all that had happened. But now, even he saw the wisdom in the words of Kaede, and he too realized what a waste it would be to give up now. In the end, he managed a weak smile.

"…Thank you…Lord Inuyasha." He paused, and then looked to the others as well. "…Thank you, everyone… This is so much more than I deserve…"

The hanyou merely snorted, crossed his arms, and looked away.

"Once I am healed…I'd still like to get Naraku. Let me join you…"

"I think not." Sango harshly snapped back.

"I think you've devoted quite enough time in your life to revenge." Miroku corrected immediately. "And unfortunately for you, you've made quite a few enemies by your own actions. You wouldn't be safe traveling around. However, you still have a great task left. You are the only surviving member of your tribe. It is now your duty to protect Saphsaiga from anyone else who would seek to use the same power that you had. You must return it to the shrine and do so."

Sanhou paused on hearing that. His face faltered a little, and his eyes lowered. "…Alone again…" He murmured aloud.

"You're not alone anymore." Kagome immediately replied in an encouraging voice. "You know us now, and we know the truth. I'm sure we could visit you every once in a while," She looked up to the others at this. "Right guys?"

Inuyasha and Sango both grit their teeth and growled. Miroku began to sweatdrop. Shippo frantically shook his head "no".

Kagome's face turned a bit angry. "_Right_ guys?"

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. Miroku grudgingly gave a nod. Shippo leapt back a bit, but then nodded out of fear. Inuyasha murmured a "whatever".

Sanhou chuckled slightly. "Don't worry about it… I know…I have a long time ahead of me before I earn anyone's trust again… I'm satisfied enough…that people will give me a chance." He paused again after that, but nodded. "I will guard Saphsaiga with my life, and warn off all who would listen to its voice."

"Fine. Then we don't need to talk anymore." Inuyasha flatly stated. With that, he turned and began to walk out. "I'm getting some air."

Sango rose as well, still irritated at this whole arrangement, but brushing it off for now. "I'm going to check on Kirara again."

"I'll come with you!" Miroku immediately announced, quickly springing up…and following Sango a little too closely behind.

Shippo, on his part, took one look at Sanhou, gulped, and then turned and ran off behind the others. Soon, only Kagome and Sanhou were left. They looked to each other again, and Kagome gave him a smile.

"Well…I'll make sure Kaede takes care of you until you're able to move. I need to head back too…" She held up her sling. "My arm needs a cast…" She muttered while sweating a little. "I guess this is goodbye."

Sanhou nodded slightly. "I guess so." He paused for a moment after that, but then sighed deeply, and spoke in a softer voice to her.

"I'm so sorry…for everything. But bless you, Kagome. Despite all the knowledge and all the different perspectives I had gained…you alone saw what my parents wanted…what my people wanted…when I could not. You saved what was left of my humanity. But more so…" He quieted down more here, growing more grim. "I want you to know…I was wrong about Inuyasha and you. No…he cares about you more than the shards. He proved it last night with Tetsusaiga, but he proved that before then too. On seeing you injured he attacked my body with more savage force than ever. It _was_ for you and not for the shards that he fought. No…you were not a foolish child. I was the fool…I always had been…"

Kagome paused again for a moment. Her face twisted a bit, and her look was slightly anxious.

"What's wrong?" The miko asked.

"You…" She began slowly. "You wouldn't happen…to know anything about Naraku…or anything else that could help us, would you?"

Sanhou frowned and ruefully shook his head. "On freeing the souls…my knowledge was lost. Only things I specifically thought about remain…and then only vaguely. I could tell you where he is now…but he's probably already left. I'm sorry."

Kagome bowed her own head in disappointment, and sighed. "It's alright."

A pause lasted between the two for a moment. After that, however, Sanhou spoke up again, his tone gentler.

"You are…a true miko."

Kagome smiled and chuckled a bit at that, and then promptly frowned. "Me? I'm just a lost girl from the future. I barely know what's going on. I'm just remains of Kikyo in another body."

"You're wrong." Sanhou responded. "Perhaps you are what Kikyo once was…but you aren't what she is now. You're better. And you have a power inside you better than hers. I was telling the truth… I was so blinded before that I couldn't see anything but myself… But when you talked to me…last night…your voice made me remember. _You_ made me remember…what it was to love…to care… I thought those emotions were dead…lost with my personality…but you brought them out." He paused and inhaled deeply for a moment. Kagome kept her eyes down, and though she smiled a bit at this she didn't respond. He looked at her a moment longer, but then closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Keep working at him… He'll break eventually…like he did last night."

Kagome's eyes expanded a bit at this in surprise. She turned and looked to Sanhou at that, almost about to insist what he meant by that. However, she was already too late. The miko was already asleep. She glared at him for a few moments longer, her face tight and her emotions high. However, in the end, she backed down, and she managed a small smile herself. After that, she turned and rose from his side, and walked out as well.

* * *

Kagome's arm still hurt. Feudal medicine wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. It had barely numbed her pain. She needed to get back to her own time, and after explaining to her mom why she had been gone for so long she could prepare herself for verbal abusing concerning how her arm had gotten broken in five places. She probably wouldn't be able to go back to the past for a week, but that might be a good thing. She needed time to heal.

After the conclusion of the battle, Inuyasha had paused only long enough to look around and make sure that the rest of the Sanhous were dead. As he did so, both he and Kagome had noticed that a body was missing. Somehow, Sesshomaru had managed to drag himself away at the conclusion of the battle. Kagome didn't know what had happened to him, and at the moment she had been in too much pain to care. A part of her was disappointed that Inuyasha couldn't have finished him off. However…another part of her was grateful for his help. Inuyasha merely uttered a curse and swore that he'd kill him next time, but then picked up Kagome…and with severe reluctance and growling, Sanhou…and took them back to the village. They ran into the revived Sango and Miroku on the way, and when they returned they saw that everyone was restored.

In the distance, she saw Sango cuddling with Kirara, no doubt overjoyed to see her back. As for Miroku, he was trying, as always, to cuddle with Sango, and not having much luck. It was a much more tasteful and satisfying scene than what Sanhou had shown the day before. It was still amazing how he had changed so much from two different personalities. As she thought about him, and thought of the evil he had inside him that drove him to his madness, she couldn't help but feel a cold ripple of fear. She knew that Inuyasha had a lot of aggression in himself as well, and she was afraid of what it could do if it could ever be unleashed. So far, it had been put back each time. But with the battle over and everything calmed down, she too began to fear what Miroku and Sango feared. What if he became a full demon? Would his anger and rage be unleashed then? Would a monster even worse than Saphomitso be unleashed?

_Inuyasha…_

"You're not still thinking about that jerk, are you?"

Kagome looked to the side, seeing the hanyou up and about. She frowned a bit at the sight. Inuyasha was so battered and bruised he needed to rest. But good luck making him do so. Bandaged and limping as he was, he was still up and about instead of confining himself to a week of rest, and now stood with his arms crossed and standing upright next to Kagome.

Kagome merely shrugged. "He did save my life, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted. "I do that all the time, but you don't seem to care. I'm glad to be rid of him. The only thing I cared about was if he could tell me where Naraku was. But since his memories are gone he's no good to me."

Kagome paused a moment, but then turned to the ground. "I'm a little surprised that you didn't like him that much…"

Inuyasha perked up a bit to this, and turned to him in confusion.

"He was a lot like you, in many ways. He was trying to find out who he was. He hated being alone. On the inside, he was afraid after all that had happened to him. It made him the way he was."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm just fine being alone, thank you. I don't need anything or anyone. And I'm the way I am because of how I made myself. I'm not some weak little human who gets manipulated by anything that happens to him or her."

Kagome didn't react in anger for once to Inuyasha's rude reply. She didn't even change her expression. She merely kept her face down, and a blank look on it, and gave a slow sigh. "…That's what I thought." She simply said, as if she was disappointed in him.

Inuyasha noticed this, and turned his head to it. Normally, he would have scowled immediately and told her to stop being so mopey. However…he too was still thinking of Sanhou. He was thinking of what he had accused him of. He was thinking of the terrible things he called him…and was wondering if it was true. That last phrase Kagome had said sounded far too much like him… In the end, he swallowed a bit, and turned away from her. Then, mumbling almost incoherently…he murmured a small phrase.

"…sorry…"

Kagome turned and looked to him at this, her face puzzled. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha frowned, but then choked it out. "…I'm sorry I scratched you the other day, alright!" He sounded a bit exasperated by saying that, but he spat it out none the less. Then, after a pause, he groaned and gave out more. "And…you know about those nearby shards you sensed?"

Kagome paused for a moment at this, but then nodded. "Yes?"

"…Well…you…I…" He stumbled around a bit, and finally scowled and frowned. "You'll just drag me down with that broken arm and slow the whole thing…so…" He paused, and then softened a little. "You…you can take a few days to rest up… There's…no hurry."

Kagome blinked in astonishment. Was she dreaming? Inuyasha actually apologized for something, and now he was actually being considerate? It was overwhelming to her…but it was also the best surprise she had in a long time. She smiled in response, and leaned in a bit closer to the hanyou. He continued to frown…nearly blushing…as he looked to the ground. "You know…" She called out a little playfully. "You did tell Saphomitso that I didn't have any shards on me. You must have wanted him to know that you really cared about me…"

Inuyasha immediately flushed a shade redder. He perked up and gulped, and turned and saw Kagome almost leaning on him. Immediately, he shook his head and sprang back. Quickly, his tough attitude returned. "I mean…uh…well, I still needed you to find shards later. And I did want to protect you so that he didn't get another soul. So there's no reason to get all mushy on me about it. Don't read so much into it." He paused a moment, but then scowled and spat back more defensively. "And don't get lazy on me! I'm only giving you five days rest! On second thought, three days! And you better be ready to go after that!"

Normally, Kagome probably would have yelled at him in response to his rudeness until everything culminated in her bellowing, "Sit". However, whether it was due to being tired…or due to her still appreciating Inuyasha's gestures…or the fact that she knew the real reason behind Inuyasha's strike even if he denied it…she decided to let it slide for now.

Still smiling, the girl from the future turned and looked ahead, and enjoyed the feeling of the restored life of the forest around her as the sun rose.

THE END


End file.
